Te vi
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha y se niega a ver las cosas, se niega a seguir adelante. Pero hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no podra evitar de ver. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Bien. Volví. Ja ja. Como si fuese de mucha importancia para alguien u.u. Ja ja. En fin, bien, aquí estoy con otro SasuHina. Espero que les guste .

Calles.

Naruto y Sakura me obligaron a salir de nuevo. Nos íbamos a juntar con Kakashi en alguna parte, no recuerdo bien lo que me dijeron. Tampoco me puedo concentrar, el constante parloteo de Naruto me va a romper los oídos. No importa cuantas veces le diga que se calle, él simplemente sonríe con esa sonrisa que he empezado a odiar y sigue hablando de la última misión. Última misión de la cual fue excluido, según Tsunade estoy bajo observación y debo quedarme en la Aldea hasta nuevo aviso.

Vamos caminando calle abajo, noto que hay algo entre Sakura y Naruto. Sakura tomó posición de mi brazo como siempre pero puedo ver las miradas que intercambia con Naruto. Bien, de alguna manera me siento más libre pero no puedo comprender porque sigue sosteniendo mi brazo. Me enferma. Me enferma su tacto. No precisamente el de ella sino todos. No soporto que me toquen, que esas niñas que no conozco se abalancen contra mí. ¿Por qué? En mi vida les he dirigido la palabra. Me enferman. Son unas imbeciles. Gustarte alguien solo por como se ve es muestra clara de que a esas imbeciles les falta inteligencia y les sobra tiempo.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Debí haber escuchado con más atención cuando Naruto me dijo a donde íbamos a ir. Odio que entren a mi casa y me obliguen a salir. Sakura me ha dicho que es para que socialice, para que vaya haciendo una vida más normal, que luego de lo de Orochimaru lo mejor era que empezará de nuevo. Konoha ha cambiando mucho luego de mi partida y debería verlo. Que tengo personas a las que les importo y buscar poder y matar a mi hermano no era lo único que me espera en esta vida. Naruto agregó que quedarme en mi casa y hundirme en mi propia miseria no serviría de nada y hay que pasarla bien de vez en cuando.

De vez en cuando… Me sacan de mi casa todos los días pese a mis protestas. Me llaman en el día. ¡AH! No me dejan en paz y esto en verdad me está empezando a molestar porque impide mi entrenamiento, impide que me haga más fuerte y va a impedir que mate a mi hermano. Ellos no entienden, claro que no. Ellos son un estorbo para mis metas. Ellos impiden que haga lo quiero hacer. No, lo que tengo que hacer.

Naruto y Sakura saludaron alegremente a Shino y Kiba que acabaron de pasar a nuestro lado. No lo noté, solo por los gritos de Naruto supe que pasaron cerca nuestro. En verdad, ya no noto nada, miro al frente sin ver. Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Su cabeza esta inclinada hacia un modesto ramo de flores blancas que sostiene entre sus brazos. Su rostro se ve sereno con sus ojos cerrados, sus tiernas facciones hacen juego con la delicadeza de las flores. Su pelo largo cae por su espalda y por encima de sus hombros, algunos largos mechones ocultan parte de su rostro y otros caen sobre las flores.

Al escuchar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron con calma y suavidad. Buscaron y encontraron a la fuente del sonido. Luego se fijaron en mí y por último en Sakura que también la saludaba animadamente. Al reconocernos sonrió educadamente, bajo su vista al ramo de flores nuevamente y agachando la cabeza levemente nos hizo una elegante reverencia en forma de saludo. Nos miró con esos ojos calmados y, según mi impresión, a los cuales nada se les puede ocultar. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las agitadas calles.

La veo hasta que su blanca piel se pierde entre la muchedumbre y el ajetreo general. La vi a ella y sus flores. Ella oliendo sus flores.

-La pobre Hinata… Se la ve mejor estos días al menos, ¿no crees Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa un tanto decaída. Sakura asintió mirando de reojo por donde había partido Hinata.

Al rato habíamos llegado al lugar. Que tonto fui, obviamente el local era Ichiraku. Kakashi nos espera en la entrada. Ojea distraídamente su libro de bolsillo y al vernos llegar nos hace un mudo saludo levantando su mano y sonriendo.

Ojalá que les haya gustado. Por que yo lo encontré medio… mmm… medio tonto asi… Medio malo, bueno, de todas maneras es la primera parte y yo no soy una escritora solo alguien le gusta escribir para pasar el tiempo asi que… Esta a duras penas pasable… ¿A quien engaño? U.U Está pésimo, pero en fin, es lo que hay. Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews harán que actualice más rápido. :P Reviews por fa T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Bien. ¡Segundo capitulo! ¡Yuju! En verdad seguir un fic es algo nuevo para mí, soy una floja sin vuelta y jamás termino lo que empiezo. Jeje. ¡Pero tuve reviews! ¡Qué emoción! Muchas gracias por eso . Sips, este fic es un SasuHina porque en verdad yo adoro esta pareja. Encuentro que se ven muy tiernos juntos. En verdad no es que adore sino que tengo una cierta obsesión U (me leído casi todos los fics SasuHina que hay en inglés). Bueno, espero que la continuación les guste. Ahps; Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad u.u.

Dolor de cabeza.

En verdad, estoy empezando a odiar de verdad este pueblo. Estas calles, estos edificios, estos negocios… Me enferman, me vuelven loco, me aburre. Las caras que no cambian, las voces que no varían, todo me da vuelta en un asfixiante remolino. Estoy hastiado de todo esto, me aflige pensar en volver a levantarme cada mañana para entrenar y no mejorar. No tengo rutina, es difícil hacer siempre lo mismo si ese dobe anda alrededor tuyo. Pero me estoy cansando, me siento viejo antes de tiempo…

Aquí caminando por las calles oscuras y abandonadas por la noche oigo risas. Risas de una casa a mi derecha. En su ventana veo una familia hablando y riendo. Siento esa presión en el pecho. Es como algo frió que recorre mi cuerpo, se para y se hunde en mi pecho. Duele, de verdad duele. Son precisamente esas risas y esos cuadros familiares que he tratado de evitar, de los que he estado huyendo toda mi vida. Si, extraño a mi familia. Y cada vez que pienso en ella me invade esa furia que ciega mis ojos, me envuelve ese odio por la persona que me quitó todo. Itachi.

Esa es mi razón de vivir, matar a ese infeliz. No importa cuanto Naruto y Sakura digan que en la vida hay más que eso. No, no la hay, para mí no la hay. Matar a Itachi es lo que me permite levantarme cada mañana, esa es mi meta. Suena extraño; lo odio pero sin él, sin mi objetivo, mi vida no tendría sentido. Yo nací para matarlo y eso es todo. Punto final.

Mi espalda esta apoyada contra una pared. Las risas de esa familia feliz todavía llegan a mis oídos. Me hace daño, me siento mal, me prometí nunca más volver a llorar… En verdad, me estoy sintiendo pésimo… Esa pequeña reunión con Kakashi, a duras penas pude salir caminando después. Increíble como ese hombre puede ser persuasivo. No puedo decir que me obligó, acepté siempre otro trago y aquí estoy. Tratando de llegar a mi casa solo. Demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda de Naruto, no, ese estaba peor que yo o la de Sakura que estaba un poco mejor que Naruto. ¡Entre risa y risa, otro trago! Bueno, al menos así decían Naruto y Kakashi.

No sé si tomé por estar contento como parecían mis compañeros de equipo. Me sentía mal por todo… Tomé para sentirme mejor, tomé para estar aunque sea una vez como los otros, tomé para olvidar. En un primer tiempo las cosas pasaron como lo planeé pero luego empeoraron. Me sentía fatal, con ganas de vomitar y la cabeza me da vuelta con cosas que odio recordar.

Siento que me caigo, siento que mis rodillas no pueden aguantar mi peso, mi vista se nubla…

-¡Ah, déjalo ahí! De seguro tomó de más con Naruto, tú sabes como es ese. Yo creo que a ese deberías ir a ayudar, debe estar muriéndose en alguna parte. Jaja.  
-Mmm… Es que… No se ve bien y… bueno, es que tal vez… de-deberíamos ayudarlo y… O sea lle-llevarlo a su casa y...  
-¡Ah, pero Hinata-chan! ¡Tenemos una misión y ya estamos retrasados!

-Ah, está bien… Odio cuando me miras así. Ya, está bien, llevemos a este borrachito a de vuelta a su casa. Jaja.  
-¡Ki-Kiba-kun! No… no lo molestes más…  
-Dudo que me pueda oír.  
-Bu-bueno pero no seas así con él. Tu… tu también has ter-terminado así un par de veces…   
-¡Ya, ya!

Jaja. Bueno, eso es en este capitulo. Espero que le hayas gustado. En verdad creo que exagere en los pensamientos de Sasuke Unn, jeje. Por favor diganme si los pensamientos de él quedaron un tanto, mm… eh, bien, como cursis y exagerados . Bien espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por fa T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Me bajó la inspiración o.o. Nah. Pero muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews nn. Como que una se siente realizada, jaja. Me alegro que les haya gustado. Sips, mis capítulos son algo cortos pero es que tengo momentos de iluminación cortos T.T. Jaja, bien, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que sea una lectura que pueda matar un poco el aburrimiento nn. ¡¡Siempre se me olvida! Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática y todas esas cosas.

T.T Naruto no es de mi propiedad. ¿Pero alguien sabe si Masashi Kishimoto esta casado? Jaja, esa onda xD.

Hola…

-¿U-uchiha-san…? ¿Uchiha-san?

Su voz golpea mis delicados oídos. Planeaba dejar mis ojos cerrados y que me dejara en paz en la calle. Ya no me importa donde estoy. Solo quiero estar solo. Ah…, pero si sigue mis oídos van a estallar. Nunca pensé que abrir mis ojos me fuese a costar tanto pero su insistencia me obliga a tratar con más fuerza. Al abrirlos me cuesta focalizarlos en el mismo lugar, me fijo en alguien a mi lado.

-Déjalo de una vez, Hinata-chan. Ese pobre va a estar así un buen rato-oí decir a alguien a un par de metros de mí. Odié su tonito burlón. Al fijarme mejor me di cuenta que estaba en el living de mi casa, acostado en mi sillón, con una almohada detrás de mi cabeza y una frazada encima mío.

-Umm… ¿U-uchiha-san…? ¿Te… te encuentras bi-bien…? Es que… es que… te… te encontramos en… en la-la ca-calle y…  
-Te encontramos en la calle, tirado. ¡Qué suerte la tuya que no te encontró una de tus fans, hubieras terminado raptado para fines sexuales!  
-Kiba-kun…  
-Lo que sea, te encontramos porque salíamos a una misión muy temprano y ahora nos vamos o sino Shino nos va sacar los ojos-dijo él mientras su perro ladraba. Ah, su histérico y alto tono de voz me iba a matar. ¡Su perro, dios, por favor que alguien lo calle! Debí de haber emitido algún ruido porque ella volvió a hablar.

-Sssh…, Kiba-kun. A ti no… no te gus-gusta que ha-hagan rui-ruido… cuando estas… estas así… Es-estas siendo un po-poco des-desconsiderado…-su respuesta fue un gruñido de parte de ese bestia, estaba de alguna manera agradecido que susurrara-Bie-bien… te de-dejo estas pas-pastillas aquí, Uchiha-san, pa-para tu re…resaca…

Le iba a decir que se fuera a la mierda y me dejara en paz pero Kiba tomó su mano y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a la calle y desaparecer por siempre. Justo antes de que Kiba la arrastrara y ella ahogara un grito por esa acción me estaba diciendo adiós. Adiós y sonriendo. Me tenía lástima, como todos. Como todos en ese maldito pueblo, lástima por ser huérfano, por no lograr nada. Pero yo no quiero su pena o su lástima, los odio a todos.

-Odio este maldito pueblo y sus estúpidos habitantes… -me encontré diciendo, me dieron ganas de llorar.

Me quede el sillón un buen rato. Un par de horas. Miraba las pastillas y el vaso de agua que estaban a mi lado, en la mesa. Miraba el techo. Miraba mis manos. Hice un enorme esfuerzo para levantarme un poco de mi lugar y tomar las pastillas. Las observé pensativo un momento. Recordaba a Kiba, si… ese le hacía dura competencia de ser el más ruidoso a Naruto además su condenado perro ladraba y mordía a todo el mundo que se le acercara. De Hinata, la había visto ayer… De ella solo recordaba el nombre y que era la heredera de los Hyuuga y que le gustaba Naruto. En fin, me tomé las pastillas y al rato me quedé profundamente dormido.

-Ah… ¿Si no se verá lindo mientras esta dormido?  
-Jaja. Digamos que hasta Sasuke se puede ver pacífico y amigable cuando esta durmiendo. Hasta me da pena despertarlo.  
-Ay, que tierno se ve… ¡Kya!  
-Pero yo soy mucho mejor, Sakura-chan. Mucho más lindo y tierno.  
-¡Kya! ¡Naruto-baka!

¡¿Qué! Al escuchar un golpe me desperté alarmado.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Perdona a este imbécil, no fue su intención despertarte!  
-Pero Sakura-chan, tu hiciste que me cayera sobre la mesa… -me di vuelta y ahí estaba Naruto, con una mano en su cabeza, sobre pedazos de madera rotos que solían ser mi mesa.

Los miré enojado y me paré para ir a la cocina. Increíble, me sentía mucho mejor, podía pararme. ¡Podía pensar claramente!

-Sasuke-kun, ¿a dónde vas?-me dijo Sakura con ese tono de voz que ella creía que me gustaba. Por suerte, últimamente no lo usa tanto como antes y su voz normal no me desagrada. Ella se quedó en el comedor con Naruto, mirando de la puerta de la cocina secretamente pude notar que había algo entre ellos dos. Sakura se había puesto de rodillas para quedar al mismo nivel de Naruto y sonreía mientras pasaba su mano en su herida. Naruto, obviamente, tenía una de sus mejores sonrisas de tonto enamorado y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Me sentí bien, de alguna manera, de verlos juntos. Sonreí para mis adentros pero creo que igual una pequeña sonrisa se escapó hasta mis labios. Al menos al bobo de Naruto las cosas le están saliendo bien. Me sentí mal por un momento, sacudí mi cabeza evitando esa clase de ideas y salí de la cocina con las bebidas y el té que había preparado.

Tuve una especie de maliciosa sonrisa al ver a Sakura, roja, parándose casi de inmediato al verme regresar. La sonrisa de Naruto decayó un momento, luego fijándose en mí volvió a sonreír.

-¿Estuvo divertida nuestra pequeña reunión, no?-me dijo divertido, con esa expresión pícara, obviamente se burlaba de mí.  
-Hmpf… -me limité a responder mientras Sakura le gritaba a Naruto de no molestarme-¿Van a querer bebida o té?-dije luego que Naruto logrará esquivar un golpe de Sakura y se ocultara tras de mí.  
-¡Bebida!-me gritó Naruto.  
-Té estaría bien, Sasuke-kun.

-Vas a tener que pagarme la mesa, Naruto-dije luego de un silencio.  
-¿¡Qué? ¡¿Pe-perdón! –respondió gritando y escupiendo un poco –¡También fue culpa de Sakura-chan, ella me --  
Al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Sakura a Naruto pude entender porque cortó su frase y enojado volverse a sentar.  
-Está bien… Te voy a pagar la mesa…

Me ayudaron a recoger lo que quedaba de mi mesa y luego de eso fuimos a los campos de entrenamiento. Sakura y Naruto hablaban sobre… sobre algo que no entendí. En verdad ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo de escucharlos, su conversación no me interesaba.

El entrenamiento… Nada muy interesante que decir. Kakashi que hizo acto de presencia más temprano de lo usual, en verdad creo que estaba aburrido, leía su mismo libro del cual Naruto, para fastidiar a Sakura, había fingido leer por detrás de Kakashi. Peleamos entre nosotros, en verdad Sakura ha mejorado bastante. En fin, luego decidimos ir a Ichiraku.

-¡Kakashi-sensei va a pagar esta vez!  
-No lo creo-dijo ojeando su libro.  
-¡No lograrás escapar esta vez Kakashi-sensei!-dijo Naruto apuntándolo-Tengo un plan del cual no podrás escapar, esta vez vas a al menos a pagar lo que comes.

Estaba atardeciendo y estaba refrescando. No había traído nada para abrigarme.  
-Sasuke-kun, ¿no te estarás resfriando? Acabas de estornudar-me dijo Sakura levantando su mano para tocar mi frente.

-Estoy bien.

Me miró directo a los ojos. Bajó la mirada al suelo luego de un momento, parecía que le hubiese herido que le contestase así.  
-Está bien, vamos a alcanzar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei o sino no va a quedar comida para nosotros -me dijo alegre, luego corrió para juntarse con los demás.

También los alcancé. Se habían detenido para hablar de no sé que cosa. Algo sobre la continuación de Icha Icha Paradise, al parecer. Naruto le decía a Kakashi que tenía detalles del libro y que inclusive le podía conseguir el libro antes que saliera si pagaba la cuenta esta vez. Kakashi, aprentando su libro fuertemente y temblando un poco por la ansiedad, parecía pensarlo detenidamente. Sakura reprochaba a Naruto por chantajear a Kakashi y por leer ese tipo de libro.

Se veían bien los tres. Hablando, riendo, jugando. Yo estaba con ellos pero no podía sentirme parte de ellos. Simplemente no podía. Era como si yo estuviese al otro lado del mundo hablándoles por teléfono. En ese momento, con las calles llenas de gente que iba a pasear o a comer o hacer lo que sean que hagan, me sentí solo. Me sentí aparte, sentí que no pertenecía a este lugar, sentí que no conocía a esta gente. Me sentí solo.

-¡Hola, Naruto-baka!

-¡¡Arg! ¡¡No te atrevas a decirme así de nuevo, Kiba! ¡¡Tú eres un… -al parecer hasta para encontrar un insulto era lento-un… dobe! ¡¡Y… y… hueles a perro y tienes aliento de perro!-gritaba como el histérico que es. Kiba sonrió divertido.

-¿Y qué están haciendo?  
-Vamos a comer ramen en Ichiraku-le respondió Sakura-Hola Shino-san, Hinata-chan.

-¡Hola Shino, Hinata-chan!-chilló Naruto.  
-¿Y ustedes que hacen?-preguntó Sakura.  
-Pensé que estarían con Kurenai-dijo Kakashi levantando la vista de su libro para luego volver a leer.  
-Acabamos de regresar de nuestra misión, Kurenai nos iba a invitar a comer pero tuvo un accidente en la misión y ahora está en el hospital-respondió Kiba sin darle mucha importancia. Kakashi levantó su vista al único que hablaba en el grupo 8, mostrándose claramente interesado.

-Ku-kurenai-sensei so-solo se ha ro-roto la mu-muñeca, Ka-kakashi-san…-me di vuelta para ver a Hinata jugando con sus dedos. Vio a Kakashi un momento y luego bajó la vista-Pro-pronto ven-vendrá a jun-juntarse con… con nosotros.

-Bueno, una quebradura de muñeca no es nada. Es bueno saber que no hubo problemas en la misión-dijo Kakashi empezando a caminar a Ichiraku.  
-¡La misión fue un asco! ¡Teníamos que ir a ayudar a anciana en su campo! ¡Por favor, creo que Kurenai-sensei exageró! ¡Tal vez no seamos ANBUs pero tampoco somos niños como para hacer este tipo de misiones!-dijo Kiba, hablándoles a Sakura y Naruto.

Hinata levantó su vista y al verme la volvió a bajar a sus dedos. Al ver sus dedos, los separó y puso sus manos al lado de su cuerpo apretando los puños con fuerza. Luego de respirar hondo me volvió a mirar.

-Ho-hola, U-uchiha-san…-me dijo, el rojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa adornaban su rostro- ¿Te… te si-sientes me-mejor…?

La estaba viendo a los ojos. Le iba a contestar de que como me sintiera no era su asunto y de paso decirle que no tenía derecho a entrar a mi casa así nada más y que no necesitaba su ayuda ni la de nadie.

-Hola…, Hi--

-¡Sasuke-baka, estás rojooooo!-me di vuelta para ver a Naruto acercarse a mí. Podía ver en su cara sonriente cierta maliciosa burla.  
-¡Naruto! ¡No lo molestes! ¿No ves que se está resfriando?-le dijo Sakura.  
-¡Si, claro! ¡Jaja, deberías mirarte la cara Sasuke!

Eso fue la última cosa que vi de los dos antes de volver a ver a Hinata. Pero ella ya no estaba.

-Hey, Shino, ¿a dónde se fue Hinata-chan?-Kiba se acercó a su compañero de equipo, todavía riendo de la absurda discusión de Sakura y Naruto.  
-Tenía una reunión con su padre, recuerda que lo dijo cuando veníamos hacia acá.

Kiba paró de reír al escuchar a Shino. Miró serio las calles, como buscando signos de Hinata en alguna parte pero ella se había desvanecido en el aire.  
-Espero que le vaya bien…-a su comentario Shino asintió.

Jejeje. ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Hice un tercer capítulo! ¡Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí! Jaja, espero que haya sido una lectura aceptable Unn.  
Una amiga me dijo que Sasuke era muy pesado cuando pensaba en Hinata pero quiero hacer algo como que no se de cuenta que le empieza a gustar o algo así. Solo espero que funcione xD.  
Y, bien, este capítulo lo hice más largo y eum… no me gustó mucho como quedo, o sea, tiene muchas escenas innecesarias, ¿no? En fin… No sé si sea bueno, pero quiero hacer este fic medio lento. Onda, el proceso de enamoramiento lento para que sea más o menos creíble. Jeje. Bueno, no se de que hablo xD. Ya veo que a la mitad me aburro y hago un final espantoso .  
Bueno, espero que haya sido bueno, gracias por leerlo, dejen reviews, por fis!


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto. En verdad, estoy medio histérica. El martes empiezo el colegio (fuck!) y ese centro de explotación me roba todo mi tiempo libre u.u. Así que me estoy forzando a pensar más rápido y hacer más capítulos. Jeje. Bien, gracias por los reviews nn. En verdad estaba medio preocupada por las partes innecesarias Unn, jeje.  
Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea bueno, en fin, perdón por las futuras faltas de ortografía y gramática y esas cosas…

Naruto no fue mi idea… T.T por lo tanto no me pertenece y creo que jamás me va a pertenecer, ¡pero igual uso a sus personajes para fines poco saludables, muajaja! nn

Heridas

No puedo creerlo. Después de cualquier "reunión" salen enfermos de borrachos de la botillería que hayan ido a vaciar. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba y,aunque sea difícil de pensar, Sakura. Kurenai también terminó medio mal, después de todo una muñeca rota no impide tomar y Kakashi es un hombre bastante persuasivo. Solo Shino y yo podíamos hablar claramente y caminar como corresponde. Tener que ir a dejar a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi a sus casas fue… una de las misiones más difíciles que he tenido que hacer.

Pero tuve una recompensa. Cuando fuimos a dejar a Sakura a su casa, el cortés de Naruto, casi cayendose (por suerte apoyó una mano en la puerta de Sakura, lo que hizo que ella estuviera atrapada entre la puerta y él), le dio un beso en la boca a Sakura. Kakashi, que trataba de parecer serio mientras trataba de leer su libro, no vio el beso entre ellos dos. Pero yo sí. Será un material para burlarme de Naruto por lo menos un par de días. Lo sorprendente, aunque para mí no tanto por lo sucesos pasados, fue que Sakura no lo rechazó. Hasta parecía disfrutarlo. Por un momento me dije que estaba arruinando su "momento especial" (además siempre he tenido la impresión que las chicas le dan un valor especial al famoso primer beso) y había decido arrastrar a Kakashi a su casa y dejarlos solos cuando oí el gritito y luego la risita de Sakura.

Me di vuelta para ver que Naruto se había caído. De mareado había perdido el equilibrio y había caído de cara al suelo. Sakura lo observaba divertida sujetando con firmeza la manilla de la puerta. Se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Naruto que parecía un muerto tirado frente su puerta. Luego de observarlo con esa mirada como soñadora y esa sonrisa de cariño, le besó el pelo y se despidió de Naruto. Al levantarse, se despidió de Kakashi y de mí sin mostrar la cara.

-Ah, todavía puedo recordar como Sakura prefería dejar a Naruto en el hospital antes de darle un beso o de despedirse de él-oí decir a Kakashi entre balbuceos-Mejor me voy… -antes de que pudiese darme vuelta ya se había ido.

Suspiré resignado. No cabía duda, Naruto estaba muerto y sería yo el que lo llevaría a su casa. Luego de un par de tambaleos lo puse sobre mi espalda. Murmuraba incoherencias, principalmente de lo maravillosa que era Sakura. De lo linda que era. Luego de parar de cantar, dios, eso fue lo peor, me empezó a dar una descripción detallada de cómo eran los labios de Sakura. No sabía que Naruto podía decir tantos adjetivos calificativos a la vez.

Mientras Naruto canturreaba lo bonita que era, lo afortunado que era de estar con ella y de lo feliz que era ahora me sentí tonto. Miraba las calles sin ver y lo único que quería era esa bola naranja y amarilla de felicidad saliera de encima mío. Que dejara de gritarme que estaba feliz y que la vida era maravillosa. Porque no. No lo era. Ni lo va a hacer nunca. Estaba siendo un tonto enamorado con un par de copas de más en el cuerpo y eso lo volvía ciego a las cosas como son. Lo estaba odiando, de verdad que sí. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no cortarle el cuello. Lo odié. Lo odié porque el parecía disfrutar de algo que no tengo. Que sé que jamás tendré y del cual tampoco tengo derecho a tener ni tampoco quiero. No lo necesito. Solo necesito ver la sangre correr del cuerpo de ese infeliz… Y eso es ser feliz. Verlo muerto.

-Sa-sasuke… Tu… tu, Sasuke… Tu e-eres mi… mi amigo… Si, mi a… amigo Sasuke y… no-no cual-cualquier a-amigo… Mi… Mi me-mejor a-ami-migo…

Tiré a Naruto en su cama. Retrocedí asustado. ¿A-amigos…? Sé que lo éramos pero oírlo decir esa vez me provocó algo… algo que no podría definir con exactitud. ¿Pánico? ¿A qué? A que Naruto y todos ellos quienes no me importaban en lo más mínimo se encariñaran conmigo. Yo no quería nada con ellos. Ellos eran un estorbo para mí. Tener relaciones así impedía que yo pudiera hacerme más fuerte y matar a Itachi. Ellos no entendían. Me daba miedo tener contacto con ellos. Ellos no entendían nada, ellos no me conocían, ellos no lo entenderían, ellos no me entenderían.

Miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba Naruto totalmente dormido. Miré por la ventana y decidí que ya era ahora de irme a mi propia casa. Salí casi corriendo de ahi, no quería verlo más, no quería que volviese a decir que éramos amigos, no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería estar solo, sin ellos que solo arruinaban mi vida.

Al otro día Naruto y Sakura no llegaron a tocar mi puerta como siempre. Supuse que no se habían recuperado de la noche anterior o decidieron pasar un tiempo a solas. Me daba igual. Al fin podía estar un rato solo. Sin su constante vigilancia encima, sin sus constantes risas en mis oídos. Los odiaba. Los odiaba por ser felices. Los odiaba porque yo no podía ser feliz.

Entre las cortinas pude ver que allá afuera era de esos días con un sol alto, con el cielo azul y nubes traviesas. Un día donde niños salían a jugar con sus madres, donde todo el mundo salía a comer. Era uno de esos días donde alguien sale al balcón de su casa y se dice "¡oh, que hermoso día!". Yo odio estos días. Los odio. No los soportó. El sol contra mi piel, familias por ahí y por allá, Naruto y Sakura arrastrándome por todo Konoha.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y aforrándome a las sabanas di un par de vueltas en mi cama. Me sentí mejor por eso. Recuerdo que mi madre me decía que no hiciera eso porque desordenaba la cama y luego costaba mucho hacerla. Pero me miraba jugando en la cama y se sentándose al lado mío me hacía cosquillas. Luego me sacaba de la cama con una falsa cara de enojo y me echaba de la pieza. Pero ella ya no estaba aquí. Ni ella ni nadie que yo recordara de mi familia (eso excluye a Itachi ). Ya no hay nadie aquí que me reté o que me haga mi cama en las mañanas. Ya no hay nadie.

Miré por la ventana de nuevo. Escondí mi cabeza entre las sabanas. Quería quedarme ahí para siempre. Por un momento no me importó entrenar, matar a Itachi, revivir mi clan o hacer lo que sea que alguien tiene que hacer. Ya no me importaba nada.

Salté de mi cama, me caí al suelo por no desenredarme de las sabanas bien. Me volví a parar y salí de la pieza. Me reproché con fuerza por pensar en abandonar todo. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y mi objetivo es matar al loco de mi hermano que no encontró nada mejor que asesinar a todo nuestro clan para poder cuan fuerte era, me dije.

Luego de tomar un rápido de desayuno fui a entrenar. No había nadie. Estuve entrenando hasta la noche y nadie se apareció. Pude estar un día solo, al fin. Sin esas molestas voces y caras de siempre. Recogí mis cosas y me fui a mi casa. Tomé un camino que estaba medio abandonado, ese día no andaba con los ánimos para soportar a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi para ir a comer algo. Quería evitarlos a toda costa.

Caminando por la calle pude distinguir una silueta. Al acercarme más me di cuenta de que era Hinata. Al reconocerme detuvo sus pasos y retrocedió asustada. Al verla me dio rabia. No sé porque pero me dio rabia verla. Ah, si. Era porque se había metido como si nada a mi casa. Me acerqué a ella y tomándola de los hombros la tiré con la pared. Ella no dijo nada. Solo bajó la mirada. Que rabia, que furia. ¿Cómo podía ser que no hiciera nada? ¡El golpe contra la pared le debió haber dolido! Acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Ella se aplastó a si misma contra la pared evitando mi contacto. La situación claramente no era de su agrado, ¿¡entonces porque no hacía nada!

Le iba a decir que no era nadie para meterse a mi casa. Le iba a decir que ella no era nada más que una niña débil y estúpida y que no necesitaba su ayuda ni la de nadie. Le iba a decir que nunca más en su vida me tocara porque la odiaba.

Tomé su mentón y la obligué a que me diera la cara. Abrí la boca para gritarle lo tonta que era y que me dejara paz cuando sus largos mechones se movieron con el brusco movimiento de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su pálida cara.

-¿Quién… -solo pude decir al ver el enorme moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Al bajar mi vista pude ver que también tenía moretones en ambos costados del cuello.

A parecer me quede mirándola demasiado porque ella hizo un ligero movimiento para que la soltara. Me fijé en sus ojos. Los tenía ligeramente humedecidos. Como no hacía ningún otro movimiento ella se zafó totalmente y se alejó de mí.

La tomé de la muñeca.  
-Eres patética –sentí como se tensó ante mi comentario- y débil por dejar que alguien te golpee así – le apreté la muñeca con más fuerza.

Ella se dio vuelta y me miró directo a los ojos. Pude ver que ahora hacía un esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas. Pero en sus ojos pude notar algo más que eso, distinguí miedo y odio. Si, pude ver odio. Odio por como la traté, odio de no poder hacer nada. Al sentir esa clase de mirada sobre mí solté su muñeca. Ella bajó la vista como reprochándose a si misma por mirarme así. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó su cabeza hacía mí. Su vista vagaba por la calle.

-Um… U-uchiha-san… Tal… tal vez es-estés enojado por… porque en-entré a tu casa y yo… um… lo… lo sien-siento… Pen-pensé que… que es-estaba ha-haciendo lo correcto pe-pero en-entrar a casas… a casar a-ajenas así… y, bu-bueno… de-de se-seguro te mo-molestó y yo… lo siento y… -veía sus ojos que no podían fijarse en mí, observaba sus tiernas y finas facciones, miré su pelo un tanto desordenado y por último me fijé en su boca. En esa fina boca que no dejaba de tartamudear, un tartamudeo que me enfermaba.

-Yo no necesito tu ayuda, Hinata, ni la de nadie –sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Vi su espalda y su pelo jugar con el viento hasta que mis ojos no la podían distinguir en la noche.

Sentí una presión en el pecho. La mirada esa… De odio. Había algo más. Esa imagen no concordaba con ella, no con la tímida y tierna niña. No, al verla así supe que había algo más. Me sentí mal, ¿de qué? No tenía idea. Al menos le había dejado bien claras las cosas. Eché un último vistazo por donde ella se había ido y me fui a mi casa.

Uf. Ahí está. Espero que haya sido bueno. Encuentro que el final de este cap. es un asco. Pero gracias por leerlo, es tardísimo y me tengo que ir a dormir xD. Bueno, espero que haya sido bueno, dejen reviews por fis T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Mmm… bueno, no se me ocurre mucho que decir… Eu, ¡gracias por los reviews, nn! Vivo para esos mensajitos, jaja. Espero que este capítulo les guste y eu… Lo siento por futuras faltas de ortografía, gramática y esas cosas…

Naruto no me pertenece… u.u Pero tal vez podría raptar a Masashi o.o, jaja xD.

Restaurante y "El Intento (de un buen jazz)"

Íbamos a encontrarnos con Kakashi cuando alguien choca conmigo.

-¡Hola, Hin –- se cortó cuando vio su cara.

Hinata vio a Naruto un segundo, luego pasó su vista fugazmente en Sakura y en mi. Le iba a decir que se fijara por donde andaba pero no pude ir más allá de abrir la boca al ver su mejilla lastimada. Sus ojos humedecidos. Pero tan pronto como llegó ya se había ido.

Casi inmediatamente llegó Kiba, algo enojado, seguido por Shino.  
-¿A dónde se fue? –nos preguntó casi gritando.  
-Por… por allá… -dijo Sakura señalando la dirección por donde Hinata se había ido-Pero Kiba que ha --  
-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Hi – empezó a gritar Naruto pero fue cortando por Kiba.  
-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Naruto! – y seguido por Shino desaparecieron en busca de Hinata.

Naruto se disponía a seguirlo cuando Sakura lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.  
-Naruto, yo creo que ahora va a querer estar sola –dijo mirando la dirección por donde se había ido el equipo 8, luego se fijó en Naruto.  
-¿¡Pero que no has visto como tenía su cara! –le gritó a Sakura y de un brusco movimiento liberó su brazo.  
-Si, pero… Pero ahora no nada hay que puedas hacer y –

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy ir a hablar con ella, la voy a ayudar, ella es una de mis mejores amigas! – Naruto había empezado a caminar en busca de la chica en cuestión. Sakura paró sus pasos poniéndose delante de él.  
-Deja a Shino y Kiba que hablen con ella. Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola un momento, no va a querer gente que la moleste con preguntas, tu sabes que eso no le gusta, Naruto.

Naruto apretó los puños y miró el suelo enfurecido. Luego golpeó la muralla con fuerza.  
-Los Hyuuga y sus reglas… Pobre Hinata; ese imbécil que le tocó de padre. ¡Él no sabe lo que ella ha hecho para cumplir sus expectativas! Realmente si eso es un tener un padre, que bueno que nunca lo tuve.  
-Naruto… Tu sabes que el padre de Hinata es algo… -dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo.  
-Cuando sea Hokage voy a cambiar ese clan…  
-Ni siquiera sabes si fue su padre –le dije. Naruto me miró un momento como si fuese el estúpido más grande que haya pisado la tierra.  
-Podría apostar mi brazo derecho a que fue él – me dijo serio.

Camino a los campos de entrenamiento Hinata y su clan fue el tema de conversación. Naruto estaba furioso y hubiera ido a hablar con el padre de la chica si Sakura no lo hubiera detenido tomándole la mano. Ahí la conversación fue detenida porque Naruto observaba la pequeña mano de Sakura sobre la suya, luego miró a Sakura que le sonreía sonrojada.

-Me conmueven –dije.  
-¡Ah...! ¡Kya! –Sakura soltó la mano de Naruto y le pegó en la cabeza. Hay veces que, en verdad, no logro entender a las mujeres. Concuerdo con Shikamaru en eso; las mujeres son problemáticas. Yo seguí caminando y ellos dos se quedaron atrás. Mirando por sobre mi hombro vi como Sakura le volvía a sonreír a Naruto y le besaba la mejilla. Realmente no entendía a las mujeres.

Luego del entrenamiento opté por escapar antes de terminar en la casa de Kakashi que por alguna razón insistía en mostrarnos a Naruto y a mí sus Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto no pudo ir porque Sakura le echó una mirada asesina y él optó por "dejarlo para otra vez". Pero, claro, a mí no me podía dejar en paz y por eso mientras molestaba a la nueva parejita me escapé.

Realmente me sentía atascado en Konoha. Miraba mis pies mientras caminaba hacía mi casa. Suspiré y miraba al cielo que se iba oscureciendo mientras jugaba distraídamente con un de mis shurikens. Sentí que el estómago me rugía. Recordé que no tenía nada en mi refrigerador. Anoté mentalmente de ir al supermercado en los próximos días y opté por ir a comer algo. Además todas las tiendas estaban cerrando.

Me dirigí a un restaurante que no estaba en el centro del pueblo, quería evitar ver a alguien de mi equipo. Entré en un bonito lugar. Tenía las luces bajas, habían mesas bastante pequeñas (para tres personas máximo), en el costado derecho había un bar y al fondo del local una pista de baile con una banda. No entiendo mucho de música pero al parecer tocaban jazz. En las murallas habían espejos y el local tenía su buena clientela. Me senté en una esquina, sin mucha gente, relativamente cerca de la banda y con plena vista a la pista de baile.

Mientras ojeaba el menú y esperaba que me atendieran escuchaba a la banda esa. Ellos o la música que tocaban me maravillaban. Me causaban una extraña atracción. Me relajaba escuchar aquella música. No se como podría describir la melodía o el ritmo, nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras. Eché un vistazo entre las mesas. Hubo un par de chicas que al tener contacto visual conmigo me guiñearon un ojo e hicieron cosas de ese estilo. Incluso una se acercó a hablarme. La miré molesto cuando me saludó como si fuéramos amigos (o algo más) y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-Vete –le dije. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego sus ojos me vieron con algo que se podría describir como lujuria.  
-Mmm…, vamos, cariño. Solo quiero hablar –me dijo, estaba tan cerca de mí que su aliento rozaba mi piel. Odié eso. No olía mal pero me provocaba repugnancia.  
-Vete – y la miré a los ojos, enojado, pero a ella pareció no importarle.  
-Que mal servicio, ¿no? No han venido a preguntarte que vas a querer –luego de decir eso levantó su mano enguantada y llamó a una chica. La llamó de una manera arrogante y como si fuese superior. Una actitud pedante, suspiré enojado, era lo único que me faltaba.

Me había gustado bastante el restaurante y justo tenía que venir esa imbécil a arruinarme el rato. Me estaba parando para irme cuando la mesera llegó.  
-Dis-disculpen… las mo-molestias… El lo-local está un po-poco lle-lleno y --  
-¡No me importa y no tartamudees más! Me carga la gente que no puede hablar bien pero que se puede esperar de una mesera, ¿no? –dijo la chica sonriéndome. Estaba esperando que yo me riera de su pequeña bromita. La odiaba cada vez más.  
-Pe-perdone s-señora… ¿Qué va-van a --  
-¡Qué no tartamudees! –repitió ella levantado su tono de voz. La mesera retrocedió asustada –Yo voy a querer el plato número… mmm… 34. Rápido, ¿eh? ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –me dijo moviendo mi brazo levemente. Por un momento no pude reaccionar.  
-Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? –ignoré los comentarios de la chica.  
-Tra-trabajo… -me dijo mientras miraba el suelo, luego de un profundo esfuerzo interno me miró a los ojos -¿Qué… que va que-querer, se-señor?

Me molestó que me dijera señor. Mi mirada se clavó en sus ojos, enojado. No sabía por que pero ella me enojaba. Los días habían pasado pero la marca en su blanca mejilla seguía ahí. Un fuerte tirón de mi brazo me volvió a la realidad.  
-Cariño, ¿qué vas a querer? Dile rápido para que nos podamos ir –su aliento tocó de nuevo mi piel y su mano se posó sobre mi rodilla.  
-¡Que te vayas! –le grité enojado, más de una mirada se posó sobre nosotros. Ella me miró un poco sorprendida. Empezó a decirme que nos podíamos conocer y cosas así.  
-Um… vol-volveré des-después pa-para pedir su or-orden… -dicho esto Hinata fue a recoger unos pedidos en la cocina y dejarlos a una pareja que se besaba cada cierto tiempo. Me fijé como pedía la orden en una mesa con tres chicos que parecían tener nuestra misma edad. Al darse vuelta uno de los chicos pasó su mano por su muslo hasta llegar y apretar ligeramente su trasero. Hinata se tensó al contacto y su cara se tiñó de rojo. A la brevedad llegó un mesero y tomando a Hinata por los hombros la obligó a darse vuelta y encarar a esos chicos. Ella balbuceaba incoherencias, él los retó agresivamente y lanzándoles una mirada asesina los obligó a disculparse.

-Hinata-chan no debes permitir que hagan eso –le dijo él.  
-Bu-bu-bueno… pe-pe-pero… -trató de decir mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos.  
-No, Hinata, no. Nada de peros. Eso no está bien. Tú tienes que hacerte respetar –dijo él, serio. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y murmuró una tímida disculpa- Descuida, Hinata-chan. Yo atenderé esa mesa pero la próxima tendrás que arreglártelas sola, ¿ok?  
Hinata tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados a los costados de su cuerpo y asintió cabizbaja. Él fue a atender la mesa de esos chicos sin que la mirada de odio dejara su cara.

Miré la mesa de esos chicos… Que asco de personas.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy enojado y algo tenso… Deja, ven que te hago un masajito para que te relajes, ¿está bien?  
Me di vuelta. Esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan tonta y no entender que no quería nada con ella y de que por mí que se fuera a la mierda? Tomé su brazo y lo apreté con fuerza.  
-Ca-cariño… Ay, me estás ha-haciendo daño… -me dijo mientras trataba de liberarse.  
-No te conozco y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Ahora vete que me enfermas o te rompo el brazo… -su mirada de horror se fijó en mí. La solté. Cuando se levantó sus aires de superioridad volvieron a ella y me miró con asco.  
-Eres un pendejo malcriado y asqueroso –el odio era claro en su voz. De seguro tenía el orgullo dañado, ya me había pasado encontrarme con chicas así. Se tiran sobre ti pero al rechazo te odian y te dicen más o menos que te estaban haciendo un favor al estar contigo. Las chicas así… con esa actitud… me enferman… Levanté mi vista con mi Sharingan activado. Ella retrocedió asustada, tropezándose con algunas sillas, luego salió corriendo del restaurante.

Me fijé en la banda que se había detenido por la reciente escenita. Varias personas del restaurante me miraban también. Luego de un momento la música volvió a empezar y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Sentía que me perdía en el ambiente cálido y nocturno del lugar cuando oí un pequeño jadeo cerca de mí. Era Hinata.

-Um… Uchi… Es de-decir, se-señor… ¿Qué… que va a pe-pedir?  
La miré molesto.  
-Mmm… La orden 34 con un vaso de agua helada –la miré mientras anotaba en su libretita.  
-¿A pun-punto la ca-carne o bi-bien co-cocida? –me dijo luego de un momento de hesitación.  
-Bien cocida.

Se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina. Salió hablando con el mesero que la había venido a ayudar. Ambos tenían platos con comida. Él le dijo algo cerca del oído y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad. Odiaba verla sonreír. Naruto y Sakura siempre dijeron que Hinata tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, muy angelical, pero a mi me enfermaba. Una sonrisa tan hueca, sin razones… Sin vida, sin motivos… La sonrisa que repartía por el mundo no era una sonrisa. Todo el mundo adoraba cuando sonreía. Son unos estúpidos. ¿Tan ciegos están que no pueden ver que no sonríe? ¿Tan ciegos están que no pueden ver como tiene sus ojos?

-Se-señor… su pe-pedido… -su voz me trajo de vuelta al presente.  
-No me digas así –le dije sin verla.  
-Eu… es-está bien, U-uchiha-sa-san…

Varias parejas empezaron a bailar. Casi todas las mesas se vaciaron y en cambio la pista de baile se llenó. Por suerte nadie me pidió ir a bailar. No hubiera soportado otra escenita como la que tuve con esa chica.

Hinata bailaba con el mesero. Una de sus finas manos se posaba como una mariposa en el hombro de ese chico. Él tenía una mano bien puesta en su cintura. Los movimientos de Hinata eran elegantes, sus pies parecían flotar en el suelo y su pequeña sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Él, en cambio, era un poco más torpe y brusco. Arruinaba totalmente sus pasos pero a sus errores ella solo sonreía.

Un hombre con una enorme panza puso sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Hinata y ese chico se soltaron de inmediato. Encararon a ese hombre que parecía ser su jefe. Él los tomó de las orejas y haciendo un falso enojo, tiró a Hinata a la cocina y al otro a una mesa que pedía ser atendida.

Pedí la cuenta. Al rato se apareció Hinata con la cuenta en una pequeña bandeja de vidrio. Al tomar la bandeja nuestros dedos se toparon, ella apartó su mano alarmada. Ella odiaba mi roce, lo pude entender. ¿Quién podría soportar a un monstruo como yo? Muchas veces me dijeron que era un monstruo, nunca lo creí. Ahora lo creo, ahora lo sé. Solo un monstruo hace lo que yo hice. En eso, aunque me duela aceptarlo, soy igual que mi hermano. Un monstruo, un asesino que no se detuvo ni ante hombres ni mujeres, ni niños que apenas salían de la cuna ni ancianos que ya no podían caminar.

Pagué la cuenta, lo justo y necesario. No dejé propina. Miraba a la banda tocar mientras tomaba lo último que quedaba en mi vaso. Ella tomó el dinero y se quedó parada junto a la mesa. ¿Qué quería, su propina? Que fastidio. Levanté mi vista pero ella miraba a la banda también. Luego bajó la vista y me dijo que el grupo se llamaba "El Intento (de un buen jazz)". Se despidió con un "buenas noches, señor, con su permiso" y se fue a atender a otra mesa.

Al acostarme mi mente recordaba la música de ese grupo. Recordaba como el vocalista se dejaba llevar mientras cantaba y mis pensamientos divagaban entre los recuerdos de la noche y se paraban en ella bailando. Sonreía mientras su cuerpo se movía justo al compás de la música, con una gracia que había visto pocas veces.

Miré por la ventana y sacudí mi cabeza. Itachi volvió a mi mente. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y yo lo estaba desperdiciando. Quien sabía lo que ese… esa cosa estuviera haciendo. Me estremecí al recordar sus ojos y con ellos la muerte de todo mi clan. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me volví a jurar que él moriría por el acto de mis propias manos. Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir pero el sueño no llegaba nunca. Estaba cansado pero no podía dormir. El jazz volvió a mis oídos y con el su recuerdo. No, Sasuke, me dije, estás cansado y tienes mucho tiempo libre para pensar estupideces. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza y caí en un sueño intranquilo.

Uy, este capitulo… Jeje. Nooo. Me estoy desviando de mi idea original de hacerlo lento. Pero es que es tan difícil y me cuesta tanto escribir u.u En este capitulo las cosas se apuran un poco, ¿no? Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado nn Dejen reviews por fis u.u


	6. Chapter 6

He vuelto. Espero que disfruten el capitulo que está muy largo y me costó mucho. Y está medio malo pero en fin.  
Naruto no me pertence… u.u Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Gramática y todo eso… Espero que les guste.  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi tía. Tía le deseo lo mejor ahora que tiene casa nueva y empieza esta vida nueva.

Misión.

Ahí estaba. Plantado frente la puerta. Esperando. ¿Esperando qué? No sé. Pero estaba ahí. Con mi vista en la ventana, sentí personas que chocaban conmigo para poder entrar, la vi corriendo entre las mesas.

-¿U-uchiha-san…?  
Levanté mi vista y me encontré con la suya.  
-¿Qui-quieres en-entrar? –me dijo y se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta. Negué con la cabeza y la miré enojado. Ella asintió y volvió a entrar en el restaurante.

Una par de semanas atrás fue la primera vez que entré a este local. Había ido a un par de misiones simples. Que rabia. ¡Eran casi misiones para genins! Tsunade todavía no confiaba totalmente en mí además saca siempre la excusa de que el sello maldito, bla bla, de que no sabe en que puede transformarse, bla bla… Millones de cosas que no valen la pena decir. El punto final es que estoy encerrado en las cuatro grandes murallas de Konoha.

Una de sus manos en mi hombro, su tacto era casi imperceptible. Tan ligero, tan suave. Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, un ligero temblor recorrió mi brazo, ella trató de escapar pero no pudo. Ni ella ni yo. Mi mano estaba en su brazo. Un temblor en su cuerpo y su cara me dijeron que el tacto le incomoda más que a mi que me toquen. Cuando ponen sus inmundos dedos en mi piel, que asco. Su gracia de la primera vez que la vi bailar se multiplica mil veces ahora. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios haciendo más notorio el rojo en sus mejillas. Mi frente se apoyó en la suya, ella se tensó pero no dijo nada. Sentí el roce de su pelo en mi frente. Se separó, su vista se había desviando, luego, tal y como había llegado, tal y como habíamos llegado a esa situación ya se había ido. Me encontré a mi mismo buscarla, un sentimiento de ansiedad me invadió, la sensación de espera aumentó, y me quedé en la mitad de la pista. Esperando. ¿Esperando qué? No sé. No me importa.

Me desperté sudando frió. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas, mis manos estaban a los costados de mi cabeza. Que pesadilla… Debía ser mentira. No me daba cuenta pero caía en un lugar en el no podía caer. Seguía un juego en el cual no podía jugar. Me estaba dejando llevar por todos esos que querían que yo fuese feliz y viviera en su mundo idílico con rosas por doquier. Ellos trataban de encerrarme en su mundo y transformarme en uno de ellos. ¡No pueden! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Su estúpido mundo no va conmigo, no puede ir conmigo! Yo tengo una vida que cumplir y su mundito ese no está en ella. Y la vi entre todos ellos. Sentí que me quedaba parado entre todos ellos incapaz de escapar, de hacerles la contra. Luego bailamos…, se fue y no recuerdo nada. Se derrumbó todo y todos ellos en ese maldito pueblo se apoderaban de mí. No había manera de huir. Al despertarme esa noche me dije que las cosas no estaban bien, que las cosas no iban a seguir así, que me tenía que ir de ahí.

No recordaba nada. Mi sueño había estado lleno de escenas de días pasados, mis peleas con Sakura y Naruto… No lograba diferenciar nada. ¿Había sido lo último real…? Me daba miedo, me da pánico pensar que así fue. Otra estúpida fan que cree que tiene algo conmigo por que yo siendo el más grande estúpido me había dejado llevar por la sensación de vacío que experimentaba por esos días. Cuantas veces había terminado así. Esa sensación de vacío me hacía perder la razón y en varias ocasiones terminaba con alguna chica en mi cama o en la suya. El momento tenía un hueco placer, la mañana siguiente era lo peor. Tener su olor y no su nombre. Tener sus ojos enamorados sobre mí, tener su boca besándome de nuevo, tener que oírla decir que me iba a preparar el desayuno y millones de cosas más. Millones de cosas más que me hacían daño y aumentaban esa sensación. Aunque muy pocas personas lo crean, me hacía daño y no me gustaba engañarlas. Pero también es su culpa que vieran algo más donde no lo hay. Yo les dije a todas que solo me iba a acostar con ellas y punto final.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. No podía dejar de pensarlo. ¿Fue real, si o no? ¿Fue real, si o no? ¿Lo fue? ¿Fue real? La idea me daba pánico. ¿Fue real, si o no? ¿Lo fue?

Alguien tocó la puerta, era Naruto.  
- Hola, Sasuke-baka. ¿Qué tal?  
- Hm…  
- Me alegro que te encuentres bien – me dijo con ironía  
- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije mientras le daba un poco de té.  
- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sasuke, tenemos una misión! – lo miré enojado, las misiones no me eran asignadas – No mires así, baka. Esta vez también vas a ir. ¡La vieja de Tsunade dice que ya puedes ir y es fuera de Konoha! Ya te están tomando más confianza. ¡Vamos a ser como antes! Lo pasábamos bien, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Ah, sí! También vamos a ir con Hinata-chan, Kiba y Shino.  
- ¿Cu-cuan… - por alguna razón la garganta se me secó y mis palabras se negaban a salir. La mano me temblaba y dejé mi taza de té en la mesa.  
- ¡Partimos hoy en la tarde; como a las seis! ¡Genial! Kakashi nos dijo que podías hacer lo que queramos antes de la misión pero nos dijo que NO PODÍAMOS llegar tarde. No hizo casi jurar que íbamos a estar a las seis en punto en la salida de Konoha. No se porque tanto apuro si él es el que siempre llega tarde.  
Miraba mi taza de té en la mesa mientras Naruto no paraba de hablar ni para tomar aire. Desvié mi mirada a Naruto. Me había sacudido al no prestarle atención y me repetía su última pregunta.  
- ¿Quieres salir, Sasuke? ¿A comer o a entrenar o algo? Has estado medio desaparecido… - quitando sus manos de mi hombro y con la mirada en el suelo continuó – Sakura-chan ha estado preguntando mucho por ti. Esta preocupada y no sé porque no ha querido venir… - pude entenderlo. A Naruto le gustaba Sakura y de que ella, a pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente, se mostrara todavía así conmigo le molestaba.  
- No se, dobe. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. – Naruto abrió su boca enojado. De seguro me iba a gritar por decirle así. No me importaba. Lo hacíamos siempre pero ahora no andaba con los ánimos para eso.  
- Naruto, la puerta es ancha – le dije cortante. El cerró su boca, me dijo que era un baka y se fue. Tenía esa misma mirada herida que le vi a Sakura una vez. Por un momento me sentí mal por ser así, por tratarlos mal y por alejarlos. Que suerte de que ellos no se dan por vencidos y que alegría que siguen siendo mis amigos. Me daba una sensación de calor, una sensación que me decía que era humano y que respiraba. Luego sacudí mi cabeza. Mejor. Yo quiero estar solo, me dije. No necesito a gente estúpida que me impedan matar a Itachi, me volví a repetir como muchas otras veces.

Salí de mi casa. Tenía que ir a comprar algo para la misión. Algo de comida, algunas armas. En fin. En la tienda me encontré con ese chico Hyuuga, tenía entendido que era el primo de Hinata. Mmm, si, ese… Neji. Andaba con una chica, a esa también me parecía haberla visto en alguna parte. Tenten. Eso, era Tenten.  
Neji fijó su vista en mí mientras Tenten miraba con asombro una reluciente y fina Katana roja. Los ojos de Neji eran blancos como los de todos los Hyuuga, como los de Hinata pero había algo en ellos que no podían ser confundidos con los de su prima. Al notar su persistente mirada lo encaré.

-¿Qué?   
Tenten desvió su mirada de la Katana hacía nosotros.  
- Tenten, ¿ya tienes lo que necesitas? – dijo Neji sin quitar su mirada sobre mí, Tenten asintió mientras tomaba una bolsa del mostrador – Vamos, entonces.  
Tenten al pasar al lado mió me sonrió y me dijo un "buenos días, Sasuke". Yo no le dije nada, me volví a fijar en Neji. Había algo que me perturbaba en su mirada. Se podría decir como cierto odio y una profunda amenaza.  
- ¿Qué? – le volví a repetir. El fastidio era obvio en mi voz. Él solo siguió su camino para encontrarse con Tenten a la salida del local. Que tipo más raro, me dije.

El día se me pasó volando, eran alrededor de las cinco y media cuando llegué a la salida de Konoha. Ya estaban casi todos ahí. Que sorpresa, faltaba Kakahi y… Hinata.

Para la gran sorpresa de todos Kakashi llegó a las seis pero Hinata no.

- Kiba, Shino; ¿Dónde esta Hinata? – preguntó Kurenai.  
- No lo sé. Ella nos dijo que iba a venir – le dijo Kiba mientras su perro ladraba.  
- Nos dijo que iba a tratar de venir – corrigió Shino. Kurenai frunció el seño.   
- ¡Hey, hey, Kurenai-sensei! ¡Yo podría ir a buscar a Hinata-chan! – gritó Naruto entrando en la conversación. Kurenai lo vio un momento como pensando la idea.  
- Kiba, ve a buscarla.  
- ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si dije que yo puedo ir! – Naruto chilló, Kurenai le hizo un gesto a Kakashi quien trató vagamente de calmar a Naruto.  
- No creo que haga falta, ahí viene – dijo Sakura apuntando a una figura que corría hacía nuestra dirección. La persona que corría era, efectivamente, ella. Cuando llegó Kurenai le reprochó el retraso dejándole bien claro que un ninja siempre debía ser puntual.  
- Kurenai, deberíamos explicar la misión ahora – ella asintió.

- Ha habido quejas de ninjas en las fronteras del sur, iremos a ver que pasa allá. No sabemos que esperar por eso el Hokage ha asignado a tan calificados ninjas para esta misión – nos sonrió al decir eso – Esta misión es de suma importancia, tal vez se descubra algún posible ataque a la aldea. También será muy peligroso así que les pido que sean cuidadosos y se respalden en el trabajo en equipo. Kakashi y yo tenemos otras misiones así que solo los acompañaremos hasta la mitad del camino.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar a la frontera del sur?  
- Unos tres o cuatro días – dijo Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Las cosas transcurrieron sin mayores problemas. Naruto y Kiba peleaban constantemente, Hinata los veía y sonreía divertida. Shino se sentaba al lado de Hinata y también los veía pelear. A veces hablaba con Hinata, a veces no. Yo estaba sentado contra un árbol y Sakura se sentó al lado mío. Kakashi y Kurenai nos dieron unos últimos consejos, nos indicaron el camino y se devolvieron a Konoha.

Esa noche nos instalamos a los pies de un enorme roble.  
Nos sentamos alrededor de una fogata donde preparamos algo para comer. Al ver a Hinata sentada al lado de Shino mirando el suelo, lo supe. Era real. Lo que había soñado era real. No podía ser lo contrario, tenía que ser real. Su cara y cuello ya no mostraba los moretones que había tenido. Se mostraba de nuevo aquella piel frágil y blanca, con las facciones finas y dulces. Todo de ella era placentero para el ojo, incluso la suavidad de sus gestos. Pero había algo en ella que no encajaba con su imagen angelical. Ella tenía sus ojos como siempre…, esos ojos siempre bajos y tristes.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? ¿Sasuke-kun…? ¿Estás bien?  
Me fijé en Sakura, sus ojos parecían preocupados.  
- Pareces un poco ido – me dijo luego de un momento.  
- Estoy bien – le dije cortante.

El equipo de Shino había traído una carpa para acampar. Todo muy preparado y ordenado. El nuestro, nada. Por suerte la carpa era lo suficientemente grande para todos. Algo apretados pero cabíamos todos al final. El asunto este me provocó más de un problema, dormir tan cerca de alguien me incomodaba. Y mucho. Sobre todo si el estúpido de Naruto se movía como un pez fuera del agua.

Dormí mal. Me desperté en la mitad de la noche encontrándome con el pie de Naruto en mi cara. Lo aparté y me senté. Di un vistazo a la carpa, todos dormían menos… menos Hinata. Ella estaba sentada también, abrazaba sus piernas y tenía su cabeza en las rodillas. No podía verle la cara. Poca luz entraba en la carpa. Ella movió su cabeza hacía mí.

- Buenas noches, Uchiha-san – me dijo en un susurro. Yo asentí. Nos quedamos viéndonos un par de minutos. Había algo que tenía que decirle, algo que se rehusaba a salir más allá de mi boca.  
- No significa nada – le dije. Ella me respondió cuestionándome con los ojos. ¿Y si no fue real? ¿Si fue parte de mi sueño? ¿Si… si no lo era? Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Si… si… si en verdad no… no fue… real?  
- Lo de la otra noche – dije en un murmuro casi inaudible. Ahí pareció entender. Su cara se volvió a esconder entre sus rodillas, de seguro quería evitar que viera su cara roja. En verdad no importaba si estaba a unos centímetros de mí, yo no hubiera podido verla bien, estábamos a oscuras.  
- Lo sé… y lo s-siento, U-uchiha-san… - oí luego de un tiempo – No… no fue mi in-intención mo-molestarte y… bu-bueno… Pe-perdón… - volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

La miré volverse a acostar. Me encontré a mi mismo sonriendo. No tenía ganas de dormir, me acosté y di un par de vueltas en mi saco de dormir. Sentí el pie de Naruto pegarme en la espalda. Suspiré. Iba a ser una larga noche.

- ¡Deberían despertarlo ya! ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que el príncipe Sasuke se eche a dormir toda la mañana!  
- ¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun, aliento de perro!  
- Sakura-chan… yo creo que Kiba tiene razón…  
- ¡Lo iré a despertar yo mismo!  
- ¡No, no lo molestes! ¡Noo!

Un chillido y un aullido de perro me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Vi que no había nadie más en la carpa. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Me había quedado dormido. Era mi primera misión importante y la estaba arruinando. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Salí de la carpa y ahí estaba Kiba noqueado en el suelo. Su perro aullaba sin consuelo al lado suyo y Hinata estaba arrodillada al lado de él mientras le tocaba la frente. Shino miraba a Kiba y luego a Sakura.

- Creo que debe haber cierto trabajo de equipo aquí y noquear a tus compañeros no creo que lo sea – dijo Shino viendo a Sakura por sobre sus lentes.  
- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Buenos días! – me dijo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Shino le venía de decir. Shino volvió su vista a Hinata.  
- Hey, Hinata-chan, ¿Kiba se va a despertar pronto? Porque conozco los golpes de Sakura y de verdad que a veces puedes pasar de largo varios días – dijo Naruto acercándose.  
- ¡Naruto-baka! – le dijo Sakura, Naruto eludió un buen golpe justo a tiempo.  
- Hinata – le dijo Shino.  
- Si… Se pon-pondrá bien dentro de poco, Shino-kun.  
- Vamos, hay que guardar la carpa.  
- Si.

Habíamos guardado todo pero Kiba seguía sin responder.  
- Kiba-kun… - decía Hinata mientras acariciaba su pelo. La cabeza de Kiba estaba en la falda de su compañera y su perro acostado en su lado.  
- ¿Segura que no puedes hacer nada? – le dijo Naruto a Sakura.  
- ¡Que está desmayado! ¡Tiene que despertarse solo! – le repitió Sakura.

Hinata había estado al lado de Kiba desde que este se había caído desmayado. Repetía su nombre en un vano intento de despertarlo. Shino solo miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Un par de momentos más tarde Kiba despertó.

- ¡Kiba-kun! – dijo Hinata ayudándolo a levantarse.  
- Je, estoy bien, Hinata-chan.  
- Nos hemos retrasado mucho, estas cosas no deben volver a pasar – dijo Shino mirando a Naruto, Sakura y yo – Además debemos elegir a un líder.  
- ¡Yo! – gritó Naruto. Me sorprendió ver que ni Hinata ni Kiba mostraron indicios de querer tener el título.  
- Je, si te tenemos de líder vamos a terminar mal. Muy mal – ese fue el único comentario que hizo Kiba. En cambio fue Shino que dio un paso adelante.  
- Entonces juguemos piedra, papel o tijera – dijo Naruto. Shino asintió.  
- Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres participar? – me preguntó Sakura. No dije nada, miraba el juego que iba a empezar. Mi vista se paseo por las manos de Naruto y de Shino y luego en ella.

Shino ganó. Empezamos nuestro camino a la frontera rápidamente. Saltando de un árbol a otro lo más rápido posible. Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo. Calculamos que un día y medio al mismo paso ya estaríamos allá. Ya estábamos cerca del área donde habían problemas así que decidimos hacer guardias de a dos. Me tocó con Kiba que por el cansancio o el golpe en la cabeza del cual seguía convaleciente cayó dormido a los diez minutos de comenzada nuestra guardia. Me lo quedé mirando un rato mientras dormía. Yo nunca he podido quedarme dormido tan rápido o dormir bien en realidad. Siempre tenía pesadillas. Y al verlo dormir tan plácidamente le tuve cierta envidia. Cierta envidia… la palabra me quedó dando vueltas hasta que oí un ruido. Me puse en alerta. El ruido venía de la carpa así que desistí de despertar a Kiba y guardé mi kunai.

- ¿Hinata?  
- Ho-hola, U-uchiha-san… Voy a bus-buscar un po-poco de a-agua… - me dijo mostrándome su botella vacía. Asentí y ella desapareció entre los árboles para ir a un río cercano. Tal vez la debí haber acompañado. Nah, Hinata es una chica fuerte, me dije. Ella sabe cuidarse sola, me dije.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Demasiado tarde para reaccionar, sentí un kunai contra mi cuello. Escuché un quejido y me di cuenta de que Kiba estaba en la misma situación. Pero la carpa seguía sin ser despertada. De un rápido movimiento patee al tipo ese en la cabeza y luego al tipo que tenía a Kiba. Acto seguido corrí a despertar a los otros. Dentro de la carpa había otro ninja y antes de que yo pudiese tirarle un par de shurikens Shino ya se había encargado de él. Todos se despertaron por el ruido y Naruto gritaba como enfermo por explicaciones. Entre las palabras de todos pude notar que preguntaron por Hinata. Ahí fue cuando entré en razón.

- Hi-hinata… Fue por agua… Hinata fue por agua… - me quedé parado repitiendo esa frase mientras todos corrían hacía el río. Caí de rodillas. Algo se apoderó de mí. Me pegué en la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo? Me pegué hasta que sentí sangre correr por mi mejilla. Me reí. Que tonto. Me pego como un enfermo.

Sentí los choques de kunais y shurikens. Corrí hasta llegar a la fuente de sonido. Naruto tenía a un hombre tomado por el cuello de su traje y le gritaba un par de preguntas. Mis ojos recorrieron la escena y solté aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Hinata estaba sentada y Sakura le curaba su brazo izquierdo. Tenía un profundo corte en su antebrazo, del codo hasta la muñeca pero bajo la aureola verde que creaba Sakura el corte fue disminuyendo.

- Bien, Hinata-chan, con esto estarás bien. Te pondré estas cremas y te lo vendaré, ¿ok? Con esto estarás bien… - le dijo mientras destapaba un par de envases.  
- Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? – a la pregunta de Kiba ella asintió y él sonrió – Le diste su merecido a esos estúpidos, Hinata-chan. Has mejorado mucho – ella solo se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hasta mí. Me sentí mal. Fue mi culpa. Fue mi culpa que ella estuviese así. Fue mi culpa. Fue mi culpa porque la dejé irse sola a buscar agua sabiendo que ya estábamos en una zona de peligro. Estaba herida y era toda mi culpa… Me acerqué a ellos para decirle que lo sentía, que debí haberla acompañado, que era mi culpa.  
- Que débil eres. Hasta esos ninjas de tercera te dejan así – fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Ella se tensó ante el comentario y Kiba apretó sus puños dispuesto a pegarme.  
- Para tu mayor información, baka – sentí a Naruto detrás de mí – cuando llegamos aquí, Hinata se las estaba arreglando bastante bien. Casi no necesitó nuestra ayuda – vi la cara de Hinata roja ante el comentario de Naruto.  
- Lo que sea, ya está amaneciendo, debemos apurarnos en guardar todo y llegar a la frontera – dijo Shino devolviéndose a la carpa.

Con la información de Naruto supimos donde estaba la base que estaban usando los ninjas. Eran varios ninjas perdidos, de muy poca clase, de diferentes países que habían reunido a varios subordinados a través de sus viajes. La estrategia de invasión funcionó bastante bien hasta que llegamos a donde estaban los líderes de la pequeña organización. Dos debían estar en la categoría de chuunins y uno debía ser jounin. Naruto hizo replicaciones de sí mismo y se lanzó contra ellos. Un par de bolas de fuego destruyeron las replicaciones y quemaron severamente el brazo derecho de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura corriendo a él. Naruto apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor. Su ropa quemada se pegaba a la piel. Sakura creó una aureola verde alrededor del brazo de Naruto para curarlo.

Activé mi Sharingan y empecé a atacar al más alto.  
- Váyanse a casa, pendejos. Tenemos cosas de grandes que hacer, vayan a jugar a otra parte – me decía entre risas mientras bloqueaba todos mis ataques. Le pegué en la cara, salió volando y escupió sangre. Uno de los chuunins, uno moreno, se abalanzó contra Naruto y Sakura. Kiba paró el ataque. El moreno tuvo una lucha contra Kiba de un par de minutos pero el chuunin controlando la tierra aprisionó sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. Yo seguía peleando con el más alto, al parecer el líder del grupo mientras Shino y Hinata se las arreglaban con el segundo chuunin, uno pelirrojo. Kiba iba a ser atacado cuando Hinata le lanzó un kunai explosivo al moreno. Naruto y Sakura volvieron a la batalla y me ayudaron contra el líder. Al cabo de un rato ya habíamos terminado con él y Shino le daba el golpe de gracia a su oponente. Hinata tenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el moreno y utilizando la técnica de los Hyuuga estaba claro que a ese tipo le quedaba poco. Hinata corrió hasta él, con sus golpes bloqueó sus canales de chakra y luego hubo una enorme explosión.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – gritó Naruto mientras corría hacía el humo. Shino y Sakura hacían lo mismo. El humo se fue disipando y ahí estaba Hinata peleando aún contra el ninja. Kiba estaba mal herido y trataba de pararse con mucho esfuerzo. Hinata y el ninja se separaron.  
- Que pena, tu novio se va a morir. Bueno…, tu también... Había bombas entre la tierra, lindo truco, ¿no? Una lástima morir tan joven – le dijo a Hinata con una sádica sonrisa- El destino del débil – luego se abalanzó contra ella. Hinata le pegó el estomago, él le enterró un kunai en el hombro. Él cayó al suelo inconciente y Hinata logró sostenerse en pie. Shino caminó hacia ella.  
- Hinata… ¿Estás bien…?  
- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estuviste genial y…! – Naruto se detuvo cuando ella cayó de rodillas - ¡Sakura-chan, ven a ayudar a Hinata-chan!  
- Ya voy… déjame estabilizar a Kiba un poco…

Shino tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos. Creo que fue una de las pocas veces que le vi cambiar su cara. Estaba preocupado.  
- Buen trabajo, Hinata – ella, de alguna manera, se las arregló para sonreír débilmente.  
- Has mejorado mucho, Hinata-chan – le dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado – Vas a ser pronto una kunoichi de la elite de Konoha.  
Shino examinaba a Hinata con preocupación y luego de un momento aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Naruto.  
- Llama a Sakura, Naruto. No es normal que Hinata esté así, él no era tan bueno y ella no está tan malherida… -.  
- Era un… un ku-kunai… envenenado, Shi-shino-kun… - ella entrecerró los ojos en muestra de dolor. Levantó la mano al kunai que todavía estaba clavado en su hombro tratando de sacarlo. Pero demasiado débil para hacerlo Shino lo hizo por ella. Ella ahogó un grito de dolor.

Las cosas se me hicieron lentas e infinitas. Naruto pasó corriendo al lado mío para buscar a Sakura. Gracias a un pequeño choque que tuvimos puse el pie en la tierra nuevamente. Avancé hacia Shino y Hinata.

Shino me miró un instante por sobre sus lentes.  
- Tengo frío… - la oí decir con una voz tan suave, tan débil, tan sin vida. Shino la dejó en el suelo un momento, se sacó su chaqueta y la envolvió en ella. Luego la volvió a tomar en sus brazos. Dándole calor y seguridad. Cosas que yo jamás podría hacer, ni por nadie ni por… ni por ella…  
- Calma, Hinata. La misión fue cumplida con éxito, lo hiciste muy bien y ahora volvemos a casa… - le dijo Shino y ella cerraba sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Ella se moría y yo estaba ahí. Parado al lado de ella que estaba en los brazos de Shino. Ella se moría y era toda mi culpa. Ella se moría y yo no hacía nada. Ella se moría. Ella se moría. Sentí rabia contra ella, sentí furia contra mí, sentí que se moría. Que algo se me escapaba de los dedos. Ella se moría. Quería decir su nombre. Decir su nombre y que sus ojos se fijaran en mí.

- Hinata…  
Ella abrió sus ojos. Le costó focalizarlos, vio a Shino un momento y luego a mí. Me vio con esos ojos… y yo… Me vio y se moría… Y yo no podía hacer nada. Más tiempo sus ojos se fijaban en mí, más la fría presión en mi pecho se hacía presente.   
- Lo… lo s-siento…, Uchiha-san… - me dijo con aquella voz que iba perdiendo. Sostuve su mirada y luego me fijé en el suelo. Y ella cerró sus ojos blancos, con esa suavidad y delicadeza que jamás dejaba sus gestos.

Seguí. ¡Maldito colegio! Mi primer día y el sádico de profesor de mathe me dio una tarea de ksdkj·"·$. En fin, aquí la cosa se apresura más, ¿no? Además creo que es mi capítulo más largo. Las cosas ya se están dando pero como que Sasuke no se da cuenta. Bueno, al menos quiero dar esa idea… Está muy mala esta parte. Dejé volar mucho mi imaginación Unn. Espero les guste, dejen reviews pliis T.T


	7. Chapter 7

¡¡Volví! Si! Bueno, perdón por el retraso pero creo que podre actualizar solo los fines de semana… Maldito estúpido cerdo cochino inmundo tal por cual de ese condenado que tengo de profe de biología. Debe morir! (esa tarea de tres páginas… nah, en verdad ese tipo esta medio tocado, no?) Bien… Espero que le guste este capítulo, lo pensé mucho nn (asi pasó las interminables horas de historia, pensando fics xD). Y pues, bueno, que lo disfruten y eso.  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad, solo tomo prestado sus personajes nn y eso.  
Perdón por faltas de ortografía y gramática y esas cosas…  
Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente.

Mi casa

Sakura había insistido en que la fuéramos a buscar al finalizar su turno. No quise ir pero Naruto me sacó de mi casa y me arrastró al Hospital de Konoha.

- Ay, Sasuke, ¡si no fuera por nosotros serías un antisocial! ¡Te pondrías una máscara y una capa negra y andarías caminando así por tu casa! Como… como este… como se llamaba… Este… Espera, yo sé… Este… este tipo loco…, mmm, ¿cómo se llamaba? – decía mientras llegábamos al hospital, puso su dedo en su mentón y una de esas caras pensativas que mas bien que trasmitir seriedad daban risa.  
- El Fantasma de la Opera, Narut – dijo Sakura que acaba de aparecer detrás de la puerta de un consultorio pero antes que pudiese terminar la frase Naruto ya había hablado de nuevo.  
- ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Vas a aparecer el Fantasma de la Opera, Sasuke! Mmm, tal vez haya que hacerle un par de cambios al nombre, ¿no? – me dijo mirándome con una de esas sonrisas burlonas – Mejor Sakura-chan y yo empezamos a ahorrar para comprarte un órgano – añadió mientras su cara sonrojada le sonreía a Sakura. Ella se limitó a verle con esas caras de divertida resignación.  
- No lo molestes más, Naruto. De seguro ha sido terrible todo el camino, ¿no, Sasuke-kun? – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mi enojo era evidente.  
- Hmph… - fue todo lo que salió por mi boca.

Sakura nos dijo que la esperáramos un poco. Tenía que guardar su bata y un par de cosas en su casillero. Naruto esperaba pacientemente a Sakura, la sonrisa de tonto enamorado no abandonaba su rostro. Yo lo veía con fastidio, miraba a mí alrededor y me daban ganas de vomitar. El olor de médico y estar en los hospitales nunca me ha gustado. Siempre he tratado de evadirlos.

- Lo siento por la espera, chicos – dijo Sakura caminando hacia nosotros. Tenía un bolso de mano y se le notaba cansada. Naruto debió notarlo porque su sonrisa decayó un poco. Nos disponíamos a ir cuando una enfermera rubia y regordeta nos detuvo.  
- Sakura-chan, cariño, Tsunade-sama quería verte antes de que te fueras – nos regaló una cálida sonrisa. Me recordó a mi madre. Mi madre siempre me sonría con ese tipo de calidez.  
- ¿Si? Bueno, gracias Tomoe-san – luego se volvió a dar vuelta hacía nosotros - ¿Me acompañan un momento a la oficina de Tsunade? Tiene una oficina especial aquí en el hospital así que no tendremos que ir a la oficina oficial del Hokage – Naruto asintió feliz como siempre. Al parecer tenía alguna relación con esa vieja de Tsunade.  
- ¿Qué querrá la vieja esta vez? – dijo Naruto despreocupadamente mientras caminábamos a su oficina. Naruto no vio venir un golpe.  
- ¡Más respecto, Naruto! – gritó Sakura indignada. Apresuró el paso dejando a un adolorido Naruto detrás.

Sakura tomó la manilla de la puerta pero no avanzó más. Tenía una extraña expresión y cuando Naruto abrió la boca para gritarle de que qué pasaba ella lo silenció tapándole la boca. Su completa atención en lo que había detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Sakura! – se escuchó un fuerte gritó. Sakura se tensó y pegándose con la mano en la frente se maldijo por lo estúpida que era - ¡Siempre te he dicho que es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas! – Sakura abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza - ¡Sobre todo si andas con ese baka de Naruto!  
Ahí Naruto entró en acción entrando de golpe en la oficina del Hokage. Luego de Sakura entré yo. Naruto estaba apuntó de chillar algo cuando se detuvo en seco.  
- ¿Shi-shikamaru…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – fue lo único que oí decir de Naruto. Al notar su presencia fruncí el seño. Shikamaru suspiró fastidiando y evitando a Naruto se volvió de nuevo hacía Tsunade.  
- Entonces, Hokage-sama… Podría traer el libro pero necesitaría un per --  
- ¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¡Te estoy hablando! – le cortó Naruto. Shikamaru puso sus manos en sus oídos.  
- ¿Podrías no gritar tanto? – dijo de un tono perezoso.  
- ¡Baka! ¡No ves que Shikamaru me está explicando algo importante! – dijo Tsunade mientras sus puños casi rompen la mesa.  
- No tienes porque enojarte tanto… - dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos. Sakura suspiró resignada – Vieja loca… - agregó por lo bajo y Sakura casi entra en shock.  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Más respeto! – gritó Sakura. Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados y sacudía su cabeza levemente mientras murmuraba algo de lo problemático que era todo esto.  
- ¡Tu! – gritó Tsunade y un chakra asesino se hizo presente - ¡Eres un baka! ¡¿No ves que estoy en algo imprortante, aquí! ¡Y espían mi conversación además! – se fijo en Sakura que retrocedió aterrada – Yo deb --  
- ¡Tsunade-sama! – interrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe la ayudante personal de Tsunade. Toda la furia que experimentaba esa vieja se fijó en ella. Pero ella pareció ignorarlo - ¡Tsunade-sama, la condición de Hyuuga Hinata ha empeorado! ¡Está en situación crítica!   
- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Hinata-chan! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado! – dijo como histérico Naruto. La cara de Tsunade se volvió seria y salió corriendo de la oficina seguida por su ayudante.

Naruto no dudó ni un segundo en correr detrás de Tsunade. La expresión que tenía esa chica cuando entró en la oficina hubiera preocupado a cualquiera. Está en situación crítica. La frase se repitió en mi cabeza varias veces. Detrás de Naruto fue Sakura, sin más remedio fui yo también y sentí como Shikamaru suspiraba y se unía a la pequeña caravana.

Situación crítica… Hinata había salido del hospital un par de días después que habíamos vuelto de la misión. Era un veneno muy común y solo fatal si no se le trataba. Además nos habían dado libre luego de esa misión. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué en situación crítica?  
- ¡Hey, Hinata-chan! ¡Kiba! ¡Shino!  
- Ah… Ho-hola, Na-naruto-kun… Sakura, U-uchiha-san…  
- Hola, Kiba, Shino-san.  
- Hola, ¿cómo están?  
- Bien, ¿y ustedes?  
- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras mejor! Ese kunai te dejó bastante mal, ¿eh?  
- Ah… eum… no… no fue na-nada, Naruto-kun…  
- ¡Pero, Hinata-chan! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Parecía que ya estabas muerta!  
- ¡Naruto!  
- Es-estoy bi-bien… No se preo-preocupen…  
- Fue solo un veneno común y corriente. Solo era peligroso si no era tratado.  
- Le estaba preguntando a Hinata-chan no a ti, aliento de perro. ¡Ña!  
Los habíamos encontrado en la salida del hospital. Ella sonreía alegre mientras Kiba le contaba alguna de las estupideces que cuenta siempre. Su perro ladraba entre sus pies y el viento revolvía juguetonamente su pelo. Shino se veía más calmado ahora que salían del hospital con Kiba y, esta vez, con Hinata.

Tsunade entró a la sala número cuatro. Luego entró su ayudante dejando la puerta abierta. Dejando ver a Hinata tirada en una cama retorciéndose de dolor. Sus brazos rodeaban su estomago con fuerza y su cuerpo tenía aquel sudor enfermizo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor. Me fijé en su boca, me fijé en las sabanas… Estaba escupiendo sangre, y mucha. No. No era que escupiera sangre sino que salía de su boca, fluía de boca… Y mucha… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa? Mi vista no se despega de ella que se doblaba de dolor. ¿Qué le pasa? Díganme. ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿¡Qué le pasa! – gritó entrando a la habitación Naruto. Volvió a repetir la pregunta al lado de Tsunade que no le hacía caso.  
- ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! – gritó ella y empujó a Naruto que llegó volando a la pared rompiéndola un poco. Naruto quedó medio noqueado.

Tsunade obligó a Hinata a ponerse boca arriba y haciendo una aureola verde en sus manos las puso su pecho. Ella soltó un fuerte jadeo de dolor y haciendo un poco de fuerza se volvió a encoger en una pequeña bolita.  
- ¡Shizune! – dijo Tsunade y Shizune tomó con fuerza los hombros de Hinata y la obligó a ponerse boca arriba. Hinata movía sus piernas pero Shizune se mantenía firme. Tsunade hizo un par de sellos y creando de nuevo esa aureola verde en su manos puso una en el cuello de Hinata y otra en su estomago.  
- ¡Shizune, ahora! – ella asintió con la cabeza y formando los mismos sellos puso sus manos en el pecho de Hinata.

Ambas se veían muy concentradas en una muy difícil situación. Por el rostro de Tsunade corrió una gota de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era tan grave que hasta la misma Tsunade tenía que intervenir? Me fijé en Hinata que parecía sufrir aún más con las manos de Tsunade y Shizune sobre ella. Hinata tenía moretones. Millones de ellos. Millones manchando su blanca piel.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Tsunade. Sakura también estaba impresionada por el estado de Hinata pero al oír a su maestra volvió en sí.  
- ¿S-si…? – dijo luego de que Tsunade la llamara por segunda vez.  
- Corre a buscar a la Segunda División Médica – dijo mientras desviaba su vista de Hinata a Sakura.  
- ¿A la… a la Se-se… segunda División…? – dijo incrédula Sakura.  
- ¿¡Qué no me has escuchado bien! – le gritó con violencia. Sakura asintió torpemente y salió corriendo de la sala perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… Su nombre no podía salir de mi cabeza. Hinata… Que alguien me diga que te pasa. Quería salir de esa sala. Lo que le pasara a una niña débil y mimada por todos no era mi incumbencia. Completamente fuera de mis asuntos. De mi importancia… Pero mis pies se negaban a avanzar y mis ojos se negaban a dejar su cuerpo.

Sentí como algunas personas me empujaron al entrar violentamente a la sala. Era el equipo médico ese. Alrededor de cinco hombres de blanco se pusieron alrededor de Hinata. No la pude ver más pero escuchaba sus quejidos y a veces pequeños gritos de dolor.

- ¡Shikamaru! – se escuchó la voz de Tsunade entre todo ese gentío - ¡Ve y busca ese libro! ¡Tienes mi permiso!  
- Pero, Hokage-sama… Necesito un permiso firmado por --  
- ¡Que vayas a buscar ese libro, ahora! ¡Y todos fuera de aquí, estorban!

Shikamaru salio de la sala. Sakura arrastró a un semi-inconciente Naruto que hablaba incoherencias fuera de la sala y yo me quedé ahí. No podía moverme. Por alguna razón tenía que escuchar sus quejidos, sus gemidos… Tenía que saber que bien o mal ella estaba con vida.

- Eh, Sasuke – oí decir a Shikamaru – Vamos.  
- Pe-pero… Shi-shikamru… - decía Naruto.  
- ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto, Shikamaru? – preguntó Sakura.  
- Mmm… Se puede decir – dijo mientras perezosamente empezaba a caminar.

Vi a Hinata entre un hueco que dejaron los médicos. Apreté los puños y seguí a Shikamaru. Salimos del hospital pero él no mostraba signos de querer decir algo.

- Y bien, Shikamaru… ¿No vas a contar…? – dijo Naruto mientras se tambaleaba.  
- Ahm… Bueno, Hinata esta envenenada.  
- ¿¡Qué! – explotaron Sakura y Naruto. Shikamaru suspiró y empezó a saltar entre los techos.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? – chilló Naruto alcanzándolo.  
- Yo no sé como se envenenó. Ustedes estuvieron en la misión, ¿no? – dijo mientras saltaba frente a una puerta y buscaba algo en su bolsillo.  
- Si, pero… Pero Hinata no tenía un veneno muy fuerte… Salió casi el día después que volvimos de la misión – dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la vista pensando otras posibilidades para ese problema.  
- Shikamaru, explic --  
- Naruto, trata de no gritar… - suspiró resignado – Estén quietos, vamos a tener que robar un libro que hay aquí…  
- ¿¡Robar! ¡Yo no robo! – gritó Naruto ofendido. Sakura no dijo nada pero concordaba con él.  
- Entonces no vayas – dijo simplemente Shikamaru mientras abría la puerta. Verificó los alrededores y empezó a caminar por lo innumerables pasillos. Yo lo seguí. Naruto pareció fastidiado pero nos siguió. Sakura también.  
- Mmm… Shikamaru… ¿Por qué ten --  
- Luego les explico – respondió cortando a Sakura. Por suerte Naruto mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Llegamos frente unas enormes puertas de acero. Shikamaru puso su oído en la puerta y luego de unos minutos retrocedió. Hizo un par de sellos y posó ambas manos en las puertas. Estas, poco a poco, se fueron abriendo. Shikamaru se dio vuelta y nos susurro que cuando el dijera corramos teníamos que salir disparados por donde habíamos venido. Todos asentimos aunque estaba más que seguro que Naruto no recordaba por donde habíamos venido. Shikamaru inspeccionó los alrededores luego se dio vuelta a las grandes puertas ahora completamente abiertas.

- Por hacer esto me van a matar después, en fin… Esto es tan problemático…

Shikamaru levantó su vista a un gordo libro viejo y roñoso que había detrás de esas puertas. Estaba en una especie de altar. Me llamó la atención que en esa sala solo estuviera ese libro. Shikamaru tomó aire y corrió hacia el libro y en cuanto lo sacó una ruidosa alarma empezó a sonar.

- ¡Corran! – gritó mientras nos alcanzaba.

Corrimos y Shikamaru nos guiaba. Tenía el libro bajo el brazo. Chocamos contra la puerta por donde habíamos entrado. Sentíamos pasos correr a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. Un terror inmenso iba aumentando en la cara de Shikamaru. Buscaba como frenético algo en su bolsillo.

- Las llaves, las llaves… - se decía mientras buscaba. Las encontró pero se tardaba mucho en encontrar la correcta.  
- Shikamaru, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó nerviosa Sakura mientras los violentos pasos se iban acercando más y más.  
- Mierda, mierda – decía Shikamaru mientras con el temblor de sus manos las llaves se le refalaron. Se agachó a recogerlas.  
- ¿¡Qué mierda hemos venido a robar, eh, Shikamaru! – gritaba como histérico Naruto. La tensión, terror y nerviosismo crecían a medida que los pasos se acercaban.  
- Mierda, tenemos que salir o sino Hinata se muere… - dijo Shikamaru en un murmullo que pasó desapercibidos por los otros. En ese momento la presión en mi pecho se hizo notoria. Los pasos se acercaban y con eso las voces.  
- ¡Ya está! – Shikamaru gritó mientras la puerta se abría y los rayos del sol nos pegaban en el rostro - ¡Salgan, ahora! – Shikamaru tomó el libro que estaba en el suelo y pasamos corriendo por la puerta. Nos paramos a descansar un rato frente a la puerta para pasar un poco el susto - ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Van a salir! ¡Tenemos que volver al hospital! – nos gritó Shikamaru que estaba ya encima de un techo.

La ida al hospital fue silenciosa. Shikamaru iba a la delantera con el libro firme bajo el brazo. Estaba nervioso, lo pude notar. Miraba cada tanto en tanto a todos lados como buscando un posible ataque. Llegamos al hospital y Shikamaru preguntó donde estaba Tsunade y corrió hacía allá.

- Ho-hokage-sama… Te-tengo el libro y … - decía Shikamaru entrecortadamente. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad.  
- Buen trabajo, Shikamaru – dijo Tsunade y le sacó el libro de los brazos.  
- S-si… Pe-pero Hokage-sama… El permiso o sino yo --  
- Hablaremos de eso después – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en nuestras narices.

Levanté mi vista a un letrero que decía urgencias. Urgencia… Hinata… Su nombre se hizo omnipresente en mi cabeza.

- ¡Eh, eh, Shikamaru! ¡Nos debes una explicación, eh! – gritó Naruto deteniendo la marcha de Shikamaru.  
- Si, está bien… - dijo él.  
- Deberíamos quedarnos… Para ver si todo va bien con Hinata… - decía Sakura mientras sus manos subían a su pecho y posaba su vista nerviosa en el letrero de urgencias.  
- No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, Sakura. Ponerse nervioso no vale la pena ahora. Hinata está al cuidado de Tsunade y ahora ella tiene el libro. No hay de que preocuparse. Solo esperemos que… - Shikamaru cortó su frase ahí. Los tres nos fijamos en él.  
- ¿Esperar qué? – preguntó intrigado Naruto.  
- Que salga pronto de urgencia – dijo con una sonrisa. Su cara mostraba más. Había algo más, lo sé. Nos estaba mintiendo. La tensión entre nosotros volvió a crecer.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería, chicos? Ahí Shikamaru nos explica todo mejor – dijo Sakura en un intento de mejorar las cosas. Todos asentimos.

Es tarde. Estoy en mi casa. En mi cama. Mirando el techo.  
Los hechos de hoy día recorren mi cabeza. Me doy vuelta en mi cama y me fijo en la ventana. Es tarde. Es muy tarde. Ya han pasado tres días. Tres días con dos misiones. Tres días con entrenamiento. Tres días con ir a Ichiraku. Tres días con Sakura, Naruto y a veces Kakashi. Tres días donde Sakura y Naruto han ido a verla. Tres días desde que Shikamaru habló con nosotros.

Un veneno doble efecto… Doble efecto…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso de doble efecto?  
- Pobre Hinata… He oído hablar de ese tipo de venenos pero… pero pensé que estaban extintos…  
- Si. Los venenos doble efecto son una técnica especial de un antiguo clan de La Aldea de la Lluvia.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- El primer efecto se ve casi inmediatamente. Por eso Hinata estaba tan mal en la misión pero cuando este tipo de venenos es tratado no se corre peligro fatal.  
- ¿¡Entonces por qué está así!  
- Porque esta sufriendo el segundo efecto que está hecho para respaldar el primero porque el creador sabe que el primero puede ser exterminado rápidamente. El segundo se queda en el cuerpo por una o dos semanas y empieza a destruir células haciendo grandes heridas. Luego, súbitamente, todo estalla.  
- Ya veo… Las heridas internas provocan hemorragias que hacen que Hinata tenga tantos moretones…  
- Si. El veneno contiene también una alta dosis de anticoagulante lo que provoca que la victima además de morir por los daños de fiebre y cosas así que da el veneno muera también por desangramiento.  
- ¿Qué…? ¿¡Por qué no lo notaron antes!  
- No se puede notar fácilmente. Además esa opción siempre está descartada. Los venenos efecto doble ya no se ven porque el clan que los hacía fue aniquilado en una guerra.  
- ¿Entonces…?  
- Supongo que quedaron supervivientes… Por suerte el clan Nara tenía muy buenas relaciones con este clan antes de la guerra y por eso nos dejaron hacer una investigación sobre sus venenos. En el libro sale eso, espero.  
- ¿Qué? ¿O sea que no estas seguro?  
- Tal vez no nos hayan dejado investigarlo porque era su mejor veneno y que pudiera caer en manos ajenas era peligroso. Mi padre me había hablado de ese libro. En fin, es muy viejo y es una importante reliquia familiar así que cuando sepan que fui yo… Uf, me van a colgar… Necesito ese permiso de Tsunade.  
- ¡Eres un baka, Shikamaru! ¡Hinata-chan está muriéndose y tu pensando en lo que te van a decir en tu casa!  
- Shikamaru… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso por Hinata?  
- Hinata es un ninja igual que todos nosotros. Es una compañera de Konoha.  
- Ah…  
- Además es tranquila y es muy buena jugando Ajedrez y Go.  
- ¡Baka! ¡¿Solo la salvas para tener a alguien con quien jugar?  
- Mmm, si. Se puede decir que somos amigos.

El recuerdo de esa conversación con Shikamaru volvía a mi mente cada diez minutos. Naruto y Sakura fueron a encontrarse conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento con las caras largas y preocupadas luego de ir a visitar a Hinata cada uno de esos tres días. Estaba estabilizada pero no del todo bien. La imagen de Hinata retorciéndose de dolor… me dolía. Sakura me dijo que tenía como alucinaciones. A veces abría sus ojos al vacío y levantaba los brazos y murmuraba incoherencias. Imaginarme eso me dolía aún más.

Está amaneciendo ya. Puedo ver los rayos del sol traspasar la noche. Cierro mis ojos. Creo que no pasan ni diez minutos cuando oigo alguien tocar la puerta. Me desenvuelvo de las sabanas blancas con pesadez. Miré mi cama un momento. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo en esa pieza? ¿Cómo podía seguir durmiendo en esa cama? Hacía días que no limpiaba mi pieza o hacia mi cama. Era raro. El resto de mi casa lo limpiaba continuamente pero mi pieza era una catástrofe… Saqué las sabanas y puse unas limpias. Oí de nuevo el golpe en mi puerta y con las sabanas en los brazos fui a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola, Sasuke! ¿Haciendo aseo? – me sonrió Naruto con alegría.  
- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura saliendo detrás de Naruto.  
- Hmph…  
- Vamos a ver a Hinata, ¿vienes?  
Levanté mi vista y me fijé en Naruto. Todos estos días me había rehusado a ir al hospital a visitarla, no podía, simplemente no podía. No podía ni imaginar entrar en su habitación y verla así de nuevo. No quería verla así de nuevo y que un grupo de médicos corriera a ayudarla. No. No de nuevo.  
- Es… está bien.

No me di cuenta como Naruto me tomó del brazo y me sacó de mi casa dejando mis sabanas tiradas en el patio. Salimos casi corriendo hacia el hospital mientras Naruto me contaba que Hinata ya estaba mejor. Kiba lo había llamado y le había dicho que ya se había levantado y estaba volviendo de vuelta a la normalidad. Sonreí un poco.  
- ¿No es genial, Sasuke? – me dijo Naruto y se me miró por sobre su hombro. Lo encaré, el me vio incrédulo un momento y luego volvió a sonreír plenamente.  
- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡La hora de visita va a comenzar pronto!

Entramos al hospital y había un gran alboroto. Personas corriendo entre los pasillos, mujeres hablando y hombres con mirada de preocupación.  
- Que extraño. Hay mucha más gente de lo usual… - dijo Sakura tratando de abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.  
Noté que habían muchos Hyuugas.  
- Arg, háganse a un lado, por favor. Con permiso – decía Naruto que trataba de llegar a la habitación de Hinata. Entramos luego de chocar y recibir una mala mirada de más de un Hyuuga.  
- ¿Quién se creen estos? – decía Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua a algunos y cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces? – el grito de Sakura hizo que Hinata levantara su vista hacia ella.  
- Sa-sakura… Yo… yo qui-quiero ir… irme a casa… - dijo entrecortadamente mientras respiraba con dificultad. Estaba firmemente agarrada a los pies de su cama.  
- No puedes aún, Hinata-chan. Debes reposar un poco aquí en el hospital – le dijo Sakura con suavidad mientras iba hacia ella para ayudarla.  
- ¡N-no! ¡Qui-quiero irme! – Hinata apartó de un movimiento torpe y brusco las manos de Sakura – Además, mira… Ha venido gente de tu familia a verte, Hinata-chan…

Hinata bajó su vista dolida y se mordió el labio inferior con furia y tristeza. Luego recolectando toda la energía que a su pequeño cuerpo le quedaba salio corriendo de la habitación empujándome a Naruto y a mí en el proceso. Sakura corrió tras de ella, Naruto y yo las seguimos. Seguimos a Hinata por un pasillo casi vacío, parecía que no se iba a detener nunca. ¿De donde había sacado tanta energía? De la nada Hinata casi se cae y se apoya en la pared. Respirando con dificultad se fija en un hombre que venía en la dirección contraria. Él se para un instante cerca de Hinata, se fija en ella y el odio y la vergüenza se veían sus ojos. Su rostro mostraba asco y tenía ese toque de prepotencia y arrogancia. Lo odié. Lo odié por esa cara, lo odié por mirarla así. Él dijo algo que no pude oír, parecía que le escupiese las palabras a Hinata. Ella se tensó ante su comentario, él siguió su camino. Pude ver a Sakura muy sorprendida pero Naruto lo miraba con odio y apretaba sus puños. Hiashi, lo oí decir con ira. Iba a decirle algo a ese hombre pero Sakura lo detuvo. Me volví a fijar en Hinata quien me daba su espalda. Vi como su espalda temblaba un poco, sus manos se refalaron de la pared y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Con la cabeza entre sus manos empezó a llorar. Sus hombros se movían violentamente. Luego se cabeza fue cayendo hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. Algunas lágrimas mojaron el suelo.

Sakura y Naruto corrieron hasta ella y la llevaron hasta su habitación. Tenía la cabeza baja pero pude ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Cuando estuvimos todos en la pieza Hinata estaba sentada en su cama viendo fijamente la muralla. Me fijé en su fino y blanco cuello y en su cara húmeda y roja. Los moretones estaban empezando a desaparecer.

- Está usando su Byakugan – dije luego de ver su cara un momento. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos eran evidentes.  
- ¿¡Qué! – dijo Sakura dándose vuelta - ¡No, no, Hinata! ¡Te hace mal usarlo! ¡No!  
Sakura corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa luego volvieron a su estado de triste serenidad de siempre.  
- Lo… si-siento, Sakura… - dijo con suavidad. Su voz sonaba tan sin vida...  
- Hinata-chan – dijo Sakura apartándose un poco – Si quieres algo puedes llamarme, ¿está bien? – Hinata asintió desviando su mirada.  
- Pero, me refiero… Que si quieres hablar o… necesitas ayuda, yo estaría feliz de ayudarte, Hinata. Somos amigas y si tienes algún problema, bueno, tú sabes… - dijo Sakura y le apartó un par de mechones traviesos de la cara.  
- Gracias, Sakura – dijo Hinata mientras la miraba y le sonreía. Le sonreía abierta y plenamente. No podía dejar de hundirme en esa tierna sonrisa. No mostraba sus blancos dientes pero era una sonrisa, una sonrisa que daba mucho más allá.  
- Cuando quieras, Hinata. Ahora necesitas descansar. Mejor nos vamos – dijo Sakura, le limpio las últimas lágrimas con suavidad y le besó la frente – Nos vemos mañana.

Naruto iba a protestar pero Sakura le tapó la boca y lo arrastró fuera de la pieza. Me quedé ahí un tiempo. Me quedé viéndola como sonreía divertida ante la escena de Naruto y Sakura. Luego de ver la puerta por donde habían salido Hinata se fijo en mí.  
- Bu-buenos días, U-uchiha-san… - me dijo sonriéndome – Gra-gracias por… por mo-molestarte y… y ve-venir a visitarme… - sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Solo en mí. Me miraban solo a mí. Solo asentí y salí de la habitación a encontrarme con Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer, Sakura? – preguntó Naruto cuando Sakura salió del hospital.  
- Nada… Bueno, solo fui a preguntarle a Tomoe porque habían tantos Hyuugas. ¿Lo notaron no? – Naruto y yo asentimos – Es que Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, tuvo un accidente en una misión y esta un poco mal. Obviamente al estar la heredera así cundió el pánico entre los Hyuuga. ¡Qué rabia! Hinata está mucho peor que ella y ellos ni siquiera asomaron su cabeza en su pieza. Son unos imbéciles.

Naruto asintió con energía y Sakura y él se embarcaron en una larga conversación de lo estúpido que eran los Hyuuga. Íbamos recién saliendo por las rejas de afuera del hospital cuando alguien chocó con Sakura.

- Hola, Sakura. Uchiha, Naruto.  
- Eh… Ho-hola, Neji – dijo Sakura a duras penas saliendo de su asombro. No era muy normal que Neji saludara a la gente, sobretodo a uno de nosotros.  
- ¿Cómo han estado?  
- ¿Te pasa algo, Neji? – preguntó Naruto un tanto incrédulo, un tanto preocupado – Raro de ti chocar con gente o saludar a Sakura.  
Neji sonrío levemente. Miradas de preocupación y dudas se cruzaron entre nosotros.  
- ¡Neji! ¡Neji! – gritó un Hyuuga de las puertas del hospital - ¡Hiashi-sama quiere hablar contigo!  
Neji se volvió a fijar en nosotros.  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir – y dejando a todos en shock Neji se acercó más y abrazó a Sakura – Nos vemos después, que estén bien – y se adentró en el hospital.  
- ¡Kya…! – fue lo único que dijo Sakura.  
- ¡Ese Neji! ¡¿Quién se cree! ¿No, Sakura-chan?  
- ¡Kya…! – volvió a repetir Sakura.

Fuimos a comer en lo de Ichiraku. Sakura y Naruto iban un poco más adelante discutiendo sobre lo pasado con Neji. De repente vi como un papel salía del bolsillo de Sakura. Ella pareció no darse cuenta. Tomé el papel y me di cuenta que tenía algo pegado, era una cadena con una pequeña águila, con las alas desplegadas, como colgante. Parecía como si volara orgullosa por los aires. Di vuelta el papel y noté que era una foto. Una de Neji y Hinata. La foto era bastante actual. En la foto sus mejillas estaban juntas y Neji pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hinata. Ella tenía sus manos juntas y ambos sonreían contentos. Claramente esas cosas no eran de Sakura. Concluí que Neji debió habérselas puesto en el bolsillo a Sakura cuando la abrazó. De ahí venía ese repentino abrazo. Quería que Sakura, como doctora de Konoha que ve a sus pacientes como Hinata, se lo entregara a su prima. Tenía sentido. ¿Pero por qué no se las podía dar él mismo? Me quedé pensando eso.

- ¡Apurate, Sasuke-baka! – me gritó Naruto.  
- ¡Que no lo digas así! – oí decir a Sakura. Me dije que le pasaría después la foto y la cadena por mientras las guardaría yo.

Estaba sentando en la pequeña mesita circular de la cocina de mi casa mientras observaba la foto y jugaba con la cadenita. Me maldije, se me había olvidado dársela a Sakura aunque si se la hubiera dado las hubiera botado con lo borracha que estaba. Me dio un poco de risa recordarla media borracha. Era tarde y me dolía la cabeza. Estaba medio mareado así que decidí salir a caminar. El aire fresco de la noche me golpeó la cara, mire el cielo nublado. Va llover, me dije y me acomodé el abrigo. Paseaba entre las calles del pueblo, estuve un rato sentado en el campo de entrenamiento. Me sentí mal. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese infame de Itachi ahora? Tal vez matando a más familias inocentes… Sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Matando a más familias inocentes… Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí ir a mi casa.

Entre las calles vi a alguien tambaleándose. Apoyándose en la pared para luego tratar de volver a caminar. Tal vez sea Naruto medio borracho y medio perdido, me dije. Caminé un poco más deprisa y me encontré con la enferma y débil figura de Hinata.

- ¿Hi-hinata…? – dije sorprendido.  
Ella levantó su vista hacia mí. Estaba ojerosa y al verme trató de huir. Me adelanté y le tomé la muñeca con fuerza. Ella ahogó un grito.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – pregunté agresivo.  
- U-uchiha-san… Yo… yo so-solo quie-quiero ir a mi ca-casa…  
- Tienes que ir al hospital – le dije mientras la arrastraba al dicho lugar. Ella, horrorizada, trató de hacer resistencia. Sentí su mano sobre la mía y luego un dolor punzante. Había cerrado algunos de mis puntos de chakra.  
- Como quieras – dije enfurecido – Dudo que puedas llegar a tu casa así. Así que muérete aquí… ¡Sola y por estúpida! – la vi un momento. Le hirió mi comentario pero sonrió y me dijo "gracias" lo cual me dio más ira aún. Apreté los puños y seguí mi camino. Me detuve en seco al sentir un golpe sordo.  
- ¡Hinata! – dije al ver su cuerpo en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad poco normal.  
- Hinata… - dije más suave. Ella abrió sus ojos despacio y se fijó en mí. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y trató de levantarse. No pudo. No tenía fuerzas y yo la sostenía con firmeza. La apretaba contra mí.  
- U-uchiha-san… Por… por favor… no… no me lle-lleves al hos-hospital… - la escuché decir. Tenía que llevarla al hospital, bastaba verla como estaba. Negué un poco con la cabeza. Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes y puso una de sus manos en mi brazo.  
- Por favor… - fue lo último que me dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Estaba sin fuerza, concluí. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía que llevarla al hospital. Llevarla ahí fue la primera opción que apareció en mi mente. Pero… pero ella no quería ir ahí. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su hermana? No sabía. Pero no podía dejarla ahí ni llevarla al hospital. No quería ver esos ojos tristes y engañados que mostraría mañana cuando se despertara y viera que estaba en esa aburrida habitación. De seguro quería ir a su casa pero yo no tenía idea donde estaba la residencia de los Hyuuga. Suspiré. Mi vista bajó a su cara y le aparté el pelo que tapaba su rostro. Volví a suspirar. En fin…, me dije.

Ella estaba en mi cama. Suerte que la había limpiado un poco en la mañana. Yo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ella. A veces la miraba sumergida en un sueño intranquilo y a veces veía la ventana. Decidí ir a tomar una ducha. Luego de quince minutos salí del baño en mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro y una polera vieja del mismo color. Salí y ella estaba sentada en la silla que yo había ocupado antes. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana y sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. Cuando salí movió con lentitud su cabeza hacia mí. Sus ojos blancos y serenos pero siempre tristes se fijaron en mí. Me quedé detenido en el tiempo. Pude haberme quedado así un buen rato. Más de un buen rato.

- U-uchiha-san… Lo s-siento por mo-molestarte… Yo… yo so-solo… - trató de explicarme.  
- ¿Por qué te fugaste del hospital? – pregunté con violencia.  
Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Luego, jugando un poco con sus manos, se mordió el labio inferior.  
- No quiero estar ahí – me dijo y me sorprendió que no tartamudeara.  
- Estás muy enferma, puedes empeorar si no estás en el hospital. No quiero lidiar con eso y--  
- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, U-uchiha-san… - me cortó y miró a los ojos – Solo quiero ir… irme a casa…  
- Pero mírate, estas que te mueres – le dije. Unos ojos blancos, ofendidos y enojados se abalanzaron sobre mí.  
- No es de tu incumbencia – me dijo con una frialdad que desconocía en ella. Me quedó mirando un momento y luego, como dándose cuenta de cómo me había hablado, bajó su vista al suelo – Lo… lo s-siento, U-uchiha-san…

Estuvimos así un momento. Luego ella empezó a toser y se cayó de la silla. Estaba de rodillas con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su boca. Vi como temblaba y tosía. Ya no podía fingir que estaba bien. Me agaché a su lado. Trató de apartarse. Pasé mis brazos por su pequeña cintura, la levanté y la acosté en mi cama. Estaba encima de ella. Tenía sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. Tenía un poco de miedo, al parecer. ¿Acaso pensaba que me iba aprovechar de ella? Me aparté. Inmediatamente ella trató de levantarse. La tomé por los hombros y la empujé con suavidad hasta recostarla completamente en la cama.

- U-uchiha-san… - me dijo y yo suspiré con pesadez.  
- Calma, Hinata. Así, con este frío y con posible lluvia no puedes ir a tu casa. No vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Y está bien, no te llevaré al hospital… Así que mejor descansa, ¿ok? Descansa y mañana veré que voy a hacer contigo.  
- Uchiha-san…  
Al escuchar su tenue voz me detuve cerca de la puerta.  
- Gracias.  
Me tensé un poco ante su comentario y seguí avanzando. Tomé un par de frazadas que había en un armario en el pasillo y decidí irme a dormir en el sillón. Vi un poco tele pero nada parecía interesarme mucho. Al poco rato el sueño me fue venciendo y mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

Me desperté como a las tres y media o cuatro de la mañana. En una película había habido una gran explosión y el ruido me despertó. Me fregué torpemente los ojos y apagué la tele disgustado. Me acosté de nuevo y miraba el techo distraídamente. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de agua cuando escuché a Hinata toser. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, echa una pequeña bolita temblorosa en la mitad de mi cama. Me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Hinata…? – dije sentándome en la cama al lado suyo. Ella abrió sus ojos hacia mí.  
- Ten-tengo… mu-mucho frío… - dijo, luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Fruncí el seño. Lo que sea, fui al sillón y recogí las frazadas y luego las puse sobre ella.  
- Gracias… - me dijo pero seguía temblando de todas maneras. Debería llevarla al hospital, me dije. Pero afuera había empezado a llover ferozmente. Me la quedé mirando preguntándome que hacer.

Me desperté con el aliento de Hinata en mi cuello. Era un suave cosquilleo. Un suave cosquilleo que me gustaba y al cual podría acostumbrarme muy bien. Su frente tocaba mi mejilla y ella estaba acurrucada al lado mío. Uno de mis brazos pasaba por encima de ella y mi mano se posaba en su hombro, atrayéndola más hacia mí. La estaba abrazando. Noté que temblaba menos. Al verme en esa situación retrocedí. Ella murmuró algo que no entendí. Seguía dormida. Vi su cara y levantando mi mano la acaricie levemente. Entre más le acariciaba sus tiernas facciones más sentía esa estúpida sonrisa crecer en mi cara.

Un impulso. Un estúpido impulso. Solo hacía podría definirlo. Un impulso… Avancé un poco y besé su frente.

- Hinata… - le dije al oído.  
Una tierna sonrisa dormida y juguetona apareció en su rostro.  
- Hinata… - le dije. Ella fue abriendo sus ojos ojerosos y cansados. Al verse en esa situación su sonrisa desapareció y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

- Hinata… - volví a decir. Ella asintió. Que ella me viese así, en esa situación, me ponía nervioso. Me quebraba la voz – …Ho-hola…  
- Ho-ho-hola…, Uchi-uchiha-ha-san… - me respondió.

Este es mi cap mas largo y el que menos me gusta. Esta muy malo. Ya no sigo mi idea de que sea lento, en fin… tengo que ir a hacer tareas. Espero que les haya gustado…  
Este fic esta dedicado a mi gato que murio este lunes por leucemia y tenia los mismo síntomas que hinata…  
gracias por leer dejen reviews plis nn


	8. Chapter 8

Volvi. Para bien o para mal, volvi! Asi que ten miedo, mucho miedo ò.ó. Jaja. Ya, mm… bueno me demoré en subir este cap., porque… porque si. Jijiji. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n  
Perdon por futuras faltas de ortografía, gramatica y esas cosas…  
Naruto no me pertenece… -snif, me da depresión cada vez que escribo eso T.T -.

Foto

- Hinata-sama.  
- Neji… - Hinata no se dio vuelta y su voz mostraba cierto reproche.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del hospital? – su pregunta parecía una orden e hizo que Hinata se diera media vuelta.  
- No… no quería estar ahí… - le respondió bajando su vista al suelo.  
- Hinata-sa – se cortó al ver la cara de su prima – Hinata… No estás en condición de estar fuera del hospital aún.

Me di vuelta también y vi a Neji. Algo en élse veía diferente, muy diferente. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró enojado y extrañado. Hinata ya se había dado vuelta y continuaba su camino con una muy bien calculada calma.

- Hinata – repitió Neji, ella hizo caso omiso y continuó su camino - Ya no me importa – continuó Neji y Hinata se detuvo.  
Ella bajó la vista nuevamente y sacudió un poco su cabeza.  
- Ese estúpido Clan con sus reglas… Ya no me importan – la penetrante mirada de Neji no dejaba la nerviosa figura de Hinata.

- No… no digas eso, Neji… - respondió ella luego de un momento – Mejor vete, vas a tener pro-problemas si te ven con-conmigo… - pude ver como apretaba sus puños.  
- Eso ya no importa, Hinata. Odio al Clan – dijo serio.  
- No, Neji… Es… es tu fa-familia – su voz fue decayendo.  
- Tal vez, pero eso también es solo un título – Neji parecía enojarse cada vez más, se fue acercando a Hinata y la obligó a darse vuelta. Ella casi se cae por el violento movimiento pero Neji la sostenía con fuerza porlos hombros – Mírate. Mira como te han dejado.

Yo iba a protestar por la reciente actitud de Neji pero los ojos de Hinata tenían la silenciosa orden de dejarla en paz, de que eso eran sus asuntos. Me quedé plantado en el lugar y me odié por eso.

- ¿Por qué sigues… sigues tratando, Hinata¿Por qué no vas y haces lo que quieres? Eres libre ahora. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ellos ya no están detrás de ti.  
- No… - fue la tímida y débil respuesta que él obtuvo.  
- ¡Por qué no¿Por qué, Hinata? La oportunidad que tienes es de una en un millón. Eres libre¿por qué no haces lo quieres?  
- No… - ella volvió a decir y su voz se empezó a quebrar.  
- ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño de ser un medic nin¿Qué pasó con las cremas curativas que hacías¿Qué pasó con las horas que practicaste técnicas curativas con la abuela¿¡Ahora que tienes la oportunidad vas a mandarlo todo a la mierda? – Neji esperó un momento antes de seguir- ¡Además esa solicitud para entrar en el ANBU…¿Qué… qué estás pensado hacer, Hinata?  
- No… no es e-eso… - dijo ella en una voz casi inaudible – Es-es que… yo…

Neji parecía perder rápidamente la paciencia ante la actitud de Hinata. Ante sus incoherentes respuestas que no llevaban a nada. A nada de lo que él quería saber. Y eso, al parecer, lo urgía mucho. Estaba enojado, enfurecido… preocupado, frustrado… Lo pude notar.

- ¡Respóndeme, Hinata! – Neji la soltó y sus manos subieron a su cabeza, apretaron su cara con desesperación - ¡Mierda…!  
Al verse su cuerpo sin soporte, Hinata casi se derrumba sobre sus rodillas pero, de alguna manera, se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Firme. Con la frente en alto. Con las manos en ambos costados de su cuerpo. Tenía ese aspecto enfermizo pero se veía en ella cierta dignidad y orgullo. Clavó sus ojos en los de Neji.

- Hago lo que debo hacer, Neji… Tengo que hacer lo que debo hacer, cueste lo que cueste.  
- ¡Pero Hinata…¿Sabes lo que son los ANBUs¡Asesinos! Asesinos con vergüenza… - su tono iba tomando un aspecto sombrío y amenazador- ¿Por qué crees que ocultan sus caras? Tapan sus asesinatos con la excusa de que era lo mejor para la Aldea. Les da vergüenza y creen que tapar sus caras para que sus victimas no los vean va a mejorar algo. Alivia su cargo de conciencia… Tal vez tienen la idea de que pueden culpar a alguien más…

Hinata no perdió ese aspecto de firmeza, dignidad y orgullo. Según mi impresión, todo lo contrario. Su figura parecía agrandarse a cada palabra de Neji y él parecía achicarse ante ella.

- Cueste lo que cueste… - dijo ella con un tono neutro, hasta frío. Casi indiferente a todo lo que le decía Neji – Ahora vete, Neji.  
- Hinata – dijo enojado.  
- Que te vayas, Neji – y esos ojos fríos e indiferentes se fijaron en él. Ojos que parecía utilizar muy poco. Neji retrocedió sorprendido. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños resignado.

Hinata murmuró un ligero adiós y se dirigió al hospital. Yo me quedé ahí. La vi alejarse y luego me fijé en Neji.  
- Mira lo que te han hecho… - dijo apretando con más fuerza sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Luego, notándome ahí, levantó su vista siempre neutral hacía mí - ¿Y tú que haces acá?

Iba a responder pero Neji continuó con ese autoritario tonomuy propio de él.  
- ¿Crees que va a poder llegar muy lejos en esa condición? – yo asentí estúpidamente, me di media vuelta y apresuré el paso para alcanzarla.

Miré por sobre mi hombro. Neji tenía una mirada dolida y resignada. Nos vio por última vez y se fue.

Hinata juntaba todas sus fuerzas para poder caminar con esa firmeza que había mostrado antes pero estaba fallando. Cuando la alcancé caminaba con lentitud, un poco encorvada, y se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por lo hombros, ayudándola a caminar. Ella me apartó con brusquedad.  
- Gra-gracias, Uchiha-san… Pe-pero puedo llegar al hospital so-sola… - en ningún momento hizo contacto visual conmigo.  
- Está bien… - dije – Pero tengo algo que es tuyo – eso detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacía mícon ciertacuriosidad en sus ojos.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la foto y la cadenita. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tomó ambas cosas con delicadeza. Observó detenidamente la cadena y su colgante, luego la puso alrededor de su muñeca y su puño apretó el águila. Sus ojos pasaron de la cadena a la foto. Su mano empezó a temblar y apretó un poco la foto. Esta se arrugó en la esquina.

- Neji… - dijo cabizbaja. Sus largos mechones cubrían su cara pero entre ellos podía ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Apretó de nuevo la foto y la llevó contra su pecho.

---- ----

Espero que les hayas gustado. Y, bien, esto no es NejiHina… me incomoda un poco esta pareja… yo los veo como primos que se quieren mucho pq se entienden pero no me gusta mucho verlos como pareja… sin ofensa a los fans de esta pareja nn. Y bien… eso era… dejen reviews pliiis….


	9. Chapter 9

Volví. Lo siento por el retraso y este… ojalá sea una buena lectura y… perdón por futuras faltas de ortografía y gramática… y este… Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Explicaciones

Volvía a mi casa luego de un fastidioso día con Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke-baka! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Hinata! ¡De seguro la raptaste para --  
- ¡No seas imbécil, Naruto!

Si, no seas imbécil, Naruto. Siempre sus estúpidas bromitas que rodean lo fastidioso y molesto.

Sakura mandó a volar a Naruto y luego posó su mirada en mí y en la chica que llevaba en los brazos.  
- Ejem… Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué llevas a Hinata cuando ella debería estar en el hospital? – me preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
- La voy a dejar al hospital – dije cortante – Estábamos caminando y se desmayó.

Sakura asintió pensativa. Luego de un momento se volvió a fijar en Hinata, después en mí. No había duda, de seguro estaba pensando de porque Hinata aparecía ahora cuando se había fugado el día anterior y, sobretodo, porque aparecía conmigo.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté con violencia.  
- O-oh, ¡nada, nada! – dijo Sakura volviendo en sí y sacudiendo su cabeza – Em… ¿Te acompaño al hospital?  
Asentí mientras empecé a caminar.

Naruto me iba a reventar la cabeza un día de esos. Naruto me iba a matar un día de esos. ¿Qué acaso no tenía momentos de silencio como la gente normal? ¿O solo permanecía callado cuando comía ramen o cuando Sakura le pegaba o cuando dormía?  
Luego de terminado el entrenamiento me escapé lo más rápido posible a mi casa. No planeaba ver a Naruto comer cantidades industriales de ramen y luego emborracharnos. No, gracias.

Al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que se me habían olvidado las llaves. Genial. Entré a mi habitación por la ventana, tenía mucha hambre pero no pude resistir no tirarme en mi cama. Al estar en ella pude notar que su olor seguía ahí. Que su esencia impregnaba toda mi cama. Aspiré hondo y me quedé dormido.

Desperté alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Me sentía fatal, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha hambre. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y al sentir su olor todo volvió a mi mente. Era una de esas cosas que vuelven constantemente a la mente y que no se puede evitar de pensar. ¡Lo único que quería era que todo eso desapareciera! ¡Era lo último que necesitaba! Me di vuelta y aplasté dos almohadas contra mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Si… E-es que todos estaban ahí… todos la fue-fueron a ver y yo… E-estaba mi padre con ella y él… él… ni siquiera pu-pudo ir a verme… Él qui-quiere tanto a Hanabi, estaba al lado de su cama… le son-sonreía y… Nunca me ha sonreído. – su última frase fue un leve suspiro – N-no podía evitar de ve-verlos… J-juntos, felices… él es-está tan or-orgulloso de ella y yo… yo s-soy de-débil y… - sus palabras se ahogaron en su llanto.

Se había levantado lo más rápido posible de la cama luego de unos momentos de verse a las caras y se sentó en uno de los bordes. Sasuke se levantó y luego avanzó hasta ella. Le había preguntado que hacía fuera del hospital y le había respondido eso. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer con esa respuesta? ¿Qué se supone que tiene hacer con ella llorando así?

Se levantó de la cama y de paso tomó su mano. Ella se sobresaltó pero se dejó llevar. Él la guió hasta el baño, la soltó en la puerta y entró en busca de un cepillo de dientes nuevo y una toalla limpia. Las dejó en sus manos y salió del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Aún la sentía sollozar. Fue cayendo hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. Escuchó el agua empezar a correr y después de diez minutos se detuvo. Se apartó de la puerta y partió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Luego de un rato Hinata apareció tímidamente por la puerta de la cocina.

- Gra-gracias, Uchiha-san.

Él no dijo nada y se sentaron a desayunar.  
Ella mantenía la vista baja y pegada en su comida. Él, de tanto en tanto, la miraba y varias preguntas se empezaron a formar en su interior.

- Creo que es ahora de que vuelvas al hospital.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero asintió levemente. Se paró para dejar sus platos en el lavaplatos pero al ver sus movimientos aún torpes y sus manos temblorosas Sasuke se le adelantó y tomó los platos de sus manos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y estuvo plantada en el mismo lugar por mientras que él limpiaba todo.

La dejó en la cocina mientras que iba al baño a asearse. Cuando llegó a verla ella permanecía cabizbaja y con los puños apretados. Estaba llorando. Llorando en silencio.

- Hinata.  
Ella sacudió su cabeza y secó las lágrimas rápidamente.  
- Lo s-siento, Uchiha-san… por causarte tantos problemas – y levantó su cabeza. Sus labios formaban una triste sonrisa. Por un momento le dio náuseas. ¿Cómo alguien puede sonreír cuando lo único que quiere es llorar? ¿Y por qué tenía que sonreír? Él preferiría ver esas horribles muecas que hacían Ino o Sakura cuando solían perseguirlo antes de ver esa cosa que ella llamaba sonrisa. Sin razones, apagada… ¿Qué creía que con eso se iba a librar de todos sus problemas? ¡Pues no! ¡Con esa mierda de sonrisa no iba a lograr nada!

- Basta con eso. Ahora, vamos.  
Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo siguió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ayudarla? ¿Por qué no pudo desmayarse en frente del estúpido de Naruto?

Me di un par de vueltas en mi cama. Tenía su olor. Me levanté de golpe y enojado miré mi cama. Arranqué todas las sábanas y las puse a lavar. Suspiré con pesadez mientras veía las sábanas girar dentro de la lavadora.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Nada mucho que decir. Ojalá que disfruten este capitulo n.n  
Emms… perdon por futuras faltas de ortografía y gramatica y esas cosas…  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yumi

- Está en su próxima misión; irán a buscar unos importantes pergaminos en esta cuidad – nos dijo Tsunade apuntando una cuidad en el mapa - ¡Y apresúrense porque mucha gente les tiene puesto el ojo! – levantó su vista a nosotros con un aire amenazador.  
- ¡Si! ¡Una misión! ¡Al fin! – gritó Naruto – ¿Una misión clase A? Puf, yo puedo más que eso – dijo Naruto arrugando la hoja y luego la lanzó lejos.

Tsunade parecía tener menos paciencia que otros días.  
- Parten hoy en la tarde, ¡AHORA LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!

- Ay, esa vieja debería tener más educación – dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su oreja – Creo que no puedo oír bien ahora.  
- ¡Eso te pasa por ser un desubicado, baka! – le gritó Sakura. Levantó su puño para pegarle en la cabeza pero en último momento se retuvo. Suspiró y se fijó en Naruto. Se vieron un buen rato. Naruto se estaba poniendo rojo y Sakura tenía la vista como perdida. Yo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y mirar para otro lado.  
- Nos vemos aquí como a las cinco, ¿está bien? Ya me voy a preparar mis cosas – dicho esto Sakura desapareció entre las calles.

Empecé a caminar cuando sentí que Naruto agarró mi brazo.  
- Sasuke… este… Es que quería pedirte un consejo… - me dijo tímidamente. Veía cualquier cosa menos a mí y su cara se empezó a llenar de color. Ante su reciente tartamudeo estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.  
- ¿¡Qué! – Naruto levantó su vista hacía mí con ojos de perro abandonado.  
- Es que… le q-quiero pe-pedir a S-Sakura-chan que s-sea mi n-novia… - me dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.  
¿Eso era? ¡Gran cosa!  
- Díselo entonces – respondí simplemente, luego empecé a caminar a mi casa.  
- ¿Y si no me acepta…? – fue lo último que oí de Naruto.

Luego me sentí… algo culpable. Naruto me había pedido consejo y yo no había hecho nada. Sus ojos tristes y decepcionados volvían a mí a cada minuto y me volvían loco. Me sentía culpable. Tal vez debería ir y hablar con él. Pero luego de un momento de hesitación me dije que no y me fui a preparar mis cosas.

Eran las cinco. Pude distinguir la figura cabizbaja de Naruto cuando estuve a un par de metros lejos de él. La culpa volvió a acecharme. Me mantuve serio, como siempre. Al llegar, Naruto se fijó en mí. Me miró fijamente durante un par de minutos. Abrí mi boca para decirle algo… me veía y me sentía aún peor.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?  
Naruto solo desvió su mirada y se encontró con Sakura que corría adonde estábamos.

Al ver a Naruto volver a su normal actitud y como discutían juntos pude deducir que nada había pasado entre ellos dos. Sakura tenía un rostro que pocas veces le había visto. Uno entre cierta felicidad y entre cierta tristeza.

- Hey, Sasuke-baka, ¿puedes empezar a caminar?  
Suspiré fastidiado. Apenas atravesamos las puertas de salida empezamos a andar lo más rápido posible. Naruto, de vez en cuando, hacía alguna absurda pirueta en frente de Sakura que por lo usual terminaban con él en el suelo. Sakura soltaba una pequeña risita y luego se acerca a él para ayudarlo. Ese constante coqueteo me enfermaba. ¿No se podían declararse el uno al otro y ya? ¿O conseguirse un cuarto y listo?

Pasaron un par de días. Llegamos a la ciudad y luego de un par de batallas empezamos el camino de vuelta con los pergaminos bien asegurados en mi mochila.  
Debían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuanto Sakura habló.  
- ¡Eh, chicos! – Naruto y yo nos detuvimos al escucharla – Quedémonos en un pueblo que está por aquí cerca esta noche.  
- Nos vamos a desviar mucho del camino de vuelta – dije saltando a la rama donde estaba Sakura.  
- Ah, pero Sasuke-kun… Ya vamos de vuelta y dormir en un hotel no nos haría nada de mal… - dijo con un tono suplicante. Seguí negando. Luego de un rato Naruto se agregó a la conversación.

- ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! – dije enojado ante los gritos de ese loco. Cómo alguien podía chillar tanto escapaba de mi entendimiento.

Al llegar al pueblo Naruto fue el primero que gritó.  
- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Miren! ¡Es Hinata!

Había una chica… exactamente igual a Hinata. Pero… pero era imposible. Es decir, en ese momento no me lo pude explicar. Hinata había desaparecido de la nada hace un par de meses. Su desaparición fue un par de semanas después que salió del hospital. De ese día nadie sabía nada, ni Kurenai ni sus compañeros de equipo.

Todavía recuerdo a Naruto entrar corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade, obviamente gritando a todo pulmón. Tsunade solo se limitó a escuchar a Naruto hasta el final y luego de respirar hondo respondió de que Hinata era una chica grande y fuerte y que no necesitaba que **bakas** (remarcó amenazadoramente esta palabra mirando a Naruto) se anduvieran preocupando de ella. Con eso nos sacó de su despacho. Shizune le dijo luego a Sakura que, al parecer, Hinata había salido en una importante misión. El "al parecer" no dejó muy satisfechos a Naruto ni a Kiba ni a Shino.

Al ver correr a Hinata hacía nosotros me dije que si, podía estar en una misión y que tal vez esa misión se desarrollaba aquí, en este pueblo medio perdido. Ella no nos dirigió una mirada y siguió corriendo.

Sentí que no tenía aire.

Ella corrió y se lanzó a un hombre que se me hacía ligeramente familiar. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y respondió al beso contento.

No podía, simplemente no podía quitarles los ojos de encima.

- ¡No seas tonto, Naruto! ¡Hinata tiene los ojos blancos no negros! – dijo Sakura luego de un momento de silenciosa sorpresa.

Efectivamente; esa chica tenía los ojos negros y no blancos. Dejé escapar aire que no sabía que retenía luego de oír esa declaración. Esa chica, pese que era idéntica a Hinata, no era ella. Pero… había algo que no concordaba. Algo que no andaba bien.  
Naruto parecía incomodo con la situación también y optó por ir directo al grano.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – gritó corriendo hasta la pareja. Sakura y yo lo alcanzamos de inmediato – Hinata-chan que… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Don -– Sakura le tapó la boca bruscamente.  
- Oh-oh, cu-cuanto lo siento… Es que usted señorita es muy pare – iba diciendo Sakura con una tímida y nerviosa expresión pero el hombre la cortó.  
- Jaja, descuida. ¿Pero como sabe él el segundo nombre de mi querida esposa? – dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica esa. La espalda de ella se apoyó contra su pecho.

Sentí un repentino vació en el estómago. Apreté los puños. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y a esta le siguió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me iba a enfermar. Me estaba enfermando todo eso.  
Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en blanco un par de momentos pero reaccionaron a la risita de esa chica. No pude evitar de sonreír un poco. Había algo mal con ella. Algo muy mal. Y yo, realmente estaba muy enfermo.

- Hinata es el segundo nombre de mi esposa Yumi – habló de nuevo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Yumi.  
- Mmm… No creo haberlos visto antes, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?

Imposible.  
Era su voz. Era la pequeña y suave voz de Hinata.  
La angustia en mí iba subiendo cada vez más. Me empecé a sentir un poco mareado.

- ¡Pe-pero Hinata! ¡Soy Naruto! ¡Y… y… Sakura y el tonto de Sasuke! – empezó a decir entre balbuceos un confundido Naruto. Sakura trataba de calmarlo y trataba de decir que nos habíamos confundido de persona.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – dijo el hombre mientras juntaba sus manos – Ustedes son de Konoha. Yumi vivió un tiempo ahí, de seguro ahí se conocieron. Yo también vivé un tiempo en Konoha y de hecho fue ahí donde la conocí – le dedicó una tonta sonrisa de bobo enamorada a esa tal Yumi.

Verlo… verlo me molestaba. Verlos juntos me molestaba. ¿Qué no podían apartarse un poco? Su vida no dependía de estar tan pegados, eh. Dios… que insoportables.

Yumi puso en elegante dedo en su mentón.  
- Creo que me acuerdo…   
- Discúlpenla, nunca se destacó mucho por tener buena memoria – respondió él y apartándose un poco de ella se nos acercó. Tomó un aire más serio y se inclinó para hablarnos mejor – No deberían causar tanto alboroto. Miren a su alrededor, están llamando la atención innecesariamente – luego se apartó y sacó una tarjetita de su bolsillo – Bueno, siempre es bueno encontrarse con viejos amigos. Tengan, acá está la dirección de donde vivimos, pasen por allá como a las nueve, ¿está bien? Siempre es un gusto recibir visita de antiguas amistades aunque ciertas personas no se acuerden de ellas – y se dio vuelta hacía Yumi y le lanzó una mirada de falso enojo.

No podía sacarle los ojos de encima. No podía dejar de verla. Su juguetona sonrisa, aunque no me convencía del todo, tenía algo… algo que me encantaba. Algo que no me dejaba pensar claramente.

Los oí despedirse alegremente de nosotros y luego perderse entre la gente con las manos tomadas. Me fijé en sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

Me encontré mordiéndome el labio inferior furiosamente.

- Que raro – oír decir a Naruto – Podría jurar que esa tal Yumi es Hinata.  
- Si, yo también pero… pero Hinata es una Hyuuga y tiene los ojos blancos no negros como esa chica.

A las nueve y media, entre la gente que se abría pasó por pasar y entre la densa niebla de la noche, nos encontramos en las puertas de la supuesta casa.  
- Esta no es una casa, es un bar-restaurante – murmuró Sakura viendo el local para luego chequear la dirección en la tarjeta.  
- Entremos, tal vez adentro los encontremos.

Era un amplio lugar con una tenue luz y una suave nubecilla de humo de cigarro. En la entrada había dos chicos que recogían los abrigos y a lado derecho del lugar había una larga y elegante barra. A su final se podían ver las puertas de la cocina donde entraban y salían inquietos meseros. Algunos de ellos me eran familiares, podría jurar que los había visto en alguna parte. Al final de las mesas había un espacio libro que creo que era la pista de baile pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue el escenario. Nada muy exagerado, algo simple pero un poco tétrico con aquellas luces color sangre y esas largas cortinas negras.

Los tres nos quedamos examinando el lugar cuando aquel hombre de la tarde se nos acercó.  
- Ya creía que no venían – dijo siempre alegre – Vengan, les tengo reservado una mesa.  
- Eh… disculpe… ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
- Mi nombre es Fye, mi estimada Sakura – Naruto frunció el seño ante su sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara – Pidan lo que quieran, este local me pertenece. Ahora siéntense que el show va a comenzar – y tomó asiento junto a nosotros.

Las cortinas se apartaron y dejaron ver a una esbelta figura femenina vestida con un largo vestido negro. No se mucho de vestidos pero este encajaba perfectamente con ella; ajustado lo justo y necesario pero a la altura de las rodillas se abría. El vestido comenzaba a la altura de los hombros y el contraste del negro con lo blanco de su piel era perturbador pero lindo. Le daba un aire angelical, pero de un ángel caído, frustrado, triste y enojado.  
Sus manos vestidas con largos guantes negros hasta el codo tomaron el micrófono y lo acercaron a su bien pintada boca. Una boca que poseía un color rojo sensual y exquisito pero que era igualmente amenazador y atrayente. Y cuando esta se entreabrió finalmente para cantar sentí la garganta extremadamente seca y me quedé sin aire.

J'ai… j'ai bien le droit… j'ai bien le droit… aussi… de faillir…  
(Tengo… tengo el derecho… tengo el derecho… también… de fallar…)

Défaillir… jusqu'à mesurer le prix…  
(Desfallecer… hasta medir el precio…)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?  
(¿Pero qué me pasa?)

J'oublie… je bois… je bois l'oublie…  
(Yo olvido… bebo… yo bebo el olvido…)

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?  
(¿Pero qué me pasa?)

Je dors au bord de mon lit…  
(Duermo al borde de mi cama…)

Oh-oh… como je regrette… je ne suis pas ce que je suis…  
(Oh-oh… como lo lamento… no soy lo que soy…)

La lune qui me surveille… la lune est sur mon dos…  
(La luna que me vigila… la luna sobre mi espalda…)

Oh-oh… comme je déteste… je ne suis pas ce que je suis…  
(Oh-oh… como lo detesto… no soy lo que soy…

Oh-oh… como je regrette… je ne suis pas ce que je suis…  
(Oh-oh… como lo lamento… no soy lo que soy…)

Una canción melancólica.  
Una canción triste.

Al ver la expresión de su cara sentí una presión fría en el pecho. De la nada encontré mis pies mucho más interesante que la chica que estaba el escenario.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó a Sakura acercándose a mí.  
- No… no es nada… - me reacomodé en mi asiento.

- Bien… - dijo Fye al terminar la canción – Acompáñeme, chicos.

Sakura y Naruto lo siguieron pero yo me quedé ahí, sentado. Me sentí incapaz de levantarme. Su voz empezaba a cantar nuevamente y me sentía atraído, por no decir hipnotizado, a ella. No podía alejarme.

Volví a la realidad cuando Naruto me tiró del brazo con fuerza.  
Di vuelta la cabeza para gritarle que me dejara en paz pero la expresión en su rostro me dejó sorprendido. Ahí estaba Naruto, sonriéndome con una picardía que no pude descifrar del todo.

- Uy, parece que a nuestro querido Sasuke-_kun _le --  
- ¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun, apúrense! – cortó Sakura.

Siguiendo a Fye llegamos a un cuarto alejado del comedor general. Ahí, nos dijo que tomáramos asiento y de que Hinata nos alcanzaría en un par de momentos. Me llamó la atención que la tratara de Hinata y no de Yumi. Hinata era su segundo nombre, ¿no? Intercambié una sospechosa mirada con Sakura quien pensaba lo mismo que yo y Naruto, bueno, elogiaba lo bien que cantaba Yumi-Hinata.

Después de un cuarto de hora entró la persona que esperábamos.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Muchos aplausos? – dijo Fye cuando la vio entrar.  
-N-no… - Fye y ella intercambiaron unas miradas serias y luego ella cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos estos eran blancos y tenían venas a su alrededor – No hay nada.  
- ¡¿Hinata! – explotó Naruto - ¿¡Pe-pero que está pasando!  
- ¡Cálmate! – Sakura le pegó en la cabeza – Hinata… ¿puedes explicarnos?

Hinata tomó asiento a mi lado y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de encontrar sus palabras.

- Hinata esta en una misión de espionaje en este pueblo – respondió Fye luego de unos momentos – Por lo tanto debimos entrometernos en la vida del pueblo lo mejor posible y eso era --  
- Haciéndose pasar por una pareja de recién casado con identidades falsas y supongo que este restaurante les ayudaría a conseguir información con los rumores entre la gente y los viajeros que llegarían aquí – interrumpió Sakura.

Fye levantó sus cejas asombrado. En verdad era un hombre con un semblante muy relajado e invariante. Tenía el pelo desordenado y gris, aunque fuese solo un par de años mayor que nosotros. Sus ojos celestes parecían ancianos eso sí, y hacían ver que ese hombre había experimentado cosas que uno preferiría olvidar.

- Muy bien, Sakura-chan. Hinata tenía mucha razón al decirme que eras muy inteligente.  
- ¿¡Pero cpor qué desapareciste, Hinata! ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste nada a nadie! ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

Los ojos de Hinata se levantaron y se posaron temerosamente en Naruto.

- Yo… um… e-es que yo…  
- Ay… - suspiró Fye – Hinata está en esta misión porque –

Hinata puso su mano en el hombro de Fye violentamente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Él se mostró extrañado pero luego suavizó sus ojos.

- Hinata está en una misión muy importante por eso debía mantenerlo en secreto, inclusive para ustedes, chicos - nos dijo sonriendo.

Ninguno de nosotros parecía convencido, sobretodo luego de ver aquella escena.

- Fye-san --  
- Dime Fye, Sakura-chan.  
- Eh… Fye, ¿son los únicos en esta misión?  
- ¿Lo dices por los meseros?  
- Si – Naruto iba a decir algo pero Sakura le tapó la boca.  
- Algunos de ellos son Jounins, ellos escuchan los diferentes rumores entre las personas y conversan con ellas para sacar información. Ah, si; el griterío que hicieron hoy fue realmente un problema. Puso en riesgo nuestra misión. Todavía estamos en vigilancia y hay un par de ninjas que andan dando vuelta por ahí, ustedes entienden…  
- ¿Cómo es que tenías los ojos negros antes, Hinata-chan? – pudo preguntar al fin Naruto. Se notaba que aquella pregunta le estaba molestada hace un buen rato.  
- Bu-bueno… Es… es una tec-técnica especial. Los len-lentes de contacto i-igual se n-notaban y preferimos no co-correr riesgos… - dijo retomando su habitual tartamudeo y su bajo tono de voz.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- ¿Y cuál es el propósito de esta misión? – pregunté.  
- Eso no te lo puedo decir, Sasuke-kun – odié que dijera el estúpido "kun"- ¿No tienen lugar donde quedarse?

Naruto respondió un sonoro no. La verdad es que habíamos recorrido casi todos los hoteles pero todos estaban llenos porque, al parecer, iba a ver un festival muy conocido en la zona que atraía a muchos turistas.

- Quédense con nosotros, entonces. Nuestra casa, o sea departamento, esta arriba de este restaurante. Hay suficiente espacio.

Con eso ya teníamos lugar donde dormir.  
Tomamos nuestras cosas y guiados por Fye y Hinata que se tomaron de la mano subimos hasta su departamento.

Tomados de la mano…  
Fruncí el seño y desvié mi mirada al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cancion no esta completa y es de Holden, ce que je suis.  
Este cap no me gustó mucho, algo rapido, no? Ojala que haya sido bueno n.n  
en el prox cap se ya se pone mejor, muajajajaja!  
reviews plis u.u


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que les guste. Y eu… perdon por faltas de ortografía y gramatica y esas cosas… naruto no me pertenece… gracias a todos los review (y ese que me dijo mis faltas en frances, muchas gracias, luego lo cambiare ) y eso… ah… naruto no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertas cosas

Era un departamento simple y espacioso. Solo había lo justo y necesario y me mareé un poco por el contraste del restaurante y la casa. Todo estaba limpio, blanco y reluciente al contrario del piso de abajo.

Fye nos invitó a sentarnos y conversar un poco antes de señalarnos nuestros lugares para dormir.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo deben… pretender todo esto? – preguntó Sakura luego de un incómodo silencio en el cual Fye, ese estupido, no paraba de sonreír.  
- Mmmm… depende – dijo apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano – Depende de cuando terminemos de conseguir toda la información que necesitamos. Y a todo esto, debe ser recolectada pronto – se fijó en Hinata quien desvió la mirada.  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Ah, pero que malos anfitriones somos! - gritó cambiando de tema - ¿Quieren té?  
- Eh… si, té estaría bien – respondió Sakura por los tres.

Fye se estaba parando de la silla cuando Hinata lo detuvo. Ella se paró y fue a la cocina. Naruto, Sakura y Fye empezaron a hablar de cosas banales, algo sobre el reciente festival. Era algo fuera de mi importancia. Seguí sus pasos hacía la cocina con la vista, tragué con fuerza, y luego de un momento de hesitación la seguí.

Ella se dio vuelta y se fijó en mí. Noté como las tazas temblaron en sus manos y su boca pronuncia mi nombre. No, mi apellido, siempre se mantenía lejana. Fuera de mi alcance. Dije su nombre. Quería que me respondiera, quería saber con certeza que se encontraba en la misma habitación. Las tazas se cayeron al suelo. No me podía importar menos. Nos miramos un buen rato pero ella, atemorizada, bajó su mirada. No me di cuenta y ya estaba aprisionándola con mi cuerpo contra la pared. Era algo… algo que escapaba de mi control…

- Eh, Sasuke. ¡Sasuke!  
- ¡¿Qué! – Naruto y Sakura me vieron preocupados, Fye seguía sonriendo con esa cara de idiota despreocupado de siempre.  
- N-no, nada – me dijo Sakura – Es que estabas medio ido.  
- Estoy bien – me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos.

- No ha-hay más té… I-iré a bu-buscar más abajo – avisó Hinata mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.  
- No, no, está bien, puedo ir yo y así hablas más con tus amigos, Hinata-chan – dijo Fye y se reincorporó rápidamente.  
- N-no hace falta – y antes de alguien pudiese decir algo más (Naruto ya había abierto la boca) desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Fye se quedó pensativo un momento y luego suspiró con tristeza.

- En verdad, lo lamento mucho por Hinata.  
- ¿Por qué? – saltó Naruto aunque se le notaba un poco más serio de lo habitual.  
- Es que… bueno… Ustedes saben que Hinata es una chica tímida y hacer este tipo de misión… Lo ha hecho muy bien, o sea, ustedes vieron su actuación como esposa.  
- Creo que yo no podría hacerlo – murmuró pensativa Sakura – Imagínense… pretender ser esposa de alguien y besarlo…  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Me encuentras feo? – replicó cortante pero se notaba en su seria voz una insinuante y juguetona broma. .  
- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! Pero es que… es complicado, yo no podría hacerlo…  
- Sips, es el "yo no podría hacerlo" es lo que define a un buen ninja. En todo caso, besar a alguien e incluso acostarse con alguien no debería importar. Los ninjas no deben tener sentimientos.  
- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No creo que las cosas deban ser así! ¡Suena a que casi te estás aprovechando de Hinata! – Naruto golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños.

Al fin, la sonrisa de ese idiota desapareció y observó a Naruto con seriedad y mucha atención.

- Ja ja. Nooo… yo jamás haría eso con mi adorada Hinata-chan – hizo una corta pausa - En lo personal no confió del todo en eso de no tener sentimientos pero… Pero debes dejar de soñar y darte cuenta que si, muchos ninjas piensan como tú pero el sistema está hecho así. Las misiones están hechas así y en muchos casos si los sentimientos interfirieran, algunas misiones que son de gran importancia para Konoha simplemente no podrían realizarse – Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza, Fye miraba su dedo dar vueltas en la mesa distraídamente. Luego se fijó en Naruto con una expresión que caminaba entre lo serie y enojado – Tal y como esta.

Sakura puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Los puños de Naruto temblaban de furia e impotencia ante los hechos.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Cuando sea Hokage voy a cambiar todo eso! – gritó Naruto, ni a Sakura ni a mi nos sorprendió. En situaciones así era habitual que saliera con eso. Fye, por el contrario, se mostró muy sorprendido pero luego su cara volvió a tener esa boba sonrisa habitual.  
- Entonces te lo encargo, Naruto – dijo con simpleza. Naruto se mostró satisfecho y Sakura sonrió aliviada – Además, debo de agregar, no siempre tiene uno la posibilidad de besar a una chica tan bonita como lo es Hinata-chan.  
- ¡¡Eres un pervertido! – gritó Naruto apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Fye lo miró con una divertida sorpresa.  
- Oh, bueno, también podría besar a nuestra estimada Sakura-chan – agregó dedicándole una sonrisita juguetona y coqueta a Sakura.  
- ¡Kya!  
- ¡Pervertido! – Naruto le pegó en la cabeza. Se enojó bastante, se podría decir que no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de "su chica". Fye rió de divertido y luego pidió disculpas, que era una broma.

- De todas maneras, estoy muy preocupado por Hinata.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – la confusión era clara en la voz de Sakura.  
- Por que mi esposa Yumi esta comenzando una relación con el alcalde de este pueblo.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en shock. Todos habíamos comprendido a lo que se refería. "Mi esposa Yumi esta comenzando una relación con el alcalde", la frase resonaba en mí una y otra vez. La presión fría en mi pecho y garganta fue tan fuerte que por un momento creo haber tenido problemas para respirar. Apreté mis dientes con ira. Hinata, con su identidad de Yumi, se veía forzada a acostarse con el alcalde para sacar información. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Eso no era ético! ¡De que fuese ninja no significaba que fuese una prostituta! En mi cabeza reventaron millones de quejas y solo quería gritar y matar a ese imbécil con mis propias manos. Iba a gritarle a Fye de que era un idiota y de que clase de ninja era y de que se creía para obligarla a hacer una cosa así.

- ¿¡Pero de que mierda estas hablando! ¡Hinata no es una prostituta, eh! ¡¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso! ¡La verdad es que eres un enfermo, eso es lo que eres! – reventó Naruto de golpe. Sakura miró a Fye enojada y ofendida como si eso le estuviera pasando a ella.  
- Tiene que hacerlo porque la misión lo requiere. Ese hombre es nuestro blanco y hay que sacarle la información con rapidez. La misión debe proseguir – explicó como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima.  
- ¡E-eres un enfermo! ¡De seguro obligaste a Hinata a hacerlo!

Ante ese último comentario de Naruto, Fye frunció el seño molesto.

- Mira, Naruto, ella lo hace por su propia voluntad.  
- ¡¿Qué! – chilló Sakura al quedarse Naruto en blanco.  
- Lo que oyes – replicó Fye – No era obligatorio pero haría las cosas más rápidas, más fáciles y sobretodo era más seguro sacar la información de él que de rumores en el restaurante. Era por el bien de la misión. Yo le expliqué eso y ella aceptó.

En ese preciso momento recordé los ojos decididos de Hinata aquella vez cuando nos encontramos con Neji en la calle. Recordé su frío tono de voz al decir "cueste lo que cueste…". Su voz y esa frase se repitieron un par de veces en mi cabeza. Me dio un ligero escalofrío. Sus ojos volvieron a mí y me recordaron a Naruto e inclusive a mí mismo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Hinata tenía más determinación de la que ninguno de nosotros se podía imaginar.

"Cueste lo que cueste…".

- ¡¡A ti no te creo ni lo que rezas! ¡Eres un… un enfermo de mierda! ¡Ya te voy a dar lo que te mereces! - decía Naruto mientras zamarreaba a Fye por el cuello de su camisa y alzaba un puño al aire amenazadoramente. Naruto lanzó su puño directo a la confiada sonrisa de Fye. Una mano bloqueó su ataque.

Hinata bloqueó su ataque.

- Hi-hinata-chan… - dijo Naruto incrédulo y soltó a Fye que al verse sin soporte se cayó al suelo.

Hinata permaneció cabizbaja. Respiró hondo y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Hinata-chan, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡Le iba a dar su merecido a este imbécil, a este menti --  
- ¡No está mintiendo!

Silencio.   
Uno incómodo silencio.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Hinata? – dijo Sakura, con un tono tan leve y temeroso que me sorprendió que Hinata lo oyera y pudiera responder.  
- Porque… por-por que al i-igual q-que Na-naruto-kun, U-uchiha-san y tu, Sakura-chan, - su frase fue tomando fuerza con cada palabra – t-tengo un objetivo y yo… yo lo cumpliré. Cueste lo que cueste porque así es mi camino del ninja – levantó su cabeza con dignidad y firmeza hacía nosotros, tal y como lo había hecho con Neji.  
- ¡Pero que creo que ambos concordamos que esta no es la manera, eh! – Naruto tomó a Hinata por los hombros y la sacudió un poco. Ella no despegó sus ojos decididos de él.  
- Cueste lo que cueste – le dijo con aquel tono frío que no concordaba con ella y que inspiraba cierto miedo y confusión.  
- Pe-pero Hinata… - trató de decir Naruto.

No había nada que decir.  
¿Qué iba a decir ante esos ojos de pura determinación?  
Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Pe-pero…  
Ella negó con la cabeza y de un frío pero educado movimiento apartó las manos de Naruto de ella. Dejó el té en la mesa y se fue de la habitación. No se fue huyendo con la cabeza entre las manos, se fue caminando a paso firme y con la cabeza en alto. No había en ella vergüenza por sus actos ni indicios de retractarse.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos dijiste todo esto, Fye? – le preguntó Sakura.  
- Porque no podrá sola con esto – su vista siguió los pasos de Hinata con cierta pensativo, su sonrisa decayó y había un claro deje de tristeza en su voz. Su cara no tenía su típica sonrisa pero si una expresión de preocupación.

Los tres lo miramos algo extrañados.  
Su respuesta tenía más de un significado, Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Cuando Fye me miró, me sonrió. Me imagino que la duda era clara en mis ojos.

- Ja ja. Vengan, les mostraré donde van a dormir.

No hubo más conversaciones ni peleas. Nadie andaba de humor ya.   
Fye entró a su habitación para buscar la ropa de las camas y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Pude echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación. De alguna manera, en mi interior, suspiré aliviado; había dos camas en ella. En una de ellas se encontraba Hinata y por como estaba pude distinguir que estaba llorando.

Llegamos a la habitación de Sakura y Naruto. Era, igualmente, una habitación con dos camas. Sakura trató de protestar pero Fye empezó a cantar y a mirar para todos lados menos a Sakura. Antes de recibir un golpe me tomó por la muñeca y casi corrimos hacía el living. Me pasó la ropa de cama y me dijo que el sillón azul era un sillón-cama.

No pude conciliar el sueño.

Los besos que se daba con Fye. ¡Los besos, las tomadas de mano, las caricias, el coqueteo, las sonrisas…! No los soportaba pero no los podía sacar de mi mente.

No podía.

Me tomé la cabeza entre ambas manos. Me tiré el pelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

No podía.

Me di vuelta una y otra vez. Miré el techo. Miré el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Estaba enfermo, estaba delirando. Si, eso era, deliraba. Suspiré y miré la ventana.

"Mi esposa Yumi esta comenzando una relación con el alcalde de este pueblo…"

¡AH! Mierda, mierda, mierda…  
¿Qué no me podían dejar en paz…? ¿No me podían dejar en paz esos recuerdos, esas imágenes…, su voz?

Al escuchar esa frase, me mordí el labio inferior y clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Eso no era posible. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si de verdad pasó…? La idea me daba mil vueltas. Me atemorizaba. Me hacía sentir profundamente inferior. Sentí una extraña sensación que pasó fugazmente por todo mi cuerpo. Era algo entre frío y calor, era algo punzante. Era como si alguien me clavase una aguja y me temía que ese alguien fuese Hinata.

Debieron ser como las cinco y media cuando al fin pude quedarme dormido.

- ¡Déjalo, Naruto-baka! Yo lo noté medio decaído, de seguro está medio resfriado.  
- Nah, yo no creo.  
- Fye, ¿podemos dejarlo aquí?  
- Claro, luego nos alcanzará.

Me desperté.  
Parpadeé un par de veces y me refregué los ojos perezosamente.

Era de día. Debían ser como las tres de la tarde.  
Me levanté alarmado y por la torpeza de mis movimientos me caí de cara al suelo.

Luego de pararme me di una vuelta por la cocina. No había nadie. No podía escuchar el constante griterío de Sakura y Naruto ni tampoco sentir la presencia de Fye ni de Hinata. No había nadie en el departamento. Me habían dejado solo.

- ¿Uchiha-san?

Hinata estaba al lado de la puerta. Lo sabía. Era su voz. Era la única que me llamaba así. Pero no podía darme vuelta. Sentí como si alguien se sentara sobre mi pecho. La boca se me secó de repente.

- ¿Uchiha-san? – repitió.

¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No lo quiero oír! ¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero oír!

- ¿Estás bien?

No me di ni cuenta como llegó frente a mí y puso su mano en mi frente.

Sus ojos… su boca… su mano… su cara… su piel… su voz… su pelo… sus dedos en mi frente… era todo algo que escapaba de mi razonamiento. Empecé a temblar.

- Vo-voy a buscar a los o-otros, n-no te ves m-muy bien --  
- ¿D-dónde están los otros? – la corté.  
- Ah… S-salieron al… al… festival… S-sakura-chan dijo que e-estabas medio res-resfriado y… y t-te dejaron re-reposando a-aquí… - noté como desviaba su mirada de mis ojos. No al suelo como siempre, sino a mi boca.  
- ¿Por… por que estás tu aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el festival con el resto?

Con cautela, tanta así que solo lo pude notar cuando era muy tarde, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se había acortado peligrosamente.

- N-no… e-es que… - su aliento rozaba la piel de mi cuello – Q-quedé con j-juntarme con el A-alcalde más t-tarde e… e ir al f-festival…

¡Que se callara! ¡No la quería oír! ¡Sus revolcadas con ese viejo no me podían importar menos! ¡Que se fuera a la mierda!

La aplasté contra la mesa de la cocina. Mis manos temblorosas agarraron su cabeza. La oí emitir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Estaba decidido, el impulso fue demasiado rápido, demasiado agresivo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella puso sus manos en mis hombros en un débil intento de apartarme. Su boca entreabierta estaba solo a centímetros de la mía.

Ese era el momento.

El momento donde debía tomar una decisión. Ambos los sabíamos. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y no sabía que hacer. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar dramáticamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me había dejado llevar por esta clase… clase de impulso. No sabía como explicarlo y en esos momentos fue en lo último que hubiese podido pensar. Pero yo no soy abusador y sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, soy un Uchiha y me sabía controlar. No soy un tonto impulsivo como Naruto.

- U-uchiha-san… - no podía verla a los ojos – T-tengo q-que i-irme…

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo con eso. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que traspasaba mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor punzante. Ese dolor que parecía multiplicarse mil veces cada vez que ella abría su boca para decir algo así. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi entrecortada respiración golpeaba bruscamente su clavícula izquierda.

Ninguno sabía que hacer.

Las manos de Hinata apretaron mis hombros con fuerza. No podría decir que pasaba por su rostro aparte que de seguro estaba roja. No podía darle la cara. Por un momento me había tirado a ella con tanta violencia que de seguro creyó que me iba a aprovechar de ella. En esos momentos creí que nunca hubiese podido volver a verme en un espejo de nuevo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. Me maldije mil veces por ser imbécil. Me sentía un imbécil, un pervertido y me comencé a levantar.

Las manos de Hinata tomaron mi cabeza. Ahora no hubo un momento de hesitación y nuestras bocas se juntaron. Fue un choque. Hinata me había atraído a ella de un rápido y poco calculado movimiento.

No había momento de hesitación para pensar.  
No había que pensar.

Entre tirones, besos torpes, manos pasando debajo de las poleras, rasguños, agarrones indecisos, lamidas fugases, mordiscos insinuantes, gemidos casi silencios y una que otra palabra de negación caíamos al sillón-cama.

Estaba encima de Hinata. Entre el alboroto general me tomé un tiempo para observar su cara enrojecida. No me miraba a los ojos.

- M-me te-te-tengo q-que ir…

La besé con furia, con odio. Quería que se callara. No quería escuchar que debía irse para entregarse a un viejo asqueroso. No soportaba aquella idea. Me volvía enfermo. Me volvía loco. El beso fue un choque estrepitoso de ambas bocas, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo. No podía dejar de satisfacerme del tacto de su piel. Hinata se apartó un poco y fue besando mi cuello hasta llegar a aquel hueco que se forma entre las clavículas. Jadeé. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda. Torpe y tímidamente toqué sus senos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza atrayéndome a ella y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos de seda y nos volvimos a besar con la misma fuerte atracción.

Solo así podría explicarlo. Era una atracción, era un deseo que inundaba, ahogaba, arrastraba y llevaba consigo. No había manera de evitarlo, de luchar en su contra porque era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa a la que me haya enfrentado. Era enfermizo, era atrayente, era algo que no dejaba en paz.

Tanto a mí como a ella.

Pero me da miedo. Me da terror. Me da angustia. Era algo que me atemorizaba, me hacía pequeño, me podía aplastar cuantas veces quisiera porque yo seguiría siempre ahí. Me da pánico, me siento débil porque a veces me da la impresión que no le puedo hacer frente, me intimida, y me puede dejar cuando quiera. Me supera, me gobierna.

Sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla.

Hinata empezó a sollozar y nos estábamos besando. Me aparté un poco pero no podía darle la cara. Me sentía un enfermo. Sus hombros empezaron a moverse violentamente y por sus mejillas las lágrimas corrían permanentemente. Se acomodó la tironeada polera y se abrazó a sí misma. De cierta manera, su gesto me dolió un poco. Más que un poco.

Solo atiné a abrazarla.

A abrazarla con fuerza para mantenerla junto a mí. Solo junto a mí. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello y solo pude escucharla llorar. Me sentía total e infinitamente incapaz de decir algo. La abracé con más fuerza y ella escondió su cara entre sus manos.

- No vayas – le dije.  
- T-tengo q-que… e-es por la mi-misión… D-debo i-irme… - trató de irse pero la retuve con más fuerza.

Era una abrazo tierno pero con odio. Era suave pero agresivo, tanto así que por un momento creí ahorcarla. Ella no dijo nada y enterré con más fuerza mi cabeza en su cuello. Nos quedamos así y yo oí su llanto irse apagando de apoco. Al levantar mi vista me di cuenta de que estaba dormida. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Estaba muy cansado y la idea de quedarme dormido era tentadora pero surgió en mí una idea que arruinó la primera. ¿Y si se iba cuando estaba dormido? Me senté a su lado y le aparté el pelo de la cara. Me pareció verla sonreír. Me daba igual. La observé un buen rato, suspiré con pesadez mientras pasaba mis manos por mi pelo con nerviosismo.

No entendía nada. Solo sabía que esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Que me enredaba en algo en lo cual no podía enredarme. Jugaba con fuego, me gustan los retos, si, pero sabía que en este iba a perder. Estaba perdiendo de hecho.

Hinata se despertó. Luego de bostezar y estirarse como un gato se fijó en mí. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y sentí un calor en mis mejillas. Me costaba tragar al recordar lo sucedió anteriormente. Ella me miró confundida y su rojo típico subió a su cara y aumentó escandalosamente. Evitó mi mirada y su vista distraída divagó por la sala pero se detuvo en el reloj que adornaba la muralla de en frente. El rojo de sus mejillas desapareció, me empujó para que la dejara pasar y corrió frente al espejo del living a arreglarse el pelo.

El empujón me… molestó. Me sentí enojado, frustrado, me daba igual. Tomé un par de cosas de mi mochila y me fui al baño para asearme y cambiarme. Al regresar Hinata ya no estaba. Solo quedaba su olor y su esencia que eran palpables en el living.

No lo pensé dos veces y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas a la muralla.

Quedó una grieta pero no me importó. La mano me dolía y sangraba un poco pero no me importó. Tomé mis cosas y bajé para tratar de encontrar a los otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fieu--- terminado al fin! Yeah. Aca la cosa es mucho mas rapido no? Y como que sasuke no se… no lo acepta--- encuentro linda y tiernucha la parte cuando sasuke aluncina xDD ah! Queria dejar claro que fye y hinata NO tienen relaciones sexuales. Solo pretenden ser marido y mujer, pretenden, afuera, en publico… eso… n.n enfeeen. Opiniones, o sea reviews, porfis y gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! ¡Volvi! Lo siento por el retraso, que semanas más locas. Promedio dos pruebas por día asi que espero que se calmen los profes por un tiempo xD  
¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad! Jijiji. Bien, encuentro que este cap es muy cursi pero igual me gusta. Esta medio raro y lindo a mi opinión y este… ojala que lo disfruten y no piensen que luego perdieron su tiempo :P  
Eso y … Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del oh, gran masashi kishimoto y compañía o solo de él… no tengo idea xD  
Buena lectura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mentiras

Sakura y Fye miraban divertidos a Naruto que trataba de ganar un absurdo concurso, siempre perdía. Me hubiese reído de su incompetencia y mostrarle, una vez más, que era mucho mejor él ganando ese juego fácilmente pero no andaba de humor.

- Nos vamos – dije al alcanzarlos.  
- ¿Ah…? – la despistada mirada de Fye se fijó en mí - ¿Tan pronto?

Sus insinuantes ojos se posaron en mí y mostraron una enigmática mirada que no pude definir con exactitud. Me daba igual, me encogí de hombros y repetí mi orden.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-baka! ¡El festival esta genial! – ahora fue el turno de Naruto de explotar – Quedémonos, solo por hoy. Solo hasta la noche, ¡por fiis! – y esos ojos suplicantes de perro perdido me acosaron violentamente.  
- Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke-kun. Sería como… como unas vacaciones – respaldó Sakura.  
- Ese es el problema. Ustedes, idiotas, se han olvidado que estamos en una misión. Dejen de jugar y devolvámonos a Konoha ahora.  
- Parece que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo – dijo Fye con su estúpida sonrisa.

Me resigné.  
Soy débil, lo sé. Cedí a las peticiones de esos tres imbeciles.

Tal vez me estaba poniendo más suave.  
Tal vez… tal vez no quería irme. No aún.

Me encontré varias veces buscándola. Era algo automático. Era algo natural. Solamente pasaba y no me podía odiar más por eso. Apreté los puños y fijé mi vista con fuerza en los juegos infantiles. Fye se comía su séptimo plato mientras Sakura le agradecía enrojecida a Naruto por regalarle un oso de peluche. Los miré feo. Los odiaba. A todos ellos.

Así transcurrió el día. Naruto y Sakura me hicieron reír de vez en cuando y mi humor mejoró un poco. No me di ni cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que el cielo se empezó a teñir de rojo y naranjo y el sol se empezó a desvanecer entre las nubes y la lejanía.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Ahí. Hablando con un viejo. Un viejo desgastado, roído, a simple vista corrompido y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Me di cuenta de que Fye también los había visto pero hacía caso omiso. La misión, me dije. Ese era el viejo. Ese era el alcalde. Al verlos apreté los puños y sentí que las mandíbulas se me iban a romper.

Ella… riendo… ella… riendo de cada una de sus estúpidas bromas… de sus bromas asquerosas e infecciosas… y altamente depravadas. Lo podía ver. En sus ojos. Lo podía leer. En sus labios. Lo podía hasta escuchar. Las groserías de él y las risitas de ella me rompían de una manera cruel y angustiante los oídos. Les quería tirar algo, les quería romper la cara, quería gritarles y rebelar su posición a Naruto que de seguro haría un escándalo, quería chocar "accidentalmente" con ella, quería que - por algunas de esas inevitables casualidades de la vida – ella diese vuelta su cabeza hacía mí, me viera y… y… Quería que hacer algo pero mis pies se mantuvieron pegados al suelo y mis labios se mantuvieron quietos pese a que la presión en mis puños empezara a hacerme daño y que el hecho de mantener mis ojos clavados en ellos me provocara una sensación que no era física ni sicológica ni nada. Solo era una sensación… un dolor asfixiante, agobiador y asqueroso… que no pude definir con más de esas tres palabras. La vista de Hinata se paseó distraídamente por todo el festival mientras una cínica sonrisa de lo que le decía ese viejo se dibujaba en su rostro. En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, hubiera dado lo que sea para mirara en nuestra dirección. Para que me viera. Para que nos saludara y corriera a su supuesto esposo o que… que…

Quería que se alejara de él.

Me urgía. Me urgían y quemaban las ganas de hacer algo. De gritar algo. De apuntarlos. De matarlos. A ambos. Los odiaba a todos y ella no era le excepción.

Naruto, Sakura y Fye estaban muy entretenidos viendo una especie de obra de teatro callejera así que aprovechando esa oportunidad me fui alejando cada vez más de ellos y empecé a seguirla.

Habían empezado a caminar en dirección contraria en donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás. La ansiedad aumentó la velocidad de mis pasos al darme cuenta que estaban yéndose del festival. Se encaminaron dejando atrás las juguetonas y brillantes luces y adentrándose en las oscuras calles. Fue entonces que Hinata se detuvo.

- Oh, disculpe, Kurama-sama, pero se me olvidó algo.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – replicó el viejo mientras detenía sus pasos.  
- Un pequeño regalo para usted – dijo ella con una amable sonrisa que odié - ¿Me puede esperar aquí, por favor?  
- No, yo te acompaño, Yumi-chan. Es malo para una chica tan bonita como tú andar sola a estas horas de la noche – sus ojos y su voz tenían un ligero, pero bien claro, tono de lujuria. Lujuria que se acentuó cuando sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata con minuciosidad. Veía muy poco por la falta de luz pero pude notar con claridad la sonrisita que se formó en su rostro enfermo.  
- Oh, no, no, no, no. No hace falta, Kurama-sama. Yo lo alcanzaré. Además… – se fue acercando a él con una actitud que desconocía en ella. Una actitud picara, una actitud seductora. Altamente peligrosa – …la idea no es que vea lo que le vaya a regalar… - y se acercó más aún rozando provocadoramente sus labios contra los de ese viejo. Ese beso lo invitaba a hacer más y luego de ver sus ojos deseosos, él, automáticamente, lanzó sus manos a su frágil cuerpo. Ella tomó sus manos antes de llegar a sus senos y caderas y negó suavemente con la cabeza – Espéreme, Kurama-sama, no se vaya a ninguna parte, eh… Mejor… mejor espéreme en su casa… – dijo con susurró que al pareció gustarle mucho. Él solo asintió estúpidamente, parecía hipnotizado, no, estaba totalmente embobado por ella. Caliente por ella. Todo eso lo había prendido, lo pude ver.

Casi vomito al ver todo eso.

Hinata.

Yumi.

Hinata…

Cuanto la odiaba. Que puta más grande era. Claro, le gustaba andar dándose revolcadas por ahí en nombre de la misión. ¡Misión, misión, si, claro! ¡Que se fuera a la mierda! Buena niña; ¡si seguro! Era una gran puta y para quedar bien frente a todos decía que era por la misión. Para seguir siendo la inocentita frente a todos decía que era por la misión. Le gustaba, si, lo pude ver, pero le daba vergüenza. Le daba vergüenza decirlo, le daba vergüenza aceptarlo. Já. Era una gran puta de nacimiento. ¿Buenos modales y aristocracia? ¡Si claro! ¿Niña pura, inocente y tímida? ¡Já! Me rió de todos de los que creen en sus mentiras.

Me rió de ella.

Mírame, Hinata. Mírame como me rió de lo patética que eres. De lo estúpida que eres.

Hinata… mírame. Mírame…, por favor.

Hinata - cuanto preferiría llamarla Yumi pero es Hinata – se alejó de el con un movimiento sutil pero igualmente provocador de sus caderas. Se despidió de él y corrió hacía ya lejano festival. Estaba pensando en otra cosa y me tarde en alcanzarla. Cuando lo hice, ella ya se había detenido. Me estaba esperando.

- No me sigas – me dijo cuando yo estaba a un par de pasos de ella. Me daba la espalda. Pude ver sus hombros temblar.

No dije nada.

La tiré contra la muralla y puse mis manos en ambos la de su cabeza.

- Déjame – me dijo. La falta de tartamudeo y la fuerte decisión en voz me molestaron de una manera que no soy muy capaz de explicar – Déjame – repitió con más fuerza al ver que me mantenía en mi lugar.

Me apartó las manos de un brusco movimiento. Retrocedí asombrado y fue entonces cuando el impactante choque del Byakugan me llegó directamente. Por un momento sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaron y que me iba a caer directamente al suelo y ella no iba a hacer nada. Tomé fuerza y la enfrenté con mi Sharingan.

- No me sigas – lo frío de su voz y el hecho de que no se inmutara ante mis ojos me provocaba. Me volvía loco. La odiaba. Intensifiqué mi mirada en la suya pero me vi a mi mismo bajando la vista. No se que hizo pero sentí miedo. Ahí estaba yo. Totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Indefenso. Recorría cada parte de mí, por dentro y por fuera, y yo no podía hacer nada. Sentí pánico. Sus ojos y esa sensación me intimidaban. Bajé la vista y empecé a temblar – Ve a descansar, Uchiha-san. Todavía no te recuperas bien.

Y con eso empezó a andar de nuevo. Sentí pánico a que se fuera. Me tiré a ella en un intento de retenerla. Caímos al suelo y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Al contacto de mi cuerpo la sentía alarmantemente helada para estar viva. Bajo mis brazos la sentí moverse con furia mientras me gritaba que la dejara, de que tenías mejores cosas que hacer. Si, como acostarse con extraños pervertidos. Puta asquerosa, moría de ganar de correr a los pantalones de ese viejo.

La apreté con más fuerza y no vi venir el puñetazo.

Salí volando un par de metros y me tuve que apoyar con una mano contra la pared mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Ella se levantó con rapidez y empezó a correr con dirección al festival. Yo le tomé la mano para detenerla y la hice perder un poco el balance. Se detuvo y apartó su mano. Me miró desafiante mientras tomaba una posición de ataque. En el ataque previo debió haber usado el jyuuken, concluí. Me dolía demasiado para un golpe normal de taijutsu. Me tragué la sangre y dejando de jadear tomé una posición de ataque igualmente.

Nos atacamos. Fue extraño, es todo lo que puedo decir. Entre golpe y golpe, cada vez más brutales y violentos, no íbamos acercando más. Ella golpeó mis hombros y aproveché esos momentos para poner mis manos en su cuello y ahorcarla hasta que se muriera. Sentí cada vez más dolor en mis hombros por el chakra que me estaba inyectando pero pude sonreír con una maliciosa satisfacción al ver su cara roja. Sentía que si seguía así me iba a matar. Ya podía ver la explicación científica, el chakra inyectado en mi llegó hasta mi sistema cardiovascular provocándome alguna especie de ataque cardiaco fulminante.

Pensar eso aumentó el dolor que estaba sintiendo. El dolor en mis hombros que ahora empezaba a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

No podía morir. No, claro que no. Itachi andaba por ahí y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida ahí y sobretodo no en las manos de una prostituta que no aceptaba a sí misma. No en las manos de una mierda de persona como lo era ella.

De alguna manera…, ella me recordaba mucho a Itachi.

Traté de forcejear un poco levantando mi rodilla para pegarle pero ella era terca como una mula y seguía apretando mis hombros con fuerza. Me quería matar. Lo pude ver en la furia que me mostraba su Byakugan, lo pude sentir con la furia con que me apretaba los hombros y con la furia con la cual se aferraba a su patética y miserable existencia.

De un torpe movimiento caímos al suelo. Yo estaba encima de ella, con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su fino y delgado cuerpo. Sentí sus manos caer al suelo pero yo seguí apretando con una repentina ira ciega su cuello. Tal vez por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que iba a hacer, por cuan cínica era, tanto como Yumi o como Hinata, por como cuando la veía a los ojos veía a Naruto, veía a Itachi, me veía a mi mismo. La odiaba. Eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que sentía por ella. Odio. Solo eso. Puro odio. Como quería que su existencia desapareciera de este mundo. Apretando con más fuerza pude casi sentir sus huesos craquear. Increíblemente poner más fuerza en mis manos me costaba mucho. Me mordí ligeramente el labio con satisfacción mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban.

- Mátame entonces – la oí decir con una voz aplastada, ahogada y casi enmudecida. Sentí sus palabras ronronear bajo mis manos.

Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces. Mátame entonces.

La fuerza en mis manos se aflojó inmediatamente. Las lágrimas explotaron en mis ojos y mi espalda se arqueó hasta que mi cabeza se alojó cómodamente entre su hombro y su cuello. Vi como mis lágrimas recorrían su piel y vi su cara siempre sin expresión.

Como la odiaba.

Yo… yo era… un imbécil. Me abrasé a mi mismo y empecé a sollozar como un idiota. Ahí estaba haciendo el ridículo. No se porque estaba llorando pero no me podía detener. Era un fracaso, un perdedor, una mierda. Yo no era nadie. Pero ahí estaba. Ella no hacía nada.

¡¿Por qué mierda nunca hacía nada!

¿Qué acaso no tenía opinión? ¿Qué acaso no era una persona? ¿Qué acaso no era una chica tan decidida que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a cualquiera?

¿Por qué… ¿Por qué era así conmigo?

Le dije que la odiaba, que era una mierda, le grité que era una puta cualquiera y que sus revolcadas con ese viejo no me podían importar menos, le dije que no era nadie y le dije de que por que no hacía nada, porque era así conmigo y que donde estaban todas sus famosas palabras de nunca retractarse y conseguir su estúpido objetivo, fuese lo que fuese. Le volví a decir que la odiaba y que lo único que hacía era arruinar mi vida. Que si ese era su objetivo en la vida lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Pude haber seguido así por mucho tiempo. Llorando ahí y con ella mirando el cielo raso.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡¡¡¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Aparece de una vez ya! ¡¿Sasuke-teme, donde estas? – era Naruto. Lejos, pero era Naruto.  
- ¡No le digas así, baka! – inconfundiblemente Sakura. Esos siempre estaban juntos, la voz de uno parecía incompleta sin la replica del otro - ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿donde estas!

No me importaron. Solo podía quedarme ahí, junto a ese cuerpo frío, llorando y esperando con una angustiante desesperación a que ella… esa… esa cosa me respondiese o hiciese algo.

- Sasuke… Hinata…

Levanté mi cabeza con dirección a Fye. Viendo en la posición que estábamos… Bajé mi vista avergonzado pero al verla en el suelo, así, inexpresiva, sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar como un imbécil.

Me paré con dificultad y me tambalee ligeramente. A la vista perpleja de Fye no pude encontrar palabras. Balbuceaba ahogadas incoherencias y de vez en cuando me pasaba con ira la manga de la camisa por los ojos que se llenaban de esas estúpidas lágrimas.

- Hinata-chan… ¿estás bien? – lo oí decir mientras bajaba su vista a Hinata que se reincorporaba con dificultad para luego poner una mano en su cuello - ¿Q-qué estabas haciendo aquí? Pensé que –- se detuvo al ver mi Sharingan.

¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Apreté mis puños dispuesto a pegarle en cualquier momento. Levanté mi brazo y empecé a caminar amenazadoramente hacía él cuando escuché a Hinata irse.

Me di vuelta con desesperación y casi me caigo por perder el equilibrio ante el rápido movimiento. Corrí hasta quedarme enfrente de ella deteniendo así su paso. La tomé por los hombros y la apoyé con violencia en una muralla. Me dolieron sus ojos fríos en mi rostro. Mis brazos chocaron contra mi cuerpo con un ruido sordo y nos quedamos viéndonos a las caras por un buen rato. Oí a Fye suspirar con impaciencia.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro derecho. En su pálido, frío, completamente sin vida hombro derecho. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era grande, solo era el leve, casi inexistente toque de mi frente con su hombro, de su hombro con mi frente.

Era un monstruo, eso era lo que era. Sentí ganas de llorar nuevamente.

- No vayas – le dije. Me odié al oír lo quebrada y suplicante que era mi voz.  
- Sasuke – me dijo con un suave y tierno tono de ligero reproche, un reproche casi maternal, y tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo podía sonar mi nombre tan bien en su boca?  
- N-no vayas… - y mi voz tembló más aún. Mis manos encontraron solas el camino a su cintura y se aferraron a ella con una desesperación que conocía poco en mí.  
- No iré… - me dijo en un susurro. Un susurro peligrosamente adictivo. Adoré el tacto y movimiento de sus finos dedos en mi pelo y piel y cerré los ojos ante esa caricia. Al momento me sentí un estúpido y abrí los ojos rápidamente solo para ser recibido por una sonrisa suya. Por la más tierna, dulce y bonita sonrisa que haya visto. Por la sonrisa más sincera que le haya visto. Pelee contra unas ganas terribles de morder su boca, abrazarla más fuerte y saltar y gritar. Ella se acercó a mí y me besó la frente con tranquilidad. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido mientras sentí color llegar a mis desteñidas mejillas y mi pulso aumentar a mil – No iré.

El tiempo… se detuvo.

O al menos anduvo mucho más lento. Sentí la tonta risita de Fye no muy lejos de nosotros. Bajé mi cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por la suave textura de su piel y por el sutil movimientos de sus dedos en mi pelo, cara, cuello y por lo largo de mis clavículas.

- ¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Al fin te encontramos!

Abrí mis ojos solo para darme cuenta de que Hinata y Fye ya no estaban.

- Que mentirosa eres, Hinata…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AVISO**

caliente … no se como es en otro paises pero aca en chile caliente es como una manera grosera de decir que alguien esta muy excitado sexualmente por otra persona. Caliente tambien se usa para alguien que piensa solo en sexo y cosas asi. Lo puse por si no se entendia muy bien y eso… y prendido vuelve como a lo mismo en ese parrafo, que le dejo caliente por Hinata.

¿Qué les parecio! Me dijeron que se ve a sasuke muy debil pero a mi opinión sasuke es alguien muy, muy, muy emocionalmente inestable. De esas personas que se aferran a lo que quieren y no lo dejan ir después. No se, creo que hasta lo dice el en un cap, esos cuando sakura esta como atrapada por gaara y sasuke le dice como eso a naruto. Bueno y este… no me maten por este cap y este… espero que les haya gustado… y que piensan sobre hinata? A mi me gusta como esta pero enfeen… no se… el prox capitulo lo pienso subir pronto. **Reviews pliiiis!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mucho retraso? Uuums… malditas pruebas! Maldito cole! Maldita vieja me prohibio el pc en días de semanas, no lo puedo usar bajo ninguna circunstancia, me voy a morir… verlo ahí… solito, desocupado me va a matar! Jajaja, tendre que saber como sobrevivir… y espero que les guste este cap y este… **muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!**

**Comentario extra de "lo estoy pensando."**

Este… en este cap que no tiene nada de especial en verdad, quería dar las gracias a quienes me han dejado review a través de los capítulos. Muchas gracias en verdad porque el numero ha llegado al numero 51! Redondeando es 50 y bueno… es como un numero significativo, que se yo. De hecho, jamas pense llegar a ese numero porque este… el SasuHina no es tan "popular" ,por así decirlo, en español como en ingles (donde hay muchos fics y algunos con una cantidad de review impresionantes o.o ).

Ojalá que no les haya parecido aburrido y lento… y que no pasan cosas… ojala que les haya gustado y eso…

"Te vi", al principio iba a ser un oneshot pero llegó a tener 13 caps – hasta el momento – y me temo que van a ser muchos más u.u y suena cursi y un poco cliché, pero gracias por el apoyo! (jaja, Hina-Nat, gracias!) y este… como un comentario extra quería decir que "Te vi" ya esta todo planeado y tiene final. Solo falta escribirlo xD.  
Bueno, eso era… Ojalá que no les haya quitado mucho de su tiempo leer este pequeño paréntesis n.n

Saludos y cuidense!

**Fin del comentario extra de "lo estoy pensando."**

Naruto no me pertenece y a estas alturas de la vida creo que nunca me pertenecerá…  
sniffis…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día llovía.

Los días anteriores a ese había habido días soleados pero ese día llovió. Miraba la ventana y me preguntaba cuanto más iría a llover. Ese día había vuelto de entrenar y me secaba el pelo con una toalla mientras recordaba el escándalo que hice meses atrás.

Soy una persona quieta pero hice un gran escándalo ese día, esa noche, en pleno festival. No me importaron las miradas atónitas de Sakura y Naruto ni tampoco me importó la sonrisa de Fye.

Hice un griterío furibundo, tiré y rompí varias cosas en el departamento arriba del restaurante. A ver si así me recordaba un poco. Sonreí mientras tiré un florero contra la muralla con la tonta idea de que tal vez se cortaría recogiendo los vidrios rotos. Me llevé una mano a la garganta recordando que grité mucho esa noche. Tiré los bolsos de Sakura y Naruto por la ventana delante de sus caras impactadas y si no hubieran estado preparados a tiempo hubiera partido sin ellos.

Ellos estaban fuera de mi importancia.

Llegamos a Konoha más rápido de lo pensado y lo único que hice luego de evadir las mil preguntas de Naruto y Sakura sobre mi comportamiento fue tirarle el pergamino encargado a Tsunade en la cara. Recibí un buen golpe ese día y como segundo castigo me quedé excluido de las misiones de clase S y A por todo un mes. Tsunade no quería escuchar hablar de mí, ni ese mes ni lo dos que le siguieron.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Eh, Sasuke – me dijo Naruto entre espasmos de frío y un pícara sonrisa media fingida - ¿M-me invitas a p-pasar?

Le abrí la puerta y Naruto entró dejando grandes charcos de agua a su paso. Al ver mi vista despectiva sobre sus charquitos en mi piso limpio Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa.

- D-disculpa, Sasuke – y puso su mano en su nuca con una amplia sonrisa a la cual respondí frunciendo el seño enojado – No sabía a quien más acudir – agregó de un tono un poco más serio.  
- ¿Qué pasó?

No se porque me molesté en preguntar. Era obvio. Naruto, de noche, afuera era igual a que Sakura lo había echado de la casa por cuarta vez. De la nada Naruto explotó y dijo que esta vez Sakura lo había dicho en serio y que lo había sacado de una patada de la casa con su maleta y le había gritado que volvería a lo de sus padres y que luego se compraría un departamento para ella sola y que ya no quería saber nada de él y que ya no lo quería ni lo necesitaba.

Je… Pobre Naruto. Me hacía reír con esas tonterías que me contaba. Suena cruel pero es así. La primera vez debo confesar que me preocupé un poco y hasta traté de hablar con Sakura pero era demasiado. No sé, se veía a simple vista de que era una especie de apuesta o de juego. Parecían niños. Se comportaban exactamente igual a como cuando teníamos doce años. Al pensar eso suspiraba contento.

Naruto y Sakura habían empezado a salir juntos luego de volver a la misión y por un tiempo me resultaba raro verlos. Tanto como el hecho de que me impactaba visualmente verlos juntos o, simplemente, que habían casi desaparecido. Se les veía muy poco. Solos o juntos, por un tiempo no se los podía encontrar en ninguna parte ( Naruto casi ni se veía en Ichiraku, lo cual llegó hasta ser alarmante para varios ). Los volví a ver más seguido cuando empezaron a vivir en la casa de Naruto.

De ahí en adelante los veía en todas partes, rara vez mostrando afecto en público como tomadas de mano y cosas así pero yo ya los había descubierto varias veces besándose. Con el tiempo perdieron la vergüenza y cuando estaba yo al menos se abrazan y coquetean más abiertamente.

Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que Naruto tocó la puerta de mi casa totalmente devastado por la primera vez. Tuve que darle donde dormir por un par de días, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Hablé con Sakura y ahí me di cuenta de que esas futuras peleas y separaciones iban a ser parte constante de su relación.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Sakura siempre ha sido una chica de carácter fuerte.

Luego de comer eufóricamente y hablar solo de Sakura mientras yo asentía como un acto automático Naruto se quedó dormido en el sillón del living. Limpié el desorden que siempre dejaba cuando venía de visita y me fijé nuevamente en la ventana.

Seguía lloviendo.

Hinata…

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, BAKA! – de un salto llegué al otro lado de la habitación, apoyándome en la pared y con una mano en el pecho. Imbécil, dije entre dientes. Ahí estaba Naruto, sonriéndome con una de sus más grandes sonrisas – ¡Tsunade nos mandó a llamar!

Lo miré enojado.

- Esa vieja ya no me habla – le dije mientras lo empujaba afuera de mi pieza.  
- ¡Si sé, baka! – y esquivó un fuerte empujón – Pero acompáñame a --  
- No – le respondí cortante – Es tu misión, es tu problema. Déjame dormir en paz.  
- ¡Por fiis…! Ad -– me dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

Ahí estaba.

Caminando calle abajo acompañado de un pensativo Naruto. Estábamos llegando a la Oficina del Hokage cuando Naruto me pega un brusco codazo en las costillas y antes de que yo pudiese gritarle algo o pegarle de vuelta levantó un dedo tembloroso hacia el frente. Muevo mi cabeza en la dirección que apuntaba y ahí estaba.

Hinata.

Hinata y Fye.

Hinata y Fye abrazados. Muy abrazados. Excesivamente abrazados.

Fye la rodeaba amorosamente con sus brazos pero Hinata parecía estar en otra parte. Todo en ella parecía lejano, desgastado, robado. Se veía decaída y no respondió al abrazo de Fye. Sus brazos caían a ambos lado de su cuerpo que me parecía mucho más delgado de lo normal. Luego de un par de minutos que me parecieron eternos se separaron un poco. Solo un poco. Muy poco para mi gusto.

Hinata seguía cabizbaja y Fye sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. La hizo levantarse un poco para que le viera a los ojos. Sus pulgares se movieron con suavidad por el pelo de Hinata. Le sonrió y algo así como un patético intento de sonrisa se formó en las puntas de la boca de Hinata.

Fue extraño. Naruto y yo parecíamos hipnotizados ante esa escena. La sonrisa de Fye era bonita, acogedora, tierna, como de amigos, como de un padre a su hija. Se acercó a Hinata cerrando sus ojos y le besó la frente. Estuvieron tanto tiempo así que me pareció extraño y empecé a tomar control de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Cuando hice ademán de empezar a caminar Naruto me detuvo. Desvié mi vista hacía él y lo vi mirando fijamente a Hinata y Fye con una expresión que me intrigó bastante. Volví a verlos y Fye ya se había apartado para luego apoyar su frente en la de Hinata y mientras acariciaba su pelo le susurro algo que no pude escuchar.

Sentí un dolor de estomago, una presión fría en el pecho y no pude hacer nada aparte de bajar la vista. ¡Como me odiaba! ¿¡Por qué mierda me hacían esto?

Me irritaban.

En ese momento Hinata se tiró a Fye y agarró su camisa con angustia. La vi cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus labios con fuerza. Parecía luchar contra unas ganas terribles de ponerse a llorar. Fye le devolvió el abrazo, le beso la cabeza, le susurro algo de nuevo y se separó de ella. La vio un minuto y levantó su mano a su mejilla, le sonrió amablemente mientras pasaba un pulgar por debajo del ojo de Hinata secándole una lágrima. Su mano se alejó de su cara y Fye desapareció entre las calles.

Hinata… yo…

Ella se quedó ahí. No lo veía por el pelo en su cara pero sabía que estaba llorando. Se veía pequeña, rota, sin brillo, abandonada… Abandonada, ahí, en la mitad de la calle. Me recordó a los juguetes viejos que luego de perder su función los niños dejan de lado. Tragué saliva con dificultad y me sentí incapaz de hacer algo más.

Se veía tan lejana e inalcanzable. Se veía pequeña y extranjera en esa calle. Me hacía sentir aún más pequeño e inferior que ella. Me hacía sentir perdido.

Me hacía daño verla así.

Hinata… Si supieras… Yo… es que n-no podía v-verte ahí y-y…

Hinata, yo no puedo verte así.

- Hi-¡Hinata-chan! – al oír a Naruto la vi tensarse. Movió con lentitud su cabeza hacía nosotros intensificando el agarre de sus manos en su abrigo. Asintió temblorosamente luego de un momento - ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo has estado! ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku y -– Hinata detuvo el acelerado monologo de Naruto tanto como sus pasos hacia ella levantando una mano hacia nosotros.

Por un momento dudé si era un saludo o era para que, efectivamente, Naruto se detuviera y no se acercara más.

- N-no, N-naruto… D-debo i-irme ahora… - no nos vio nunca a los ojos, bajó la mano y corrió a perderse.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué le pasará…? – se preguntó Naruto en voz alta algo confundido.

Me quedé viendo la dirección que había tomado.

- Hey, Sasuke, ¿podrías volver a pisar tierra? – me dijo con su voz chillona y sacudió su mano frente mis ojos – Estás medio ido últimamente… ¿No estarás fumando algo raro? – continúo con un tono de fingida seriedad.  
- Que comentario más irónico, Naruto. Te felicito – le dije sarcástico.  
- Jaja. Bueno, luego iré umms… a ver a este… S-sakura-chan y tal vez vaya a ver a Hinata, hace un buen tiempo que no la veo. ¿Me acompañas?

Naruto me vio expectante.

- No.

Tsunade no me dirigió la palabra directamente. Me irritaba lo rencorosa que podía llegar a ser. Naruto recibió el pergamino con la misión y la ansiedad lo llevó a abrirlo inmediatamente. Su sonrisa decayó luego de un momento.

- ¿Con… ¿Con Sakura-chan…?  
- Si – respondió cortante Tsunade mientras volvía a bajar la vista hacía unos papales en su escritorio.  
- E-es que… ¿N-no puede ser con Sasuke-teme? – preguntó algo incómodo.

Tsunade levantó su vista a Naruto.  
- ¿Por qué habría YO de hacer eso, eh, Naruto?  
- ¿Qué? Bueno, eres la Hokage, ¿o no? Podrías hacerme ese favor, de cambiar el acompañante y –- Tsunade golpeó con un puño la mesa deteniéndolo en seco.  
- Mira – era un tono sereno pero profundamente enfurecido – Sakura es mi alumna, tú me eres me eres muy querido **pero **sus problemas no me importan. En absoluto. Una cosa es tener problemas conyugales y otra es hacer su trabajo. Son cosas bien distintas. Ahora váyanse, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – nos dijo indicándonos la puerta con dedo firme. Dio por terminada la conversación bajando la vista a sus papeles aunque Naruto ya hubiese abierto la boca para protestar.

- Bueno… - dijo Naruto saliendo de la Oficina - ¿Me acompañas a ver a Sakura-chan?  
- No.  
- ¿Y a Hinata?

Me di vuelta para mirarlo. Lo miré fijamente y pude notar como se incomodaba bajo mi mirada. Mi vista recorrió el lugar un poco molesto. ¿Qué me importaba? Ya le había dicho que no. Naruto estúpido.

Me fui a entrenar.

Cuando volví de entrar, más tarde esa noche, me encontré con varios envases de ramen instantáneos tirados por ahí, con la televisión prendida y con Naruto que ya dormía cómodamente en el sillón. En la mesita de café del living estaba el pergamino de su misión. Lo tomé y lo ojee un poco.

Con que partía a la mañana siguiente. ¿A las seis a.m.? Me reí un poco. Naruto jamás se iba a despertar a esa hora. Dejé el pergamino en la mesita, apagué la telé y me fui a dormir.

Le susurra algo. Le sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo. Le besa la frente.  
La abraza…

Ella llora… Parece haber algo mal. Muy mal.

Le susurra algo. Le sonríe. Le acaricia el pelo. Le besa la frente.  
La abraza…

¿Estás bien?

Mueve los labios pero no oye lo que dice.  
Mueve los labios y la ve llorar.

Se muerde los labios, se da media vuelta para irse y se cae a mitad de camino.

Ya no la puede ver más. En ninguna parte.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta. En el momento que me desperté esa noche me di cuenta. Justo en ese momento; con el sueño aún dando vueltas en mi cabeza, con una tormentosa lluvia afuera y con los sonoros ronquidos de Naruto que me di cuenta.

Ella… Hinata había…

¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil!

Era obvio, pobre iluso. Era obvio.

Apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas. Sentí como si alguien me apretase la garganta. Empecé a darme varios golpes con mi frente contra mis rodillas. Me dolía la cabeza.

Me odié en ese momento. Fue un odio más fuerte que el odio que sentí cuando Itachi mató a mi familia y yo no pude hacer nada por ser débil. Fue un sentimiento de impotencia. Me odié.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

¡No me importaba nada de eso! ¡Y no me importa ahora!

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Me tragué las ganas de llorar como un imbécil.

¿¡Me oyes, Hinata! ¡No me importa! ¡Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho no me importa!  
No me importa…

Pero ella… ella había… No me importa. No me importa. Que se muriera.

Esa noche no volví a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo gran parte del prox cap hecho… solo espero tenerlo listo… ojalá que les haya gustado. Saludos y dejen **reviews please**!


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí, al fin! Perdon por el retraso… este no es un cap-cap pero no importa… es corto y subi altiro el otro… bueno eso… u.u  
Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (snif…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espiando

- ¿Dónde está ese vago? – fue la furiosa cara de Sakura que me recibió cuando abrí la puerta a las 4 de la mañana. Apunté vagamente al living.

Sakura partió con los puños cerrados y a paso firme dejando su bolso en la entrada. Oí un paf, una caída, un grito de Naruto, retos de Sakura, otro paf, un gemido de dolor de Naruto y finalmente silencio. Yo me apoyé en la pared de afuera del living esperando que Sakura terminara para poder ofrecerle algo pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una par de frases que escuché entre los gritos de Sakura.

¿¡Aaaah, si, eh! ¡Fuiste ver a Hinata pero ni se te ocurrió pasar a preguntar como yo estaba! ¡Prefiriendo siempre a Hinata, eh! ¡Hinata-chan esto, Hinata-chan lo otro! ¿¡Puedes parar de pensar en esa Hinata-chan por solo un momento?

Luego el paf, un gemido de dolor y silencio.

Que ataque de celos… En mi opinión, Naruto quiere tanto a Sakura que cualquier otra mujer dejó de ser mujer a sus ojos así que la idea de que Naruto le llegase fuese a ser infiel no cabía en esta realidad. Además con Hinata… solo me di cuenta de que tenía el Sharingan activado cuando vi salir a Naruto.

- Ay… ¿Puedes atender a Sakura mientras voy a buscar mis cosas, Sasuke? – me dijo con una falsa sonrisa y con la mano en un creciente chichón. Asentí.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. Espero que ese baka de Naruto no te haya molestado mucho – me dijo con una dulzura bastante distante.  
- Hmpf. ¿Quieres algo?  
- Un poco de té… No, este… mejor café, por favor – ahí fue cuando noté las ojeras bajo sus ojos, asentí y me fui a la cocina.

Al rato llegó Naruto y escuché un poco su conversación. La curiosidad mató al gato, me dije cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que Sakura me descubriera y me mandara directo al hospital. El agua se calentaba y luego de que Sakura parara de sollozar levemente la oí preguntar sobre Hinata.

No la había visto desde hace días. Mi pulso aumentó a mil.

- Umms… Hi-hinata-chan… si, bien… O sea, no muy bien…  
- ¿Qué le pasó…? Supe que volvió de su misión, ¿pasó algo malo? – le dijo levantado su vista a los ojos de Naruto pero no desprendiéndose de su abrazo.  
- Si…, bien, todo bien pero es que… n-no se encuentra muy bien, pude hablar poco con ella en realidad… No me q-quiso decir nada, lucía enferma, la pobre… Pero creo que ha salido de cosas peores – replicó Naruto, me sorprendió lo serio que estaba y como su mirada se perdía en la muralla.  
- Ya veo… - dijo Sakura y volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.  
- Luego de volver… la iremos a visitar. ¿Si, mi Sakurita-chan? – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
- No me digas así… - le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Bueno, con eso era suficiente.

Al rato tomamos desayuno y se fueron corriendo a las puertas de entrada donde se encontrarían con la aristocrática familia que debían escoltar al Pueblo de la Arena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno… eso.. esta pesimo, lo se… dejen reviews, si quieren…


	15. Chapter 15

Y bueno… aquí el siguiente cap… espero que les guste y eso… perdon por el retraso de estos caps es que estaba enferma xD maldita gripe! ¬¬  
Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale la pena

Hinata estaba ahí. En el pueblo. Desde hace días. Desde hace dos semanas y media en realidad. Y yo no hacía nada. Nada en absoluto.

Solo me di cuenta de que la estaba evitando cuando la vi en la calle. Entre la gente. Con una triste sonrisa mientras le decía gracias al vendedor de helados.

Hinata…

Creo haberlo dicho en voz alta porque ella, de un brusco movimiento, se dio vuelta hacia mí. Su helado de chocolate cayó al suelo. Luego, sin prestarle atención al vendedor, a la gente o a mí… se fue. Huyó. Como siempre.

En los siguientes días me odié a mi mismo por mi actitud infantil. ¡Estar huyendo de ella! ¡Já! ¡Como si algo en ella pudiese hacerme algo! Llevé mis manos a mi cara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sentí mi ira crecer cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Naruto minutos antes de partir a su misión.

- Tú me crees un idiota, Sasuke – me dijo con una risa pícara mientras guardaba sus cosas.  
- No lo creo, lo sé – ante mi insulto solo se dignó a seguir sonriendo.  
- Pero la verdad es que… ahora, soy mucho más inteligente que tú – lo miré dudosamente mostrándole que tenía toda mi atención – Porque yo si sé cuando aceptar mis sentimientos.  
- ¿Qué? – solté sin pensar.  
- Jajaja. Deberías verte la cara, la tienes roja. ¿Será esto por nuestra querida Hinata-chan? – se acercó a mi con una maliciosa sonrisa y me apretó ambas mejillas, lo aparté con violencia – A mi no me engañas, Sasuke. Tal vez a Sakura-chan, a tus fans, a nuestros amigos, a Hinata y hasta a ti mismo pero a mi no.  
- ¿Qué? – repetí estúpidamente.  
- La persona más seria y fría, ¿quien lo diría? Pero yo te puedo leer como un libro – y ahogó una fuerte risa detrás de sus manos.  
- Tu ni siquiera puedes leer un libro infantil, baka – apreté mis puños con ira.  
- De hecho si puedo y puedo leer muchas más cosas – me respondió mirando el techo y con un dedo en su mentón, ¡no me estaba tomando en serio el estúpido ese! – La cosa es que me da risa como te aproblemas por nada – con eso dicho, tomó su bolso y se fue a la entrada donde Sakura y él se despidieron de mí.

Me entretuve pateando piedras ese día. El día a que Hinata se le cayó su helado. El mismo día que Naruto y Sakura volvían de su misión. ¡Mierda, el mismo día que Naruto y Sakura volvían de su misión! Debían estar por alguna parte, lo sabía, esperando el momento exacto para acorralarme y arrastrarme a algún inmundo bar.

- Hola, teme. ¿Qué tal todo? – me dijo Naruto cuando choqué con él al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Que distraído…  
- Hola – dije entre dientes.  
- Te vine a buscar.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y ya nos hallábamos corriendo calle arriba hacia Ichiraku, Naruto contándome a una velocidad sorprendente su misión y luego sobre la junta… la j-junta con el quipo 8… donde estaba Hinata… y todo pareció hacerse más lento…

- ¡Llegas tarde, Naruto! – gritó un eufórico Kiba.  
- Si, esperamos hace un buen rato – agregó Sakura.

Al detectarla entre el grupo solo pude hacer un patético forcejeo para soltarme de la mano de Naruto. Me sentí estúpido y débil. Podía deshacerme de Naruto de las maneras que quisiese pero… Naruto se dio vuelta hacia mí y me sonrió de una manera que no pude leer con claridad. De un ligero movimiento me sentó al lado derecho de Hinata.

Empecé a sentir que mi actitud normalmente seria estaba siendo altamente sospecha. Tal vez estaba demasiado serio. Mis dudas fueron aclaradas cuando oí a Sakura preguntarme si me encontraba bien, yo le escupí un sí y hasta ahí quedó nuestra pequeña conversación.

Cuanto me odiaba. Ella me hacía perder el control. Ella me hacía odiarme. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y la veía mirar su plato con cierta inocencia. De vez en cuando la escuchaba responder algunas preguntas de Sakura y Naruto con aquella voz particular en ella. Con aquella pequeña, tierna, frágil y sedosa voz solo de ella. Una voz tan sedosa que quería que me la pasara por la cara. Que me la susurrara en la piel, que me limpiara la piel con aquella vocecita a la cual me hallaba fuertemente necesitado.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando todo ese tipo de locas ideas.

Hinata se rió de una pelea de Naruto y Kiba, a la que luego se unió Sakura y todo se volvió un caos de gritos y uno que otro plato tirado al aire. Y Hinata reía. Reía alegre como pocas veces y sostenía una de sus manos cerrada cerca de su boca. Me la quedé viendo un instante. Más que un instante. Hinata se dio vuelta hacia mí y, con sus mejillas rojas, me tartamudeó una pregunta que no entendí. Solo atiné a asentir.

El dueño nos empezó a gritar, le dio un palmazo en la nuca a Naruto y nos dijo que si no comíamos y pagábamos mejor que nos fuéramos del local. Hubo un silencio, una risa general, la conversación volvió a empezar – esta vez de una manera un tanto más normal – y finalmente todos empezamos a comer.

Se rompió un posillo, hubo un silencio, todos la vieron sorprendidos y me fijé en sus manos temblorosas. Ambas estaban con vendajes viejos y algo sucios en las palmas y los dedos estaban llenos de pequeños tajitos y de heridas un poco más profundas.

De sus manos me fijé en su cara. Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. Cerró sus puños, los llevó contra su pecho y luego los escondió debajo de la mesa.

- L-lo s-siento… - y se agachó a limpiar.  
- Oh, no se preocupe, señorita. Los accidentes pasan – dijo un mesero que fue a ayudarle en seguida. Hinata se volvió a sentar y la vi ponerse cada más nerviosa bajo todas las miradas.

- De seguro estás entrenando mucho, Hinata-chan – le dijo Naruto junto con una sonrisa. Ella levantó sorprendida su vista hacia él – Te estas volviendo muy fuerte, ¿no?  
- ¿Q-qué…?  
- Cuando entrenaba para hacer el Rasengan utilizaba tantos mis puntos de chakra en las manos que después casi no podía usarlas. Creo que te esta pasando lo mismo, ¿no, Hinata-chan? Por eso dije que debes estarte volviendo muy fuerte – y le sonrió. Que parara de sonreírle. ¿Qué quería darle un beso o qué? Suspiré con pesadez al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos.  
- N-no… E-es todo lo contrario… No soy fuerte, no entreno lo necesario – Hinata bajó su mirada a su regazo donde estaban sus manos fuertemente cerradas. Creo que fui el único, aparte de Kiba, quien escuchó eso. Él hizo algo, yo nada. Como siempre.

Kiba puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata y la atrajo levemente hacia él. Puso su otra mano sobre las de Hinata y acercó su cabeza a la de ella y le susurró algo de lo cual solo pude distinguir vagas palabras como "tranquila", "no pasa nada", "…bien" y "más tarde". Ella negó suavemente, se desprendió del abrazo de ese bestia de Kiba y se paró de su silla.

¿Por qué no puedes verme? ¿Por qué me dejas de lado? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Y-yo, umms… L-lo siento p-por r-romper el posillo y… lo l-lamento mucho porque m-me invitaron p-pero no p-puedo quedarme m-más… D-debo irme…  
- ¿A dónde, Hinata? – preguntó extrañada Sakura.  
- A… a… a ha-hablar con… a-alguien, e-es decir… mi p-padre y es tarde y yo… A-adiós y m-muchas gracias por todo – se despidió de todos y salió del pequeño local. Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos.

¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

Hay un momento donde solo se sigue ciegamente a fuertes impulsos y en ese momento Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Shino debían estarse preguntando porque me demoraba tanto en el baño. Tal vez Naruto no. Pero eso daba igual. Todo daba igual.

Suena repetido y estúpido, lo sé. Pero las cosas son así. Me molesta, pero son así. Y cualquier cosa que yo hiciera no iba a cambiar nada. Y seguía corriendo. Corriendo, corriendo, ¿corriendo a donde? Solo corría, corría porque tenía la certeza de que esa vez era para siempre. De que esa vez se iría y no la volvería ver. De que se iría y jamás regresaría. Y me daba miedo, un miedo distinto a cualquiera que haya sentido antes. Creo haber chocado con una anciana ese día, ni le pedí perdón y ya había comenzando de nuevo aquella absurda carrera.

Era encontrarla. Encontrarla. Me mordía el interior de mi mejilla. Me urgía. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué corría? Me estaba convirtiendo en un sensible, lo sabía, si, lo sabía muy bien pero creo que, sencillamente, no me podía importar menos. Entré a una calle muy congestionada, buscaba entre la gente algo desesperado, me puse de puntillas para mirar bien las cabezas y creo que en todo mi pánico y frustración llegué a gritar su nombre.

Hinata… ¿Dónde estas?

Mis piernas me dolían, me costaba respirar y ya estaba empezando a pensar que todo esto era innecesario. De que ella no era nada más que algo vago y sin importancia en mi realidad. De que ella solo era un sueño en mi realidad. La podía ver pero no existía para mí. Y nunca iba a existir. Ella no quería existir para mí… Si, eso era. Ella no quería. Ella no me quería. No supe como reaccionar ante mi nueva conclusión y solo reduje la velocidad de mis pasos. Ella no me quería… Bajé la vista y solo rogaba que algo me tragara, de que todos me olvidaran y me dejaran morir en paz. Alguna vez que sea.

Fue entonces que tuve un presentimiento. Un nuevo impulso. No me importó que mi nueva conclusión resonara en mi cabeza como un anuncio de neón rojo. Corrí y creo que perdí cierta conciencia en ese lapso. Me detuve en una esquina. Si doblaba a la derecha me encontraría con ella. Ella estaba ahí. Lo sabía, la podía sentir. Traté de calmarme lo más que pude, respiré hondo y me sentí como cualquier imbécil que se emociona en su primera cita y trata de impresionar lo más posible.

Pero aquí no había nadie a quien impresionar.

Ella me daba la espalda. Estaba llorando. Ay…,Hinata, que triste, ¿no? Como te rompes así… por nada, por cosas tan insignificantes… Pareces ser el vivo ejemplo de que nadie puede cambiar. Pese a cuanto lo trate.

Sentía que perdía mi voz con cada paso que daba. Me acercaba a ella y la garganta se me secaba. Me invadieron unas ganas locas de huir de ahí. De huir de ella. Odio actuar como una niña. Me detuve a apenas a dos pasos de ella y esperé que hiciese algo. Abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerraba al rato, repetí ese ridículo movimiento varias veces antes de que ella dijera algo al fin.

- N-no me sigas – me dijo con su pequeña voz ahora quebrada.  
- No te seguí – mentí descaradamente, ¿qué más podía hacer?  
- No me sigas – repitió y su cuerpo apoyado en la muralla se fue dando vuelta hasta que podía ver solo su perfil. Sus manos no dejaron su cara. Sus hombros no dejaron de temblar.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste…? – pregunté.

- P-porque s-soy d-débil… y s-siempre arruino l-las c-cosas… - me respondió luego de un momento. Le quería decir que no era verdad. Quería gritarle que no era verdad. Quería que me mirara aunque sea una vez a la cara. Quería me dijera que todo estaba bien.  
- ¿Estas bien? – pregunté estúpidamente. Que imbécil, me dije. ¿No podía decir nada mejor? Ahh… idiota, idiota, idiota. Me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando vi que en su rostro se formaba una triste sonrisa. Triste pero sonrisa al fin.

- ¿Por qué te haces esto? – pregunté al fin. Sus manos se apartaron de su cara totalmente y sus ojos rojos me vieron sorprendidos – El entrenamiento excesivo, esa misión… ¿Por qué?  
- S-son cosas mías, a t-ti eso n-no te importa – me dijo entre tartamudeos y lloriqueos. ¡Mierda, claro que me importaba! ¡Por algo te estaba preguntando, idiota!  
- ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar pero esta vez con más violencia.

Se asustó un poco al escucharme levantar tanto la voz. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa hacia mí. Bajó su vista al suelo como recordando y me dijo en un murmuro que era para hacerse más fuerte. Desvié la vista. No sabía que hacer. No sabía ni para que había venido. Iba a partir cuando la escuché empezar a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué huyes? – dije, no hubo respuesta - ¿Por qué huyes? – volví a preguntar y todavía no conseguía respuesta. Pregunté una tercera vez y ella seguía sin responder.

Eso era lo que me enfermaba de ella. Que huyese de todo. Si quería ser tan fuerte que enfrentara las cosas de una vez. Otra cosa era que no contestaba. Cuando al fin estaba sacando algo de ella, ella se cerraba y prefería, nuevamente, huir. La tomé por los hombros y le grité la pregunta mientras la sacudía con fuerza. Vi como sus dedos se iban apretando y sus uñas clavando a su piel. Parecía tener alguna especie de ataque de nervios. Me aparté algo frustrado, triste. Bajo, muy bajo, le pregunté porque no dejaba que se preocuparan por ella.

- ¡Porque yo no valgo nada! – me gritó y sacó bruscamente sus manos de su cara dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas - ¡Eso es! ¿¡Contento? ¡No valgo nada, soy una mierda, déjenme en paz! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Déjenme en paz…! D-déjenme en paz… - y mientras su voz se iba apagando, su cuerpo apoyado en la muralla fue cayendo hasta llegar al suelo. Tapó su rostro de nuevo con sus manos.

Miré el cielo. Tal vez si me concentraba mucho algo iba a pasar. Tal vez nada de eso hubiese pasado. Tal vez me despertaría con la sucia cara de Kabuto al lado diciéndome que Orochimaru me llamaba, o tal vez la mano de Naruto agitándose frente a mis ojos preguntándome porque no comía nada y miraría al lado y ahí estaría Hinata, una tranquila Hinata, mirándome con sus ojos blancos, preocupados e inocentes.

Hinata lloraba y lloraba y yo tenía hasta miedo de tocarla. ¿Qué tal si me odiaba aún más? ¿Qué tal si le hacía más daño? Empecé a angustiarme cuando la escuché repetirse "soy una mierda, tenían razón, me debí haber muerto" una y otra vez y comenzar a golpearse levemente la cabeza contra la muralla.

- Hi-hinata… No hagas eso, Hinata – traté de detenerla pero no pude hacer nada más que avanzar un poco hacia ella.  
- ¡Déjame! – me gritó enoja y de un tono sorprendentemente alto.

Me mordí el labio inferior con angustia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Estaba empezando a refrescar. Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos en aquella pequeña calle olvidada. Olvidado excepto por nosotros dos. Yo miraba el cielo esperando que pasara algo que hiciera que Hinata parara de llorar.

- Sa-sasuke… ¿Po-podrías… a-abrazarme…?

Me senté con torpeza a su lado y me fui acercando a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla ella se incorporó súbitamente y me miró a los ojos.

- E-es que creo… q-que… que m-me gustas… - levantó una mano a mi mejilla y el solo tacto de su piel con la mía era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Movió levemente su pulgar como forma de caricia. Me sonrió levemente. Me observó detenidamente, me sentí algo incomodo pero me gustaba que ella me viese así. Infantil pero me daba la idea de que le pertenecía. Su vista se fijó en mis ojos, luego en mi boca, en su mano en mi mejilla, en mi otra mejilla, en mi herida en el cuello, en mi mentón, en mi boca, en mi frente, en mi pelo y por último se fijó nuevamente en mis ojos.

La abracé. Rodé su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y ella puso sus manos en mi pecho. Agarró mi polera con fuerza. Sentí sus puños temblar. La apreté con más fuerza y besé su pelo. Olí su pelo, olí su cuello. Su olor era agobiante pero jamás me hubiese cansado de el. Tomé una de sus manos y pude ver que estaban en más mal estado de que lo había pensado anteriormente. Hinata, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo has podido llegar a estar tan mal?

- Déjame, no me vuelvas a seguir – me dijo, se apartó un poco y juntó su frente con la mía. No podía hacer nada para que parara de llorar. Su aliento rozaba mis labios.  
- Déjame cuidarte – moví ligeramente mi cabeza contra la suya. Todo en ella me parecía vagamente embriagante.

Sus manos subieron a mi cuello y me atrajeron a su boca. Ella presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Se apartó solo un poco y me volvió a repetir que la dejase y que no la volviera a seguir. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía que sentí como sus labios modulaban cada palabra. Nos vimos a los ojos un momento y cada uno retuvo la respiración. Ella apoyó su frente nuevamente en la mía, cerró sus ojos, me susurró que lo sentía y se fue.

Si estuvieras aquí más seguido… Si te quedaras un rato más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encuentro que ese cap es un asco, una mierda. Esta pesimo pero es tarde y lo subo asi no mas. Mañana lo leo para arreglar las falta y sino creo que lo cambiare asi no mas. Al menos aquí creo que la cosa tiene un poco mas de accion, no?  
Saludos y si quieren y creen que lo merezco ( u.u ) dejen reviews… please ¡


	16. Chapter 16

Muchas gracias por lo reviews del ultimo cap! Apropósito de un review… me dijeron que la historia se hacia tediosa y eso, yo en verdad creo lo mismo. Es decir… hay caps que son muy nada pero huumsh, igual encuentro que aportan algo, aunque sea al estado de sasuke, el punto es que no escribo bien pero eso es lo de menos… igual encuentro que es como largo a veces y tambien, no se, hasta yo me aburro un poco de escribirlo pero creo que a partir de este cap las cosas van más rapido, es que no consigo relacionar las cosas porque el final esta hecho y todo. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews!

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la orilla del río

Las cosas se echaron a perder. Hinata huía de mí, lo pude notar, pero no sabía si tenía que seguirla, si tenía que esperar, si tenía que alejarme.

No, alejarme no.

No podía preguntarle nada a Naruto, era demasiado orgulloso para preguntarle a _él _cosas tan banales como esa. Traté de ponerla de lado pero no pude. Volvía a mi mente cada diez minutos y tratar de ahuyentarlos me estaba volviendo loco.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza ese día. Mucho.

Recuerdo que vagué cabizbajo por las calles ese día, recuerdo el sol en mi cabeza, recuerdo algunas voces y saludos, recuerdo el sudor en mi nuca, recuerdo como los pies se me hacían pesados, recuerdo como el suelo se distorsionaba debajo de mí, recuerdo haber hablado con alguien y creo recordar la cara de Naruto o de Shikamaru. No, era Kiba. No, en verdad no tengo idea.

Solo recuerdo que no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

Recuerdo todo borroso, como amarillento, como si fuese un video viejo, como una foto de esas muy antiguas. Pero cuando desperté ese día ya estaba atardeciendo y me encontré tirado en el pasto debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Sentí mi cabeza aliviarse debajo la sombra de ese árbol y me sentí más limpio y ligero cuando hubo un poco de viento. Fue como algo lento e indeciso pero suave, fue fresco y me hacía sentir como alguien nuevo, me hacía liviano. Me relajaba… me relajaba como cada vez que ella pasaba sus dedos por mi piel.

Me levanté súbitamente. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia y decidí de dar un par de vueltas por el bosque. El olor vegetal de la noche, el ruido oscuro del bosque… todo me relajaba y atraía.

Mis pies se negaron a avanzar.

Había algo. Había _alguien_. No podía seguir avanzando pero tampoco podía ir a la casi inexistente presencia de chakra que había. Me quedé como un tarado en la mitad del bosque y fue cuando me estaba quedando dormido que escuché algo chocando contra el agua.

Lo que pudiese ser estaba fuera de mi interés así que avancé entre los arbustos lenta y despreocupadamente. Mis pies tocaron las orillas del río y la rama que llevaba en la mano para golpear algunos arbustos se cayó al suelo.

Di un paso más y quede justo atrás. Atrás esperando porque algo maravilloso pasase. Como desee que su estupido pataleo se detuviera, como desee que se ahogara y se muriera.

Pero no.

Sacó su cabeza del agua y esta se escurría de pelo por la espalda y cada gota lamía su cara, su mentón, la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho metiéndose por el modesto escote de su polera.

Su pelo se pegaba y cubría gran parte de su cara así que solo podía ver su boca abierta para respirar por grandes bocanadas de aire.

- En verdad eres una pendeja malcriada, solo haces esto para llamar la atención.

Sus puños golpearon el agua, la orilla del río, es decir, las piedras. Repitió el patético movimiento un par de veces y me di cuenta por las heridas en sus manos que ya lo había estado haciendo. Se detuvo, se abrazó así misma y agachó aún más la cabeza.

- T-tienes razón… So- solo que no f-funciona… - y todo su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Tenía que irme. Tenía que irme. Ella no era nadie para mí. Nadie. Se podía morir mil veces, la podían matar mil veces, la podían torturar mil veces, jamás me hubiese importado. Ella era débil, pensaba solo en si misma, que me iba a importar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Silencio.  
Siempre su silencio.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te matas y dejas a todos contentos, eh?

Hizo un leve jadeo de sorpresa y todo su cuerpo se tensó en un instante. Luego se relajó y luego invadió todo el lugar ese palpable silencio que siempre se instalaba en nuestras conversaciones.

- ¿Por… por qué no me haces el f-favor…?

- Porque yo no le hago favores a gente débil como tú, idiota.

Ella estaba de rodillas y yo estaba a un paso más atrás de ella. Me negaba a todo pero entre más lo hacía más me daba la impresión de que caía en mi propia trampa.

_Tal vez… tal vez si me hubiese acercado un poco más… habría podido poner una mano en su hombro… tal vez arrodillarme y oler el dulce aroma que desprende de su pelo… o tal vez… _

_Tal vez…_

Ella se paró y su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente su antebrazo, su otra mano colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo y de ella se desprendían pequeñas gotas rojas.

_Tal vez hubiese podido…_

- Entonces vete – me dijo con aquella voz quebrada. Suspiré con impaciencia, ¿por qué siempre volvía a lo mismo?  
- ¿Por qué no te vas tú, eh?

Se dio vuelta y esos ojos blancos se fijaron en los míos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda pero me mantuve en mis pies, siempre serio y firme. Sus ojos no eran los de siempre, aparte de su serena tristeza habitual estaban la humillación, la resignación, la pena, la ira… y las lágrimas.

- ¡T-tú n-no entiendes n-nada! – me dijo entre sollozos y su vista nunca dejó la mía - ¡Y sin em-embargo d-deberías ser tú el que entienda m-mejor que n-nadie! – sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza – No valgo nada – y bajó su mirada a sus pies – No valgo nada.

_Tal vez hubiese podido sostenerte._

Se dio media vuelta y su cuerpo cayó sin hesitar entre las aguas negras del río.

No hubo ningún ruido.

Quedé sorprendido.  
Demasiado sorprendido. Tanto así que no alcancé a reaccionar.

Vi su pelo caer detrás de ella.

Parecía una flor, una hoja seca flotando en el agua.

_Me dio rabia que no me vieras ni una sola vez. _

En ese momento, luego de solo ver una figura verdosa y borrosa difundirse cada vez más en lo negro del agua me de cuenta de que estaba riendo. La sonrisa se quedó en mi rostro mientras esperaba a que ella saliese del agua. Cuanto más iba a durar su pequeño jueguito, eh. Todo tiene su limite, ella también. No iba a ganar, no esta vez. Esta vez sería yo quien se quedaría con la sonrisa en la cara. Por siempre.

_Tal vez hubiese podido sostenerte pero me dio rabia que no me vieras ni una sola vez._

Caí bruscamente de rodillas esperando verla por alguna parte. El agua estaba fría, estaba oscuro y gatee por la orilla del río adentrándome mas a este mientras tanteaba absurdamente el suelo.

Me hice daño en las rodillas, en las manos y sentí…

…_miedo…_

Mis manos tanteaban con desesperación por donde iba, no servía de nada pero no sabía que hacer, entré en pánico, me quedé en blanco, active mi Sharingan y traté de ver algo, ¡de hacer algo más útil que hacer nada!

Empecé a gritar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer! Es un cap corto porque es como la introducción del siguiente xDD es otro cap que no aporta nada! Jajaja, de verdad que no aporta nada aunque igual si… ya no importa xD ojala que les haya gustado… a mi no mucho porque encuentro que no digo muy bien por lo que esta pasando sasuke. Reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

Volvii! Si, al fin pude seguir este fic, sorry por el retraso pero estuve colapsada este ultimo tiempo, jeje. Pero bueno, heme aquí con otro cap!  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Muchas muchas gracias!!

Naruto no es de mi propiedad ( depresión ).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonríe, solo por mí

Es tarde. Tan tarde. Tan tarde que no recuerdo la hora. Pero ella está aquí y eso es lo importante. Esta en mi cama, bien arropada, con ropas secas y duerme intranquila.

Estoy hace horas con ella. Del momento que la saqué del fondo del río, del momento que me gritó a todo pulmón al salir del agua – nunca me hubiese imaginado que Hinata pudiese tener un vocabulario tan colorido -, del momento que se desmayó, del momento que la abracé en la orilla del río con tanta fuerza porque temía que me la quitaran, que se fuese y del momento que la traje a mi casa.

Y ahora está aquí. En mi casa. Siento una sonrisa involuntaria formarse en mi rostro cuando paso mi mano por su pelo aún húmedo. Pongo mi mano a un lado y suspiro mientras recuerdo la cantidad de piedras y rocas que tenía en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Cierro los ojos.

_Hinata, de verdad… De verdad tú querías…_

De alguna manera mi mano llega la suya y la aprieto con fuerza. Me muerdo el labio inferior, me fijo en el suelo y me digo que algo anda muy mal. Me tiendo a su lado y miro su cara por un largo tiempo.

_Nunca me dices nada._

Afuera… en la calle, no hay ningún ruido, ningún auto. No hay nada. La ventana esta ligeramente abierta y las cortinas están cerradas pero la luz de los faroles y, me imagino que de la luna, las traspasan y llegan a la cama. A la cama donde esta ella. A la cama donde estoy yo.

Nuestras narices casi se topan y no puedo evitar de pensar de cuan distintos somos. No puedo evitar de pensar que aunque me ponga en mente como primer objetivo odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, de buscar todo asqueroso defecto que haya en ella, de tratar de hacerle el mayor daño posible no logro hacerlo. Y con ella a tan solo pocos centímetros de mí no puedo evitar sentirme, sentirnos, tan distantes del uno del otro. No puedo evitar de sentirme tan lejano de ella, tal vez esto solo sea esa atracción a lo que nunca puedes tener, a lo que ni siquiera puedes aspirar de obtener. Siento esa presión fría en el pecho y me dan ganas de llorar, suspiro entrecortadamente buscando calmarme un poco y me fijo nuevamente en ella. Sigue ahí, con su candor típico, con su dulce aroma de siempre, con la misma frágil expresión y con la piel tan suave. Tan exquisitamente suave pero aún así parece como si no estuviese aquí y nunca pudiese llegar a estarlo.

Quiero abrazarla pero soy muy cobarde. Quiero abrazarla pero soy muy tímido.

Cuando me despierto me doy cuenta de que estoy tarde para todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Juntarme con Naruto y Sakura, tal vez Kakashi, ir a ver a Tsunade y cumplir una misión de clase A o S, ahora no recuerdo bien. Tenía que hacer compras antes de juntarme con ellos y algunos trámites puesto que la junta era pasado el medio día.

Pero aquí estoy, en mi cama, con el pelo revuelto y con una cara de sueño de seguro muy graciosa o tierna como le dicen algunas chicas a esas caras. Pero aquí estoy, mirándola fijamente, ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Tengo que decir algo?  
¿Tengo que hacer algo?

_¿Te puedo decir algo, Hinata? ¿Puedo…?  
¿Puedo acercarme a ti, Hinata? ¿Puedo…?_

No, no puedo. No podría. Jamás.

Me levanto con lentitud y me siento en la cama. No se oye nada más que el roce de las sabanas y me pregunto cuanto más será así. Ella está sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama, abraza sus piernas y su mentón se apoya en sus rodillas. Me estaba mirando, sé que me estaba mirando.

Ha crecido a mi opinión. Ya no es tan inocente. Algo en ella ha cambiado. Es tímida, si. Tartamudea, si. Pero algo, algo muy al interior ha cambiado. Lo puedo sentir, lo puedo ver en como actúa, en como no se sonroja tanto.

- T- tu ropa está en la secadora, no, es decir… Estaba muy mojada y yo –- me detuve al verla sonrojarse escandalosamente y hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Trato de fijarme en otra cosa, de pensar en otra cosa. Estoy tan nervioso que siento como mi piel empieza a humedecerse, trago nerviosamente y mi respiración se acelera. Trato de ocuparme en algo más.

- G-gracias, Uchiha-san. P-pero no t-tenias que… que p-preocuparte t-tanto… por mí – y desvía su vista a la muralla, todavía totalmente roja – D-debo irme.

Se levanta, empieza a caminar y de nuevo se cae a la cama. No puedo dejarla ir. Le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que creo que le voy a dejar una marca pero ella no hace nada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?

No hay respuesta por lo tanto repito mi pregunta.

- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Me quedo en blanco. Ahora no sé que decir. Si, yo le dije eso. Si, yo he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que ella desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y me dejé en paz y yo puedo continuar normalmente con mi existencia y matar a mi hermano con tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones.

El tono de su voz me da escalofríos. Bajo la vista y mi fuerza en su muñeca empieza a ceder de a poco. Ella hace ademán de seguir avanzado pero mi mano que caía toma la suya. Siento que sus dedos tantean mi mano algo indecisos, entre estrecharme la mano o tratar de soltarse o tal vez solo sea imaginación mía. Como siempre. Siempre veo cosas donde no las hay y eso me hace más daño del que puedo calcular.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso ayer?

Ahora sí. Ahora es seguro. Su mano aprieta la mía nerviosamente. Ella se da vuelta para quedar frente a frente y veo sus ojos llorosos. Me quedo impactado y no se que decir. Solo atino a acariciar sus manos. La veo cerrar sus ojos, dos lágrimas caen, y muerde sus labios como un intento de calmarse.

- Hinata… No lo vuelvas a hacer – y sus blancos ojos se posan mi poniéndome algo incomodo - Es decir… al menos no cuando este yo cerca…

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!  
¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Ella solo sonríe, solo un poquito. Me suelta la mano, se acerca a la cama, se apoya con sus manos y rodillas en ella y luego se empieza a acercar hacía mi. Me quedó paralizado al verla acercarse, así, cabizbaja, dejándome ver un buen poco de su escote de la grande polera con que la vestí anoche. Como un niño atemorizado, retrocedo un poco pero ella me besa. Pasan unos largos minutos así, me siento incapaz de hacer algo y ella sigue persistiendo con sus labios sobre los míos, esperando algo. Le urge, lo pude notar. Justo cuando empecé a responder, ella se apartó.

Está frente de mí, a una cortisima distancia y me ve a los ojos. Fijamente. Analizándome con aquellos ojos que solo ella puede tener. Siento que me ve entero, que sus ojos traspasan todas las barreras que he construido alrededor mío para protegerme de esas inútiles relaciones que llaman "amigos". Siento que sus ojos lo saben todo, que me conocen entero y me perturba que el efecto no sea reciproco. Con ella aquí, con su expresión seria, yo no puedo saber lo que esta pensando, lo que quiere, a lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, lo que odia. No puedo saber lo que esta pensando de mí…

_Porque aunque no lo creas a mí me importa mucho lo que tú pienses de mí._

No se como pero terminamos besándonos de nuevo, una de sus manos llega a mi hombro y la otra sube a mi cara y luego la pasa por mi pelo. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos para profundizar el beso. Caigo de espalda en la cama y damos una vuelta enredándonos entre las sabanas. Estoy encima de ella y me tomo un tiempo para mirarla bien. Yo sé que va a pasar, es obvio, pero hay algo que aún no me concuerda bien.

¿Por qué me está mirando así?

Así… roja, al borde del llanto, seria, triste… No sé. Solo sé que no hay algo bien y eso me molesta de sobremanera. Aparto un poco el pelo de su cara y ella cierra los ojos y sonríe. Me gusta cuando sonríe. Me gusta mucho. Me gusta cuando solo ve en mi dirección y me sonríe, me gusta que me sonría. Cierro los ojos y bajo mi cabeza hasta ponerla en su hombro, mi nariz se entierra en su cuello y mis brazos bajan por la cama hasta abrazarla. Doy un largo suspiro aprovechando ese raro y nuevo momento.

Quiero que me diga todo sobre ella. Quiero que me diga lo que piensa. Quiero que me diga lo que le gusta. Quiero que me diga lo que odia. Quiero que me diga lo que desea. Quiero que me diga que pasa con su padre. Quiero que me diga porque tenía esos moretones en su mejilla y en su cuello tiempo atrás. Quiero que me diga porque tiene los ojos así. Quiero que me diga porque llora. Quiero que me diga que hacía ella ayer en el borde del río, con tantas piedras y rocas en su abrigo.

El sol de la tarde traspasa las cortinas ahora y le voy subiendo la polera a Hinata mientras le voy besando el estomago y ella sonríe de nuevo y hasta se ríe un poco. Voy subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los beso y sigo subiendo aún más hasta llegar a sus clavículas, las cuales beso lenta y pausadamente. Subo un poco más por su cuello y con mi boca sigo la línea de su mandila hasta llegar a su boca. Acaricio sus pechos mientras la beso y ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda, luego a mi pelo y por ultimo toma mi cabeza entre sus frágiles manos atrayéndome más a ella.

Esta tendida en la cama y mis manos recorren cada parte de su cuerpo, cada moretón, cada cicatriz y llegó hasta sus manos donde están las heridas más recientes. Quiero que me diga la historia de cada uno de esos moretones, quiero que me diga la historia de cada una de esas cicatrices y quiero que me diga la historia de cada una de esas heridas en sus manos. Quiero saber todo sobre ella, quiero saber tanto de ella como ella sabe de mí cuando me mira a los ojos.

Ella es tan linda, ella es tan perfecta a mis ojos.  
¿Cómo otros no lo pueden ver?

Las yemas de mis dedos pasan cada herida que tiene y las veo y las beso y le pregunto. Sus palabras son un susurro, un susurro casi inexistente, un susurro solo para mí, yo sabré todo, ella será toda mía.

El sol de la tarde traspasa las cortinas y le da un tierno color entre amarillo y naranjo a la pieza, algo así como un sueño. El ambiente es suave y pausado, como para recostarse a dormir. El aire se siente un poco pesado pero me gusta porque esta impregnado a su olor y se siente bien. Se siente un calor y una calidez que no conocía. El calor de un cuerpo, de alguien vivo y esa calidez me hace sentir bien, me abraza y me calienta devolviéndome un poco de vida. Me siento vivo mientras estamos ahí, solo los dos.

El sol de la tarde traspasa las cortinas y solo se escucha el roce de las sabanas y los jadeos y gemidos de ambos dos. Ella suspira en mi hombro, siento como entierra sus uñas en mi espalda pero no me importa.

El sol de la tarde va en decadencia y ahora se esta volviendo cada vez más negro y luego azul por la luz de la luna. Estamos tendidos en la cama, frente a frente, separados y lo único que me une a ella es que me tiene la mano fuertemente tomada. Tiene los ojos cerrados y pareciese como si durmiera pero se que no. Sonríe nuevamente y sus mejillas se vuelven un poco rojas. Luego acerca mi mano a su cara y la acaricia un poco con su mejilla mientras suspira tranquila.

Me gusta verla así. Sonriendo. Contenta y tranquila.

Tiene el pelo desordenado y encima de su cara. Muevo un poco mi mano para peinarla y ella me dice que no importa, que está bien, que tal vez debería peinarme un poco yo. Y vuelve a reírse, con ternura, no sé y me mira con aquella forma que no puedo describir. Con calidez, con ternura…, ¿cómo una madre a su hijo, tal vez? No, hay mucho más que eso. Cierro los ojos mientras ella acaricia mi mano, siento que acomoda la ropa de cama sobre nosotros y me quedo dormido.

El sol me pega en los ojos y me obliga a abrirlos. Cuando mi vista se acostumbra un poco y logro distinguir algunas cosas me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie. Me doy una vuelta en la cama y suspiro con pesadez. Siempre es igual.

Luego la veo, sentada en el borde de la ventana, abrazando sus piernas y con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas mientras ve un par de pájaros pelearse en los cables de luz. Esta totalmente vestida y cuando se da vuelta a verme me siento repentinamente vulnerable. Me siento desnudo, literalmente. Me da un poco de vergüenza, no se porque. Siento que me arden las mejillas y con una desesperación algo cómica me envuelvo en la ropa de cama. Ella sonríe mientras me ve en esa patética escena y hasta se ríe tímidamente.

- S-si ya t-te vi… - me dice mirando el suelo, su voz tiembla y está roja pero sonríe de todas maneras. Creo que al verla, le devolví la sonrisa.

De repente se para y me ve con una expresión totalmente distinta. Se ve cansada, triste pero contenta o algo así. Es raro juntar tanto adjetivo tan distintos pero es más o menos eso lo que veo en su rostro. Se sienta en la cama y ve la muralla por largo rato. Trato de decir algo pero no sé que. Me siento incapaz de decir algo razonable, de pronunciar algo. La situación es rara, nunca me había pasado. Hinata se da vuelta hacia mí y me sonríe mientras me ordena un poco el pelo. Yo solo me fijo en ella, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y de apoco voy cerrando los ojos. Me da un beso en la frente que duro mucho tiempo, tanto así que me llamo harto la atención y abro los ojos para ver si todo está bien, si ella esta aquí. Luego ella se levantó, me vio un segundo y salió de la habitación.

_Y yo pensé que volverías._

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y todo se vuelve demasiado frío y grande.  
La puerta se cierra detrás de ella y todo se vuelve demasiado solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Woooow! Termine!! Jaja, ese cap me.. me.. me costo de sobremanera este cap, sobretodo la parte esa.. xDD jajaja, pero sera. Igual encuentro que quedo mas o menos decente, solo queria mostrar como la obsesion de sasuke por hinata. Jijiji.  
bueno, ojala que les haya gustado! Dejen **reviews por fiiis!  
**Cuidense y saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

Hola…! Si, he regresado! No me ha atropellado un tren ni he perdido el combate contra este fic! Fue el primero que escribi y aunque tenga que ser el ultimo que escriba, lo terminare ò.ó xD Hey, muchas gracias por los reviews! Lo siento por el retraso pero me fui de vacas (eh!) y luego volvi al colegio… (buh!)  
gracias por leer y disfruten el cap :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero con celos

Y aquí estoy. Con la cabeza entre las manos, esperando… Respiro hondo y siento un peso cada vez más grande en el pecho. Sakura y Naruto ya me han preguntado varias veces que me pasa pero yo no puedo entenderlo. No puedo responderles. Solo sé que me siento tan mal por este peso en la mitad del pecho que quiero sentarme aquí y no pensar en nada.

Sentarme aquí al menos hasta que ella llegue.

Los días se hacen tan largos, Hinata… Tan largos que no sé que hacer. No quiero verte ni tampoco te he visto este día, ni esta semana, ni este mes. A veces me encuentro con esas ganas escondidas de encontrarte, ganas que desecho. Me da tanta rabia, ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿¡Por qué no te puedes ir de una vez?!!

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Quizás que estés haciendo, con que magnifica gente estés hablando, que hermosos lugares debes estar conociendo, cuantas maravillosas experiencias estés teniendo, cuanto debes haber mejorado! Porque siempre eso pasa cuando te miro, Hinata, y sobretodo cuando desapareces. De seguro tu vida es mucho mejor que la mía; siempre mejorando, siempre obteniendo más y más de la vida mientras yo me quedo aquí. Aquí entre las cuatro pequeñas murallas de Konoha o las aún más pequeñas cuatro murallas de mi pieza. Son tan asfixiantes que casi ya no puedo respirar pero me mantengo aquí, con la estúpida idea de que me vendrás a buscar.

Las flores de Ino golpean la muralla y solo me puedo sentir miserable.

¡¿Por qué?!! ¿Por qué?!! ¿¡Por qué no puedo saber nada de ti?! ¿¡Por qué solo puedo saber lo que escucho de las conversaciones ajenas?! ¿¡Por qué no me cuentas nada?! ¿¡Por qué si corres a la casa de Shino y te quedas ahí varios días para contarle todo…?

Cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme.  
¿Por qué todo tiene que tornarme tan apestosamente patético?

_Sasuke_, te respiraba en el oído… _Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, despierta!_

Abro los ojos y solo me encuentro con la sonrisa de Naruto. Tal vez porque vengo de despertar o porque esta muy cerca de mí que su sonrisa se ve gigante ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le gritó.  
- Awww… Sasuke de mi alma, ¿yo que me tomo la molestia de venir a despertarte para que vayamos a juntarnos con Sakura y Kakashi-sensei en la oficina de Tsunade y solo tengo eso de tu parte? – me dice juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo con cara de perro perdido – ¡No sabes cuanto me duele escucharte decir eso! – y como último toque de su espectáculo finge llorar en un rincón.  
- Argh… - como me duele la cabeza.  
- Sabes Sasuke – me comenta despreocupadamente mientras se acerca a un borde de la cama – estás empezando a estar tarde para todo. De hecho, podría decirte el día en que empezaste a estar raro.  
- No estoy raro, baka. Ahora ándate para que me pueda cambiar – le respondo y mis palabras se apagan un poco detrás de mis manos.  
- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Hinata-chan?  
- ¡¿Qué!? – y mis manos se apartan de mi cara súbitamente dejándome ver a Naruto observando sus uñas con una fingida despreocupación de como si estuviese hablando del clima. Si, de hecho, que importaba. Hablaba del clima, de algo tan irrelevante como el clima.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, dime Sasuke! Yo sé que pasó algo. – me dice Naruto mientras sigue mi camino por la cocina - ¡Algo tuvo que pasar!  
- No pasó nada.  
- ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada? – me insiste mientras me rodea sospechosamente.  
- Si, nada – y cierro con fuerza la puerta de la despensa.  
- Vamos, si no ha pasado nada entonces era verdad eso de que jugabas para el otro equipo, eh – musitó con un dedo en el mentón mientras miraba la ventana.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Bueno, tú sabes, rumores de pueblo, Sasuke – murmura mientras desvía su vista de la ventana y camina hasta la mesa encogiéndose de hombros – que visto como van las cosas pueden ser verdades – continua levantando las cejas y tratando de suprimir una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar escuchando estúpidos rumores en Ichiraku?  
- ¡Pero si me lo ha dicho Kakashi-sensei! – chilla esquivando un par de tenedores y cuchillos y luego ríe.

Mientras caminamos a la oficina de Tsunade miro mis pies. Luego el cielo. Esta ligeramente nublado hoy, con esas nubes de un gris pálido, como sus ojos… Suspiró con pesadez y fijo mi vista en mis pies. Solo en mis pies. Como si me importara el color de sus ojos.

- Mmm… Nops. Hoy no hay nada, al menos para ustedes.  
- ¿Qué…? ¿Nada?  
- No, nada – repite Tsunade mientras masajea sus sienes.  
- Entonces me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer – murmura Sakura y camina a la puerta pese a las protestaciones de Naruto – Con permiso – y cierra la puerta.  
- Igual, nos vemos luego – y Kakashi desapareció dejando atrás solo un poco de humo.  
- Uh… ¡Que día más aburrido nos espera, Sasuke! – me dice Naruto luego de darse cuenta de la situación.  
- ¿Perdón? – le respondo frunciendo el seño.

- No, esperen – nos detiene Tsunade – De hecho, hay una misión que pueden hacer.  
Naruto se codea conmigo y me lanza un par de miradas cómplices mientras sonríe a lo cual solo me digno a suspirar algo aburrido.  
- ¿Y cual es? ¡¿Cuál es la emocionante misión que solo tienes para nosotros dos, eh?!  
- Bueno… La verdad, es más bien un favor – y los entusiastas puños de Naruto caen derrotados – Necesito que entreguen algo, Shizune está de día libre y bueno, ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Un sobre. Un sobre blanco y plano. Sin mucha gracia ni interés. Naruto juega con el entre sus dedos y yo solo puedo esperar que se corte con el absurdo sobrecito y así guardarlo en su bolsillo porque ese estúpido jueguito me esta sacando de mis casillas. En el mejor de los casos, se cortará y siendo el exagerado que es correrá en busca de auxilio a donde esté Sakura y yo podré ir solo a entregar el sobre.

- Un sobre para Hinata, ¿eh? Para Hinata-chan, mmm. ¡Tal vez en que problemas este! – dice como tratando de aliviar con bromas la nueva tensión que se ha instalado entre nosotros dos – De hecho, hace un tiempo que no la veo – y apoya el sobre en su mentón.

Lo único que quiero es quitarle el sobre, lo puede babear. Solo quiero quitárselo y abrirlo y saber que dice. Solo quiere que ella me diga que dice. Quiero abrirlo porque sé que ella no me va a decir nada. Solo quiero saber de ella. Yo… yo solo quiero que –

- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Sasuke!  
- ¿Kiba? – y por la torpeza de sus movimientos el sobre se le cae de las manos y vuela hasta caer cerca de las patas del perro ese.  
- Una carta, ¿eh? ¿Una carta de amor tal vez? – y un tonito burlón se hace presente en sus palabras mientras recibe el sobre que le da su perro y lo levanta sobre su cabeza para leerlo a contraluz.  
- ¡Nooo! ¡Kiba, no! ¡Es un sobre, es confidencial! – exclama Naruto como un histérico mientras se acerca a él.  
- ¿Qué tan confidencial pueden ser las cursilerías que le escribes a Sakura? – y Naruto toma ese color rojo tomate y tengo que confesar que algo de razón tenía Kiba.  
- ¡Argh! ¡Es una carta que nos dio Tsunade a mí y a Sasuke para entregárselo a Hinata-chan! ¡Ahora dámelo!   
- ¿Van a ver a Hinata ahora? Que coincidencia, yo voy a verla también.

Vamos caminando calle arriba y los pájaros siguen peleando en los cables de luz. La voz de Kiba es lo único que puedo distinguir entre el ruido de las calles y solo puedo escuchar como nos cuenta a mi y Naruto que Hinata no había ido a entrenar con él y con el resto de su equipo como habían acordado. Además que hoy es día de visita, así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

_¿Día de visita…?_

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas? – me llama Naruto del otro lado de la calle.  
A la residencia de los Hyuuga le iba a gritar al muy tarado pero luego me vuelve a gritar para que sigamos caminando al departamento de Hinata.

_¿Departamento…?_

Solo puedo mirar el suelo y sonreír.

_Al final de cuentas igual no me cuentas nada._

Kiba toca por cuarta vez la puerta dejando atrás "la tercera es la vencida". Luego de tocar por séptima vez la puerta dice que esta seguro que esta ahí, puede sentir su olor.

- Ay… Quizás se quedo dormida en el baño de nuevo… - murmura para si mismo mientras busca y encuentra un llavero en sus bolsillos. Selecciona una llave azul y abre la puerta y yo solo aprieto los puños con una ira repentina.

Kiba abre la puerta y deja ver un pequeño y modesto departamento. Lo primero que se ve es un angosto hall donde se ve un par de abrigos tirados y una vestimenta chuunin sucia y rota. Luego se ve el living comedor donde hay una mesa circular llena de pergaminos, cuadernos, lápices, algo de comida y la cabeza dormida de Hinata.

Kiba solo suspira con pesadez mientras se acerca a ella y trata de despertarla. Le susurra al oído y ella responde con quejidos y palabras semi moduladas y luego Kiba baja sus manos a su cintura y le hace cosquillas diciéndole que se despierte pero ella solo le da un sonrisa dormida y este nudo en el fondo del estomago que, que me impide seguir mirando.

Oigo a Naruto decir algo pero me da igual. Y Kiba, ahí esta el, poniendo sus manos sobre tus hombros y acercando su boca a tu oreja y susurrándote algo que no puedo escuchar y tu vuelves a rezongar algo y el solo sonríe y te toma y te arrastra a una pieza que solo puedo concluir que es la tuya y tratas de modular algo y protestas moviendo torpemente tus brazos y piernas y él te hecha a la cama y te cubre bien y cuando se agacha para despedirse tu te cuelgas a su cuello y él… y él… y él… solo ríe y da un par de vueltas por tu pieza ordenándola un poco y luego sale con un montón de ropa sucia entre las manos y te ve por última vez dormida en tu cama y sonríe otra vez y baja la vista y cierra la puerta y… y yo… y yo… yo…

Y yo no se que mierda me pasa.

- Wow, parece la relación entre ustedes dos ya es algo más parece – comenta Naruto simplemente para molestarme aún más, lo sé por como me acaba de mirar por sobre su hombro.  
- Noo, Hinata y yo solo somos amigos – oigo decir a Kiba del cuarto de lavado.  
- Pero tienes sus llaves. Yo tengo las llaves de la casa de Sakura – y rie un poco – pero Sasuke y yo somos amigos pero no tengo una llave de su casa – pero igual te las arreglas para entrar, idiota.  
- Ah es que… mmm… no sé, la verdad. También tengo las llaves de Shino y él de mí y de Hinata y bueno ella también tiene nuestras llaves – explica mientras se pasea por el departamento sacándose su abrigo para luego ponerse un delantal blanco – Los tres vivimos solos hace un tiempo, hubo la idea de vivir juntos pero decidimos que no. Tu sabes, cada uno tiene que hacer sus propias cosas y em… bueno, esto es como la mejor manera de cuidarnos entre nosotros – y abre cortinas y ventanas y saca de un closet la aspiradora – ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

- ¿Por qué le haces el aseo? – pregunta Naruto luego de recibir un vaso de agua.  
- Ella no puede ahora… - y baja la vista – Hinata pasa por un mal momento, mucho entrenamiento, mucho estudio, etc… Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
- Igual lo encuentro un poco sinvergüenza de su parte – continua Naruto y se recuesta en el sillón lleno de ropa – Yo pasé momentos así y nadie ordenaba mi departamento.  
- Jajaja. Seh… pero esto es una manera de pagar, es decir, Hinata hizo lo mismo por mí cuando pasé por un periodo así.  
- Ah…  
- Además no es gratis, ella me paga por venir aquí tres veces a la semana, eh.

Aprieto con cada vez más fuerza el vaso. No lo soporto. La conversación me es insoportable. No quiero escucharlo. Solo veo a Kiba extender su brazo y decirme que le pase el sobre, él se lo dará a Hinata. Mi mano tiembla y no puedo llevarme a sacar el famoso sobre de mi bolsillo. No quiero que él se lo de. Se lo quiero dar yo, solo yo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuan infantil estoy siendo.

Siento la mirada piadosa de Naruto sobre mí y no puedo sentirme más patético.

Naruto saca el sobre de mi bolsillo y se lo pasa a Kiba. Se excusa por los dos y tomándome del brazo con fuerza me empuja a la puerta gritando que estamos retrasados para una reunión con Kakashi.

Ja… una reunión con Kakashi, ja… Idiota, hubieras dicho que era con Sakura…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno… este fue el cap… este… esta malo y solo habla de "sasuke celoso" pero no resisiti no hacer un cap dedicado a eso, porque los celos son cosas que pasan, no? pasan en las relaciones, en la vida y uno no puede sentirse mas estupido cuando le pasan xD  
enfen… **por faaaa dejen reviews **T.T por fiiiiiiis. Si? Por fis por fis?  
saludos y cuidense!


	19. Chapter 19

Holas, volvi, si, este.. es que odio decir "no tengo tiempo" pero de verdad no lo tengo D: maldito colegio, me terminare tirando del cuarto piso para que lo denuncien y lo cierren ( muajaja ) o al menos se den cuenta que nos explotan y den menos tareas, todo sea por la causa. Luego de decir eso que no le interesa a nadie les digo que…

Que me costo este cap pero me gusta y ojala que lo disfruten!  
muchas gracias por los reviews! Y lo siento por no actualizar antes…! n.nU

Naruto… snif… - no, no lo digas… - no es… snif T.T d-d-de mi ( NO! ) propiedad. T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuérdame

Hinata camina calle abajo. Veo su figura acercarse cada vez más. Estoy parado en la calle al lado de Naruto que discute algo sin importancia con Sakura y Kakashi.

Hinata camina calle abajo mientras ríe de algo que le comenta Kiba sobre el silencio de Shino quien va a su lado.

Hinata camina calle abajo y yo solo quiero tocarla.

Hinata camina calle abajo y a un par de metros antes de llegar a nosotros nos saluda junto con Kiba y Shino y se excusan, dicen que están retrasados para una misión y siguen caminando.

Hinata camina calle abajo y yo solo quiero tocarla.

- ¿U-uchiha-san?

Hinata camina calle abajo y escucho sus pasos contra el suelo acercarse cada vez más.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hinata camina calle abajo y desvío mi vista al suelo.

Yo… yo solo no podía responderle cuando abrió la puerta. No sabía muy bien a que había ido. Solo tuve ganas de caminar por ahí y entonces…

Hinata camina calle abajo y su mano choca con la mía.

- Naruto y Sakura están afuera en una misión y me encargaron de darte esto – y levanto un canasto que contiene algunas golosinas y algunos remedios – Viene de parte de Kiba y Shino también.  
- Ah… m-muchas gracias – y toma el canasto de mi mano apenas rozando mis dedos.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

No puedo. No puedo soportarlo. La situación es demasiado grotesca. Más tiempo pasa y más quiero retorcerme en mí mismo y apretar mi cabeza entre mis manos hasta que sangre y gritar y gritar porque no lo soporto.

Hinata camina calle abajo y podría detenerse, la muy puta.

No lo entiendo.

- Uchiha-san, yo…  
- No. No me digas así.

Hinata camina calle abajo y yo levanto mi vista al cielo.

Silencio.  
Un incomodo silencio.

¿Por qué todo lo que hago en mi vida termina mal?

Hinata camina calle abajo y yo solo ruego porque se detenga.

- ¿Puedo… - ella se fija en mí - ¿Puedo pasar? Va a llover, o sea…  
- S-si, ningún problema. ¿Q-quieres tomar a-algo?

¿¡Como podemos estar hablando así?! ¿¡Qué acaso no ve - ¿¡Qué acaso no se da cuenta que --

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando y me dejó atrás.

- Uchiha-san.  
_Por favor, por favor, no me digas así.  
_- Y-yo de verdad l-lo siento mucho…  
_Si, yo también._

Sus manos se acercan y tocan tímidamente mi rostro. Mi vista se pierde en el suelo. Sus manos acercan mi rostro al suyo mientras ella cierra los ojos siempre con su semblante tan sereno para luego darme un suave beso en la sien. Después me abraza y yo no puedo devolverme el abrazo pese a que las ganas me quemen las palmas de las manos. Mi vista se sigue perdiendo en el suelo.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

Siento que no tengo nada más en el cuerpo. Siento que estoy muerto. Siento que quiero morir justo ahora. Solo que…

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando y ni siquiera me va a ver por sobre su hombro…

_Por favor, por favor Hinata, no me digas así._

- L-lo siento mucho. Hoy es el a-aniversario de… de m-muerte de tu… y y-yo… - y su abrazo se hace cada vez más fuerte. Casi como si estuviéramos hablando de su familia muerta. Ella es tan bonita, ella es tan linda.

Cierro los ojos y respiro a fondo, tranquilo, mientras mis brazos suben a su cintura. Acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro, apegándome a su cuello. Su pelo cubre gran parte de mi cara. Vuelvo a respirar a fondo.

- No lo veas como algo romántico, – le digo de su sillón mientras la veo caminar hacia la cocina – como si fuésemos novios…

Ella sigue caminando a la cocina y la veo sacar un par de vasos y algo de comida. A su falta de respuesta sigo hablando estupideces.

- Porque no lo somos y yo vine aquí porque…

_Me siento solo.  
_¡No!

- Porque…

_Estoy solo.__  
_¡No!

Hinata camina calle abajo y ya casi no siento sus pasos

Y mi voz se pierde.

- Porque…

_No quiero estar solo. No hoy.  
_¡Mentira…!

- Porque… - y siento cada vez más mi voz quebrarse.  
- No importa, Uchiha-san.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sé que nunca miró por sobre su hombro.

_Te odio, Hinata._

Ahora estamos los dos en el sillón. El silencio es palpable. La bandeja con comida y bebidas que trajo están sobre la mesa. Intactas.

Su mano toma la mía y siento que me aferró a ella con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo evitarlo. Maldición… Es solo que… ya no hay nadie. Y sé que todo en esta mierda de vida es pasajero pero ellos, todos, se fueron, el mismo día y aprieto más su pequeña mano.

Hinata, de un rápido movimiento, me abraza y de nuevo siento que puedo respirar a fondo. Con ella siempre viene un momento de pausa, con ella y ese tenue perfume que la persigue y que aún no he podido descifrar que es, con ella y sus movimientos suaves, con ella y su semblante siempre tan sereno, siempre tan triste…

Antes que me de cuenta Hinata me ha acomodado de manera a que mi cabeza descanse en su regazo. Ella acaricia con ambas manos mi pelo y sonríe. Me sonríe y no puedo evitar de devolverle la sonrisa.

Hinata camina calle abajo y jamás se dio vuelta.

- Hoy, Sasuke… - me dice en un tierno susurro mientras se inclina – Es un día solo para ti.

Y nos besamos y una de mis manos sube a la suya y no puedo evitar de sonreír al separarnos. No puedo evitar de sonreír cuando ella me ve así, cuando ella me acaba de decir eso.

Siento que hoy ya no es tan malo.  
Siento que hoy si tengo ganas de seguir caminando.  
Siento que hoy soy alguien distinto.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

Cuando despierto Hinata está durmiendo al lado mío en la cama donde me había dejado descansando. Solo recuerdo que me dijo que tenía que descansar, estaba demasiado pálido y delgado. Me dijo también que ella iba a preparar el almuerzo y que todo iba a estar bien y yo protesté pero en realidad no sé porque. No tenía ni tengo ningún problema que me haga el almuerzo o que me diga que todo va estar bien porque cuando oigo de su boca esas palabras, las creo. Sobretodo si las susurra mientras me besa detrás de la oreja y el comienzo de la mandíbula.

Al despertar veo la comida fría en la mesa de noche. Hinata sigue durmiendo. Aparto un poco el pelo de su cara y le beso la frente. Emboza una sonrisa dormida y aprieta ligeramente mi mano mientras da un gran respiro, luego todo su cuerpo vuelve a relajarse manteniendo aún la sonrisa. Paso una mano por mi cara y trato de arreglarme un poco.

- No te vayas… - oigo decir a Hinata cuando me levanto y al darme vuelta su brazo está estirado en la cama. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados.

Puedo quedarme pero no. No he comido nada de ayer. Tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina para recalentarnos. Me apoyo con las manos en la pequeña y redonda mesa y examino la modesta cocinita. Hay trámites, unos pergaminos mojadas con agua y salsas, algunos platos sin lavar, las murallas están pintadas de distinto color y en una esquina hay una planta casi muerta por falta de agua.

Mientras esperaba por la comida Hinata se ha sentado en la mesa del comedor, con ambos codos en la mesa su cabeza es sujetada por sus manos y vuelve a quedarse dormida. Se sobresalta cuando pongo el plato frente suyo.

- Tú eres la que debería dormir más. Y comer. – baja la vista a mi comentario y sé que por debajo de la mesa empezó a jugar con sus dedos.  
- Pe-perdón…  
- No tienes de qué disculparte – y su cuerpo se tensa aún más – Solo tienes que cuidarte.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

El día pasó así. Entre cosas simples. Cosas simples que descubro ahora que ella las hace. Cosas simple como cuando la tomo por la espalda y le beso el hombro derecho. Cosas simples como cuando ella se me queda mirando, y luego de que ya me fastidió con la cara que pone le pregunto que le pasa y ella responde, ¡gané! ¡Parpadeaste, Sasuke! Y se encoge en una pequeña bolita en el sillón escondiendo su sonrisa pícara e infantil detrás de sus manos y espera. Me espera. Una vez voy y me tiro sobre ella.

- ¿Con que con ganas de jugar, eh? – le digo mientras tomo sus manos y trato de besarle el cuello, ella forcejea mientras ríe y yo a la vez trato de bajar sus piernas. Con una de mis manos tomo las suyas por las muñecas y le sigo haciendo cosquillas mientras beso su pelo y muerdo ligeramente su cuello. Hinata se retuerce para liberarse y ríe. De alguna manera se logra zafar de mí y nos caemos del sillón.  
- No, no tengo ganas de jugar – me dice de un tono juguetón. Tiene cada mano a una lado de mi cabeza, su cuerpo esta estirado sobre el mío y sus brazos rectos hacen que Hinata me sonría triunfal desde arriba – Gané.

Solo me limitó a poner los ojos en blancos mientras suelto una irónica sonrisa. No, por supuesto que no ganaste, me deje ganar le digo mientras la atraigo hacía mi.

La segundo vez que hace esa absurda competencia – que por muy estúpida y que _según ella_ pierdo siempre, igual me hace reír un poco – camino sigilosamente a modo de quedar detrás de ella.

- ¿Sasuke…? – dice cuando aparta sus manos de su cara.  
- ¡Boo!

La sorpresa la hace caer del sillón. Pongo mi cabeza en el borde del sillón y la veo fruncir el seño algo molesta. Está fingiendo. Una maliciosa sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Luego, de un tono algo cínico le digo que lo siento, de que si está bien. Ella levanta su vista algo esperanzada y alegre, supongo que por la muestra de preocupación que hice y me empieza a dar toda una explicación de cómo se siente.

- Estaba mintiendo. No me importa – y mi sonrisa se amplia aún más.

Frunce el seño enojada y se para bruscamente. Le tomo la mano mientras me recuesto en el suelo para atraerla al suelo y le suplico, con una muy mal actuación que lo siento mucho, que me perdone. Hinata me mira de arriba y arquea aún más la ceja izquierda, creo ver una sonrisa pero luego desvía a su vista al suelo y su cara toma un aire más pensativo, casi nostálgico. Tiene un semblante mucho más sereno, mucho más triste.

Algo no anda bien.

- Hey. Hi-hinata – digo algo preocupado, le sacudo un poco la mano. Me incorporo y la vuelvo a llamar – Hinata.

Ella parece despertar de un trance. Luego, muy seria, se agacha de manera que quedamos al mismo nivel.

- S-solo te p-perdonaré con una s-sola condición – y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco con ese color que me gusta cada vez más. Una de mis manos sube a su rostro.  
- ¿Cuál? –le digo mientras me acerco cada vez más porque la manera como se muere el labio inferior me dan ganas de besarla.  
- T- tienes que… d-darme un b-b-beso…

_Perfecto._

Ella es tan linda. Me pide un beso… cuando le podría dar miles, cuando le podría dar uno cuando quisiese. Tan infantil y tímida que puede ser a veces, cuando sé que muchas otras veces no lo es. Tan tierna, me digo cuando cierro los ojos.

Cierro los ojos y espero que ella se acerque. Luego de algo así dos minutos y medio abro mi ojo izquierdo. Lo que veo es una de las más grandes y pícaras sonrisas que le he visto a Hinata. Bajo la vista y, maldición, siento mi estúpida cara algo caliente. Estuve haciendo el ridículo por dos minutos y medio, ahí, de ojos cerrados y con la boca lista.

¡Argh, que rabia, que mala que eres, Hinata!  
Cierro mi mano en un puño con una cierta frustración y vergüenza.

Levanto la vista decidido, le voy a dar un beso si o si. Quiera o no. Mis manos tratan violentamente de tomar su cabeza pero ella, de alguna manera que no podría definir con exactitud puesto estoy medio dormido, Hinata está al otro del living.

- ¡Tendrás que atraparme! – la oigo decir mientras su voz se pierde en el pasillo.

Suspiro resignado y empiezo a seguirla y su pequeña y tímida sonrisa se hace cada vez más presente.

Mi mano empieza a subir por debajo de su polera mientras otra trata inútilmente de bajarla por el cuello. Nos besamos y Hinata empieza a recorrer mis espalda con sus manos, a cada roce siento que tiemblo un poquito. Al caer a la cama Hinata hace un ruido muy gracioso. Y ríe. Estoy encima de ella y la veo sonreír contenta, la noto feliz y me dice que tal vez no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, que es un día importante y que --

Con ella aquí, no importa. No importa.  
Ella es tan bonita… siempre pendiente de los demás. Pero yo la haré preocuparse de sí misma. Yo me preocupare por ella.

Le empiezo a bajar el pantalón y le doy besos en el estomagó. Ella ríe y me pide que pare, que no le gusta, que no puedo respirar. Pero si la hace reír lo seguiré haciendo porque me encanta como ríe, me encanta ser escucharla. Habla y ríe poco afuera, frente al resto, por eso me encanta que ría aquí, solo conmigo.

Por lo demás, me gusta molestarla un poco y trato de desabrocharle el sostén. Hinata solo sonríe entretenida de mi incompetencia y mis intentos fallidos, luego ella misma se encarga de eso.

El día pasó así. Entre cosas simples y complicadas. Cosas complicadas como cuando recuerdo que hoy es día de la muerte de todas las personas que alguna vez me criaron, que alguna vez quise. Cosas complicadas como cuando recuerdo que estoy atascado en Konoha, que no he matado a mi hermano, y que así como voy me quedaré como un perdedor más del montón. Pero ella toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y niega suavemente con la cabeza. Luego me pellizca las mejillas y dice que no, que ahora ella me quiere y que para ella yo jamás sería un perdedor y que puedo lograr lo que sea.

Me da un ligero beso en la esquina de los labios.

Lo que sea, me repite.

Solo siento mi respiración acelerarse y una presión fría en el pecho. Pero me siento bien porque, no sé, tal vez sea porque en verdad le creo cuando me dice eso, porque lo puedo sentir cada vez que pasa algunos de sus finos dedos por piel y que hace que me den escalofríos.

He dormido poco estos días y solo me doy cuenta por lo mucho que he descansado hoy. Ahora mi cabeza esta al lado de su cadera y mis brazos la rodean. Hinata lee un libro y de vez en cuando me lee algunas frases que le gustan. A mi me gustan también.

- Hinata, cuéntame algo.  
- Pero… pe-pero algo como que, o sea… - me dice y su mano acaricia mi cabeza, siento sus finos dedos pasar por entre mi pelo.  
- No sé. Lo que sea, solo cuéntame algo.

_Algo de ti, tal vez. Solo quiero oír de ti…_

Y me fui quedando dormido.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

- Salgamos.  
- ¿C-como…?  
- Que salgamos. Vayamos al cine o algo así. Me dijiste que solo entrenas y estudias, salgamos.  
- N-nunca dije eso.  
- No importa. Salgamos.

Hinata baja la vista y parece meditarlo. Me acerco cada vez más a ella y mi boca empieza a recorrer de nuevo su cuello cuando le insisto que salgamos. Ella se aparta bruscamente y me dice que no. Que esta cansada.

- ¿Cansada de qué?  
- Bu-bueno… No sé, pero no quiero salir.

Y me vuelvo acercar.

- No, Sasuke. No quiero salir.  
- ¿Por qué? – y frunciendo el seño mi vista recorre la muralla.  
- Porque no.

No sé como pero terminamos peleándonos.  
No sé como termine fuera de su departamento con su puerta en la nariz.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

Una furia y frustración se apoderan de mi puño y lo hago chocar contra su puerta.

- ¡Imbecil! – y le doy un par de patadas a la puerta - ¡Imbecil!

Estoy furioso, no sé porque y me enojo aún más. Solo quiero que al menos salga y me diga que deje de patear su puerta. ¡Que al menos algún puto vecino salga y lo diga! Me siento demasiado solo ahora, siento como toda mi temperatura se la come la calle y ese ruido nefasto de no escuchar nada ni nadie.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre hace cosas así?

¡Dejarme con gusto a poco! ¡Hacerme la vida imposible!

_¿Qué no ve… que no se da cuenta que yo…? Mierda. _

Mierda, lo dije antes. Lo digo ahora y de seguro lo diré después.  
Mierda, repito con frustración y paso furioso mi mano sobre mis ojos.

Hinata camina calle abajo y sé que nunca tuvo ni siquiera ganas ni deseo de darse vuelta.  
Hinata camina calle abajo y sigue caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uh… lo terminé. Lo cambie todo como mil veces! xD ah mierda, no importa, debe tener todo como mil errores pq lo hice todo a la rapida. Hay un error con los tiempos de seguro, pero bueh--- esta pesimo, lo se. Traten de no vomitar mucho en su teclado u.u pero de todas maneras tengo muchas expectativas en este cap, snif--

**Por si no se entiendo **este es un cap de un recuerdo. Tal vez tuve que poner las partes del recuerdo al pasado pero quise al presente, en fin, lo que no es recuerdo es la parte donde Naruto, sasuke, sakura y kakashi estan en la calle y el equipo de hinata va caminando por la calle para ir a una mision. Repito siempre las mismas frases pq quise como mezclar los sentimientos que tiene sasuke en el presente y en el pasado. De esta manera se da a entender mejor como se siente cuando hinata pasa y ni lo ve… eso… espero que se entienda, si les complica mucho pueden dejarme un review y tal… o sea… 

Espero que les haya gustado xD pq es raro y complicado y tonto pero a mi me gustó igual … en fin, **dejen reviews por fiis!!**  
saludos y cuidense :D


	20. Chapter 20

Uf.. este cap es DEMASIADO corto pero bueh, es como la introducción del siguiente xD que por cierto espero sacar en los prox dias pq ya lo empece y este… eso. Estuve con muchas cosas el ultimo tiempo asi que no lo pude subir aunque estaba listo hace como un mes, jaja.. perdon pero la demora y ojala que les guste :D

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (snif…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la calle

Oigo a gritar a Naruto al salir corriendo. Corro calle arriba y al primer cruce doblo a la derecha, luego vuelvo a doblar a la derecha de modo que sigo la calle paralela por donde va. Siento que mis piernas tiemblan por una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Me cuesta levantarlas para dar cada paso. Casi me caigo un par de veces. Me adelanto un par de calles y espero escondido en una esquina a que aparezca.

Ella viene atrás de su equipo y tararea mientras ve un par de vendedores distraídamente. Le tomó la muñeca y la jaló hacía mí, tapándole la boca. Ella abre sus ojos con horror y trata de zafarse de mis manos.

- Eh, Hinata… - le murmuro por detrás de la oreja cuando su forcejeo se va deteniendo.

Mi mano en su boca se acomoda en su mejilla y la otra sigue sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, atrayéndola hacía mí. Su aliento golpea mi cuello ahora. Bajo un poco la cabeza y mi mentón se apega a su sien. Mis manos toman posesión de su cintura.

Solo quiero pasar mis manos contra la piel debajo de su polera. Las palmas de mis manos sienten ya ese cosquilleo de ansiedad. Mi boca baja casi tocando su piel a la esquina de la suya. Empiezo a masajear con mis labios lentamente esa zona y espero con ansias su respuesta. Sus manos temblorosas llegan a mis hombros y su boca empieza a tomar mi ritmo. Luego de un rápido beso empiezo a bajar por la línea de su mandíbula a su cuello, uno de sus brazos rodea mi cuello y la otra mano ha tomado la libertad de pasar por debajo de mi polera.

- Tengo que ir… a la misión… - me dice tratando de alejar su boca de la mía.  
- ¿Y si yo no quiero que vayas? – le susurro algo juguetón mientras vuelvo a atacar su cuello y Hinata soltó una corta risa.

Justo en ese momento, con esa risita, me di cuenta de algo importante. Ya lo había pensado, sí, pero esa sarcástica risa y en esa situación me lo dejaba todo más que claro. El golpe me fue tan certero que me detuve.

A Hinata, francamente, no le importaba mi opinión. Lo que yo pensaba, lo que quería que hiciésemos. A Hinata tal vez yo no le importaba, tal vez ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta como persona en aquella relación que teníamos.

Pero, en fn, no importa. De todas maneras sigo estando aquí.

- Tengo que irme – me dice y sonríe cariñosamente contra mi cuello – Tengo que irme.

Se aleja de mí pero yo no le he soltado la mano. Trata de avanzar y noto divertido de que de verdad esta tratando de tirar su mano lejos de la mía pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente. Sé que podría hacerlo pero a ella también le gusta jugar. Se da vuelta y me mira con displicencia.

- Ven, – la incito a acercarse con mi mano mientras la tiro con la otra - déjame arreglarte un poco el pelo – con ambas manos la peino un poco. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos finalmente y le doy un beso en la frente. Ella hesita en levantar su cabeza un poco y volver a besarnos pero solo se limita a sonreírme por entre mis manos.  
- Adiós, Sasuke.

Se aparta de mí y antes de partir corriendo me ve por sobre su hombro y sonríe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada que decir. me costo describir como el beso, soy pesima para eso, uh! Y ojala que les haya gustado y **por fis dejen reviews **me harian muy feliz xD ademas que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños!! Yahoo. No es que yo chantejee a alguien, jajaja chaus :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews**, queria decir que vivo para esos mensajitos!! Y me deprimo bastante cuando los leo en mi mails pero no puedo subir capitulos pq sinceramente estoy con mucho trabajo. ARGH! **Lo siento mucho** por el retraso!! En serio, perdon!!

Otra cosa, me llegó un review preguntandome si el cap pasado era el final y bueno, ya ves que no jajaja xD pero lo que queria decir es que a "Te vi" le falta aún MUCHO!! Ademas que siempre se me van ocurriendo cositas por aquí y por alla xD

Nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews y ojala que disfruten tanto este cap como yo cuando lo escribi.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Saludos especiales a los cuatro soles y a uno en particular!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos aquí, momentos allá

- Hey, hey, Sasuke – oigo decir a Naruto en su borrachera - ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?  
- No – respondo al instante sin dejar de tomar de mi vaso y sin quitar la vista de enfrente.  
- ¿Tu crees? Porque yo realmente creo que sí. Y que se nota bastante – dice llegando de la nada Sakura e intercambia miradas de una pícara complicidad con Naruto - O sea, se ve en la forma que tus ojos cambian solo cuando la ves. En como la buscas con los ojos en la calle aunque jures que no nos damos cuenta, ¡somos ninja después de todo, eh! Incluso yo diría que prestas más atención a la conversación si el tema tiene alguna relación con ella – luego le pidió una cerveza al barman.  
- ¡Y odia a su padre! – añadió Naruto levantando su cerveza animadamente.  
- Si, bueno, todo el mundo lo odia – dijo Sakura mientras se encogía de hombros - ¡Ah, si! Jaja, ¿te has… jajaja te has… ¿Te has dado cuenta como se queda cuando la ve, Naruto? ¡Es chistosísimo!  
- ¡Si! ¡Se queda como paralizado!  
- Como que no sabe que hacer y solo la mira como sorprendido, como si la cosa más maravillosa estuviese frente a él y todas las ideas se le fueran de la cabeza y se queda ahí, estoico. Mirándola boquiabierto.

¡Argh, imbeciles! ¡Hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera ahí! Desvío mi vista al suelo porque temo que el estúpido calor en mi cara comience a hacerse notorio.

- ¡Que poética que eres, mi Sakurita-chan! – balbucea Naruto mientras muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas de tonto enamorado.  
- Así es, son muchas facetas de mi maravillosa personalidad que aún no conocen – dice mientras le da un largo trago a la llegada cerveza con una fingida arrogancia - ¡Aw, creces tan rápido Sasuke-kun! – y me pellizca la mejilla.

Suspiro fastidiado y levantó los ojos al cielo. Son amigos después de todo, están hechos para molestar. Suspiro nuevamente pero esta vez algo resignado. Somos amigos después de todo y creo que con esa idea en mente no puedo no sonreír discretamente.

_Si, tengo amigos después de todo._

--

Voy caminando hacia la casa de Naruto con una bolsa de variados alimentos de parte de Kakashi. Al parecer Naruto todavía no cambia mucho su dieta pese a que Sakura haga su mejor intento.

Hay dos hombres que instalaron una especie de teatro callejero y con títeres que sinceramente deberían cambiar comienzan a atraer a más y más niños. Uno de aquellos hombres me apuntó amenazadoramente con un brazito de su títere y me puso como el malo de cualquier cuento que esté contando. Luego mientras el otro hombre distrae a los niños, me pide que haga parte de la obra puesto que le faltan manos para los personajes. Su tercer compañero parece que no logró llegar. Fruncí el seño fastidiado. ¡Imbecil, por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién cree que soy?!

- No – respondí sin darme vuelta cuando el tipo me volvió a insistir.

Hinata vestía un par de jeans azules que se le ajustaban bien, al igual que una chaqueta de algodón morada con una capucha y miraba con grandes ojos curiosos la pequeña función. De vez en cuando aplaudía sorprendida cuando uno de los hombres hacía alguna pirueta con un largo lienzo que colgaba de un árbol cercano, siempre interactuando con el títere. O a veces simplemente sonreía tranquila de algunas de las bromas repetidas, aburridas y completamente sin sentido de siempre. Desvío mis ojos al pobre teatro callejero que armaban solamente esos dos.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te demoró tanto?! Sakura y yo morimos de hambre – oigo la risa distante de Sakura proveniente del comedor - ¿Y? – me pregunta ansioso.  
- Nada, déjame pasar – y al entrar a su casa tintinean en mi bolsillo las múltiples monedas que recibí.

--

Estaba demasiado cansado. Misión tras misión tras misión… Bar tras bar tras bar… Noches sin dormir tras noches sin dormir… Estaba tan cansado que al abrir la puerta de mi casa no llegué más lejos que un par de pasos, caí muerto en el sillón. En el piso al lado del sillón más precisamente.

Al abrir mis ojos no podía distinguir nada. Los objetos cercanos se veían borrosos y los colores se difundían unos entre otros creando una mezcla irreconocible. La luz era tenue y vaporosa pero era tan fuerte que me quemaba los ojos cada vez que trataba de abrirlos.

Estaba aún demasiado cansado, sentía una pesadez en cada uno de mis miembros y la idea de quedarme ahí en aquel estado de somnolencia me era tentadora. Luego de un rato me estiré como un gato, levanté mis manos y pies al techo para dejarlos caer con fuerza pasado un momento, luego el tiempo pareció distorsionarse en mi estado de relativa inconciencia y luego los labios de de Hinata van dando cortos y seguidos besos desde debajo de mi mentón hasta mi oreja. Suspiro algo dormido y rezongo un poco, ahuyentando un poco el sueño. Los labios de Hinata vuelven a hacer el mismo recorrido pero esta vez siguen subiendo hasta pasear un poco por mi pelo, con una mano fría hecha atrás mi chasquilla y me da besos desde mi oreja siguiendo el borde de mi pelo hasta llegar a mi frente. Luego vuelve a bajar a mi cuello.

Siento levemente el peso de su cuerpo moverse contra el mío.

- Aún estoy dormido… - murmuro sin abrir mis ojos y giro mi cabeza hacia mi derecha.  
- Lo sé – responde entre besos y siento su cuerpo subir por el mío.  
- Estoy cansado… - y siento como empieza a soplar dulcemente por debajo de mi mentón.  
- Lo sé… - y aplasta una sonrisa contra mi cuello.

- ¿Cu… cuando volviste? – pregunto luego de soltar una enorme cantidad de aire para luego sonreír satisfecho y aún medio adormecido.  
- Hace un par de horas – la oigo decir.

Siento que se aleja de mí e inmediatamente mi cuerpo empieza a extrañar su calor. Su dedo índice empieza a hacer dibujos sobre mi mano y por el largo de mi brazo.

- ¿No estás cansada…? – y con movimientos pesados debido a la enorme pereza general del cuarto en el momento me doy vuelta hacia ella. Mi nariz choca contra su cadera.  
- Si… - mis brazos rodean su cintura y llevo mi cara a su estomago.  
– Entonces échate un ratito aquí conmigo…

Finalmente Hinata se acuesta en el suelo. Permanecemos un buen rato en la misma posición, con ella jugando con mi pelo mientras tararea media dormida alguna canción. Canción que debió escuchar horas sin parar en su momento y que recordó justo ahora.

Cuando volví a recuperar un cierto estado de conciencia estaba acostado de lado, Hinata esta completamente dormida frente a mí y yo apoyaba cómodamente mi cabeza en la base de su cuello. Uno de mis brazos rodea vagamente su cintura. Suspiro contento y satisfecho y entierro más mi cabeza en su cuello saboreando ansiosamente la esencia que desprende de ella.

--

No, este no. Este tampoco. Este esta muy grande. Este es muy chico, muy blando, muy maduro, muy verde. A este ni siquiera se le puede llamar tomate.

Mmm… este no, ¿y esos de allá? Mi mano se extiende a tomar un tomate casi perfecto en mi opinión pero una sensación algo rara me detiene. Trato de concentrarme para sentir si alguien me sigue pero por el rabillo de mi ojo veo a Hinata observándome muy discretamente del puesto de verduras de al lado.

No sé que hacer.

Trago saliva y trato de concentrarme nuevamente en mi búsqueda de los mejores tomates. Me encuentro absorto en mi tarea de nuevo y al extender mi mano para sacar un tomate que me parece adecuado mi mano se toca con la suya. La veo de reojo, ella tiene la vista fija en el tomate pero sonríe sonrojada con cierto aire de complicidad.

Tomo el tomate y le digo mientras le sonrío con cierta picardía que tal dulce señorita debería quedarse con un tomate tan lindo como ella y luego le tiendo el tomate que recoge entre sus manos. Su vista avergonzada llega hasta el vendedor que nos mira entretenido. Él recoge un par de tomates más – que a mi gusto no eran los mejores – los pone en una bolsa junto con el que le di a Hinata, los pesa y se los vende.

--

_Y te convertiste en mi universo._

--

- ¿Ah…? ¡Q-qué -- ¡Mierda, me quemo!

Me quité el poleron que andaba trayendo y lo tiré al suelo, luego lo pisé un par de veces para apagar el fuego. Puse mis manos en agua fría y Hinata se deshacía en disculpas detrás de mí.

- ¡Lo s-siento, lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? ¡Pe-perdóname! Soy tan torpe y distraída, ¡lo siento! Espera, vuelvo enseguida, en mi mochila t-tengo un par de ungüentos medicinales – y sale corriendo por la puerta.

Mientras Hinata masajeaba mis manos con el ungüento solo podía sonreír ante su cara de concentración. Con las cejas juntas y presionando sus labios exigiéndose hacer el mejor trabajo posible. Sonreí divertido y le digo que no esta haciendo ninguna cirugía. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó a su boca.

- Lo sé. Es solo que me siento culpable, fue mi culpa. No le presté atención al sartén… – murmuró.

Ah… que tonta. Solo me dieron ganas de abrazarla.

- Descuida, son cosas que pasan – dije despreocupadamente y mi vista se desvía a la ventana.  
- Es la tercera vez… - un deje de culpabilidad aún presente.  
- Son cosas que pasan – le sonrío y me agaché lo suficiente para besarle la frente – Ahora, vamos. No te vas a ir de aquí sin saber freír un bistec o huevos o lo que sea correctamente.

Hinata es alguien sumamente competente, muy inteligente y de mente aguda. Pero mientras la veo cortar papas tan desordenadamente me doy cuenta que es su vez alguien muy distraída y con poca capacidad manual en respecto a la cocina. Puede aprenderse el guión casi completo de una película o las instrucciones de una misión o recordar que ropa andaba trayendo Sakura y sobre que estaban peleando con Naruto pero es incapaz de aprenderse bien los ingredientes que le acabo de decir por quinta vez. Y son solo tres. Puede dar coordenadas exactas en una misión pero aprenderse el nombre de las calles la supera totalmente, solo se guía por cosas como algún restaurante que esté en la calle o alguna tienda o cosas por el estilo. Tampoco tiene mucha conciencia de las distancias ni del tiempo en el cual la comida tiene que estar en el horno. Ni hablar de saber como regular el fuego o prestarle suficiente atención.

- No, Hinata, así no… - suspiré resignado.  
- ¡Lo siento!  
- No importa. Pero mira, déjame mostrarte.

Me puse justo detrás de ella y tomé sus manos en las mías para guiarla un poco. Hinata se tensó al repentino contacto y sus manos se entorpecieron aún más. Luego de un par de minutos pareció relajarse y siguió mis movimientos con más fluidez. Podía ver lo que hacía por encima de su cabeza, bajé un poco mi cabeza y apegué mi boca a su oreja para susurrarle lo que debía hacer. Hinata enrojeció y asintió lentamente. Para descansar un poco y sobretodo para molestarla apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza, la rodee ligeramente con mis brazos, me dio un poco de sueño y creo que en algún momento tararee un poco. De vez en cuando volvía a tomar sus manos entre las mías para ayudarla.

--

Un salto con el pie izquierdo, luego otro con el pie derecho. Un poco encorvada la espalda, con las manos en puños y los brazos doblados. Con cada saltito hay un levantamiento de hombros. Los ojos cerrados y canta una canción que no conozco.

"Lalalaa nanala lanalalaa", dice imitando la melodía.

Hinata está de un buenísimo humor hoy día. Me la encontré en los campos de entrenamiento y pareciese que ha estado bailando horas así. Así, con aquellos movimientos pausados y cantando. A veces habla incoherencias y se ríe sola. A veces gesticula exageradamente y lleva los brazos al cielo remarcando aún más su punto.

- ¿¡Entiendes?!

Me gustaría responderle que no. Que no la he estado escuchando en ningún momento porque estoy demasiado entretenido viéndola. Viéndola reírse sola, bailando, hablando incoherencias, saltando, corriendo de vez en cuando de un extremo al otro para tirarse al suelo y volver a correr, gritando cosas y volverse a reír. Estoy sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y pienso que el día está muy rico, esta casi perfecto. El sol no quema ni daña, no hace mucho calor ni mucho frío. El paisaje ya se está tiñendo de ese color verde vivo de comienzos de primera y se asoman ya las primeras flores. Hinata gira en sí misma, alza los brazos y cae de espaldas como un saco de papas.

Como al cabo de algunos momentos sigue sin moverse, me levanto con las manos en los bolsillos y al llegar a ella pongo mis pies en ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Me maree…  
- No deberías girar tanto entonces.

De repente abre los ojos y me mira fijo. Una brisa algo fría le mueve pelo. La veo poner sus manos sobre su vientre y mueve los pies de un lado a otro. Se vuelve a quedar quieta, la brisa vuelve a pasar y una amplia, satisfecha y contenta sonrisa se le empieza formar en el rostro.

Me mira aún fijamente.

- Me promovieron a Jounin.

--

Al abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Me levanté de golpe y analizé algo mareado y desorientado el lugar. Después de unos momentos, varios de hechos por la fuerte resaca, deducí que estaba en una especie de callejón.

_Que __estábamos en una especie de callejón._

Hinata y yo estábamos dormidos en aquel callejón. Ella estaba de espaldas y dormía tranquila al parecer. Levanté una ceja algo extrañado, no es muy seguido que una chica este acostumbrada a dormir en un callejón. Yo estaba medio acurrucado a su lado; mi cabeza en su estomago, una de mis manos semi cerrada cerca de mi boca y mis brazos y piernas estaban doblados de modo que parecía un pequeña bolita al lado suyo.

Me refregué un poco los ojos y traté de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Hey, Hinata… Hinata, Hinata… Hinata, despierta.

Después de un par de golpecitos en la mejilla Hinata recobró un poco la conciencia. Pareció recobrar un poco la conciencia. Sus ojos no se podían mantener del todo abiertos y se veía como alguien que no pudiese sostener el peso de su propia cabeza. La ayudé a levantarse y la sostuve por el brazo. Al momento que empezamos a caminar, nos fuimos desviando hasta chocar con la otra muralla.

- ¡Sasuke, no puedes caminar derecho!  
- Ni tu tampoco – balbucee entre risas, parecía que habíamos tomado de más anoche…

Me apoyé un poco en la muralla para controlar las repentinas ganas de vomitar y no me di ni cuenta y Hinata ya se me estaba cayendo hacia atrás. Nos caímos de nuevo al suelo y nos brotó una risa incontrolable.

No sé porque y no sé como pero terminamos corriendo por la calle. Al cruzar la calle unos tipos en caballos casi nos atropellan y Hinata empezó a hacer torpes piruetas frente a ellos. No sé como pero uní a ella, me caí de lado, rodé por el suelo riendo y luego, tomando un poco conciencia sobre lo que pasaba a lo único que atiné fue a arreglarme un poco el pelo frente a una vitrina. Hinata seguía haciendo piruetas. Me quedé viéndola un momento como anonadado y le di una moneda. Hinata hizo una tosca y absurda referencia y seguió haciendo piruetas. Sacudí la cabeza y la empecé a jalar de la ropa para que nos fuésemos.

Llegamos a mi casa, estábamos agotados y por alguna extraña razón no podía meter la llave en la cerradura así que entramos por una ventana. Caímos en la cama y a Hinata le dio otro ataque de risa mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa. Se contorsionaba tanto que parecía un pez fuera del agua. Me puse sobre ella decidido a quitarle al menos las viejas zapatillas que siempre usa.

Pasé mis manos por la piel suave de su espalda hasta llegar a su sostén, las manos de Hinata se hacen cargo de mi pantalón y entre uno que otro beso, su risa se mezcla entre mi pelo y mi mareo.

--

_Porque ninguna otra persona tiene la capacidad de cambiar mi universo._

--

Hinata lee apasionadamente un libro y son bastante divertidas las caras que pone en algún momento de tensión. Yo tengo mi cabeza cómodamente en su regazo y pienso mientras desvío mi vista a la ventana donde se cuela la luz naranja de la tarde que debería comprarme un sillón más grande.

Estoy algo aburrido y me pesan los ojos. Pensé que al despertar de mi siesta Hinata ya no estaría en el sillón conmigo o siquiera en el departamento, ya que generalmente suele irse sin decir adiós o despertarme. Cosa que a veces me molesta de sobremanera ciertas veces, sobretodo cuando no me despierta. La falta de su calor al momento de despertar se me hace más notoria y aplastante. Pero esta vez se quedó. El libro debió interesarla demasiado.

_Ah…, el libro… _

Debió interesarla tanto que no se ha movido en todas estas horas, de seguro tiene las piernas acalambradas. Siento su mano fría pasar por mi pelo y la oigo decir 'buenas tardes' con un tono algo cantadito pero desecho la idea de responderle ya que la veo volverse a sumergirse en el libro nuevamente. Me levantaría para dejarla estirar sus piernas pero me siento demasiado bien donde estoy.

Luego de un momento Hinata se inclina sobre mí para alcanzar un vaso de agua en la mesita de café. La tentación me es demasiada y me levanto un poco. Hinata para en seco sus movimientos y se queda con el brazo estirado un rato. Luego vuelve a sentarse y lleva su mano a su mentón.

- Sasuke… - dice algo hesitante y sus ojos me miran con una mezcla de confusión y… - Sasuke… - y su cara se contrae un poco más.

No puedo evitar que una maliciosa sonrisa se abra paso a mi boca.

La piel se le llena color y su cara se contrae en una mueca de indignación y de asco.

- ¡Me lamiste! – y lleva ambas manos a su rostro.

--

- Bajaste de nuevo de peso – le digo mientras la examino detalladamente con los ojos.

Hinata me palmotea la mano y me reta por subirle la polera de improvisto.

- Además no es cierto – continúa y sigue caminando exagerando un poco sus pasos para que yo me de cuenta de lo enojada que está. Tiende a ser un poco dramática.  
- Por supuesto que lo estás.  
- ¿Y como lo sabes?

Me acerco a ella y tomo sus pechos en mis manos. Luego los suelto.

- Tus pechos solían ser un poco más grandes.  
-¡S-Sasuke!

--

La luz esta especial este día y creo que este último tiempo ha sido lejos la mejor época de mi vida. Hinata y yo vamos bromeando y gritando, Hinata más que yo, y seguimos por el largo de la calle saltando de un lado a otro.

_Aunque si te fijas bien, y sé que lo haces, puedes darte cuenta que es así solo para ti._

Porque aunque yo parezca el más serio, el más intrépido, el más fuerte, el más seguro, soy el más el desorientado sin un punto de base y reposo. Soy el más desorientado sin un radar.

Sin mi radar.

--

- ¿Y esto?  
- Una flor.  
- N-no, me refiero a por que me la das.  
- Porque es una flor.

- Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido.  
- Lo sé.  
- Muchas gracias.

--

- Sasuke… dime, ¿qué es lo que más quieres en tu vida?  
- Hmm, ¿algo así como un deseo o algo que me gustaría hacer, dices tú? – la veo por sobre mi hombro en mi asiento del sillón un momento y luego vuelvo a bajar mi vista al libro que tanto le había interesando tiempo atrás.  
- Claro.  
- No lo sé.

- Siempre he pensando que uno debería saber eso. Por que tal vez, si no lo sabes, ya se está cumpliendo tu deseo y no te des cuenta. Entonces, cuando tu deseo ya se haya ido, ahí te vas a dar cuenta que lo desperdiciaste porque no lo disfrutaste al máximo en su momento.

- ¿Y el deseo… no puede durar para siempre? – pregunto del sillón, mi atención totalmente focalizada en ella.

- Si dura para siempre no creo que sea deseo…  
- Yo creo que sí – y me sonríe tiernamente.

- ¿Y tú?  
- ¿Ah?  
- ¿Tienes algún deseo?  
- Si – y clava su vista en mí. Hay algo en sus ojos que me inquieta un poco, me da como una punzada fría y pesada en las costillas.

- ¿Y cual es?  
- Otro día, Sasuke. Otro día – dice acercándose a mi como tambaleándose, como en una especie de semi baile. Me da un beso juguetón en la comisura de los labios y se va saltando.

Con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos sonrío levemente al verla partir pero aún así, pese a la felicidad que ha demostrado este último tiempo hay algo que no me calza. Sobretodo cuando me ve así. Es casi como si estuviese tratando de ocultar algo.

_Hinata, igual nunca__ me dices nada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer! Ojala que les haya gustado!! **por favor dejen reviews, me encanta saber su opinión!** D! Hay una parte, cuando estan en el callejón que la saque de un video clip, Radar de Naif pq me los imagine ahí a Sasuke y Hinata y me parecio muy chistoso xD! En este cap tb se hace una referencia a esa cancion pq ahora estoy obsesionada con esa cancion xD! Ni la cancion ni el video me pertenecen pero eso no quita que me gusten! D

Saludos y cuidense!


	22. Chapter 22

Lo siento mucho por el retraso!! Espero que les guste mucho este cap! D :D Nuevamente un cap largo, siento que no hago un cap largo hace miles de años, jaja  
**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Dejen todos los que quieran me encanta saber su opinión, yuhu!**

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, snifff……………

-.-.-.-

Espiando

No se trata que uno llegue y se presente con un ramo de flores y le diga a la chica que la ama y ella saltara a tus brazos y también confesara sus sentimientos de amor eterno.

No, las cosas no funcionan así.

El sol ya va decayendo y creo escuchar la voz de Hinata por alguna parte. Pero no. Naruto y Sakura están besándose en la otra pieza mientras yo juego levemente con un vaso de agua. Lo único que me dijo fue que iría a una misión que duraría una semana. Ya van tres. No quise averiguar nada de su retraso, de seguro me mintió con eso también. Acostumbra mentirme pero yo no puedo evitar perdonarla cada vez.

La luz del sol me besa la piel, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Las misiones siguen iguales; Kakashi está siempre tarde, Sakura tiene el pelo rosado, Naruto lo tiene amarillo, ambos se siguen pegando, Tsunade todavía toma sake mientras nadie la ve, Shikamaru sigue mirando las nubes, los pájaros siguen peleándose en los cables de luz y mi cabeza se cae a la mesa.

Todo sigue igual, todo. Nada ha cambiado. Nadie se molesta en cambiar. Nadie se preocupa. ¿Soy yo el único que se queda despierto toda la noche mordiéndose las uñas? ¿Soy yo el único que le preocupa? ¿Soy yo el único que ha cambiado?

Siento como si alguien ahorcara mis pulmones.

No puedo entenderlo. Suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza entre mis manos. No, no puedo entenderlo. Entiendo que… entiendo que hubo un tiempo que me dije que "querer" a alguien era cosa de niñas, todas esas cosas; los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, las bromas internas, las sonrisas cómplices, los ojitos parpadeantes, las florcitas, los chocolates y blah blah.

De todas esas cosas relacionadas con el "amor" solo sabía y podía entender lo que me mostraban todas esas niñas que se tiraban sobre mí jurándome amor eterno. Por lo tanto siempre lo repudié. Nunca quise recibirlo, nunca quise darlo. Nunca quise compartirme con alguien más. Inconcientemente siempre quise guardar secretos, nunca quise compartir nada con nadie porque eso me hacía de alguna manera especial, me hacía poseedor de algo que todo el mundo quería tener.

Siempre fui alguien egoísta.

Y lo sigo siendo porque ahora, tal vez, estaría dispuesto a exponerme entero a una sola persona pero esa persona debe ser solo mía. Debe a su vez exponerme todos sus secretos y deseos, sus mentiras y engaños, sus imperfecciones y fetiches; yo los recibiré, los guardaré e inclusive tal vez los haga míos. Y ella también. Y seremos solo los dos. Seremos una persona.

Suena pretencioso, codicioso y asquerosamente cliché pero esa es la definición de amor que me hecho. Saberlo todo de ella, y que ella pueda saber todo de mí. Quiero que alguien, ella, me conozca. Sepa cuando abrazarme, cuando dejarme solo, cuando estoy bien, cuando estoy mal, cuando quiero tocarla…

Pero ella no está aquí. Tampoco sé cuando estará aquí.

¿Puedes verme, Hinata? ¿Puedes escucharme, Hinata?

Cuando nos encontramos en las calles, ahí, entremedio de la gente, y aunque yo haga mi mayor esfuerzo para desviar mis ojos de ti, ¿realmente no me ves?

Muerdo mis labios y desvío la vista a la ventana. El día esta ligeramente nublado. Recuerdo que un día como este perseguí a Kiba por todo el mercado solo para chocar 'accidentalmente' con él. Con tan solo ese pequeño choque pude robarle sus llaves sin mayores problemas y copiarlas.

Recuerdo que un día como este, un día nublado de verano, entré a su casa con esas llaves copiadas. Con _mis_ llaves copiadas. Llaves que hubiese preferido que ella me diese a copiarlas en todo caso.

Entrar a su casa, un lugar totalmente propio y personal de ella, fue como entrar a su pequeño mundo. El lugar era de ella, no estaba contaminando por familia o amigos o yo…

Suspiré profundo arrepintiéndome vagamente sobre esa idea y me dediqué a investigar con más profundidad su humilde departamentito.

El lugar era de ella, solamente de ella. En este lugar ella hacia su voluntad, era reina y dueña del lugar. Este pequeño y humilde departamentito era todo su mundo. Repentinamente me sentí como un extranjero, un invasor que se daba el lujo de husmear, de quebrar todas las cosas que hacían este pequeño mundo de ella. Este pequeño mundo que mantiene solamente para ella.

Mi mano se contrajo un poco al pensar eso. Yo estaba husmeando en ella sin su consentimiento. Era como espiarla y darse el derecho a tocarla cuando ella estuviese desnuda y al extremo, cuando ella estuviese aún más indefensa, cuando ella estuviese dormida. Quise reírme un poco en como se fueron desarrollando mis pensamientos, como si yo no la hubiese visto y tocado cuando esta durmiendo desnuda…

Pero a fin de cuentas era eso, estaba violando su intimidad.

La idea me anduvo dando vueltas y me molestó de sobremanera pero a fin de cuentas la curiosidad mató al gato. Necesitaba saber de ella. Necesito saber de ella.

Con pasos de gato me adentré a la pequeña cocinita. Todavía estaba la planta media muerta, no había platos sin lavar esta vez, pero sobre la mesa había un par de lápices y un pergamino con una enorme mancha de salsa boloñesa en un extremo. Al fijarme un poco en las murallas las noté de distinto color pero no porque haya pasado el tiempo sino más bien daba la impresión que Hinata estaba pintando una muralla de blanco y de la nada se aburrió del color y empezó a pintar con otro. Y así sucesivamente. Las murallas tenían una gran gama de colores. Pude distinguir también algunas flores, nubes y soles pintados. Realmente Hinata no debe pasar mucho tiempo en su casa porque alguien normal no podría soportar tener la cocina pintada de tal manera.

El departamento se mantenía limpio pero estaba siempre ese aire como _distraído _que tiene Hinata. El departamento estaba limpio pero desaseado… como si nadie hubiese puesto un pie en días o semanas o inclusive meses. Se veía solo, abandonado. Impersonal en cierto sentido.

El living era normal. Nada que resaltase excepto una acumulación obscena de libros. Había una repisa gigante que clamaba como suya una muralla entera y que estaba hasta el tope de libros. La cantidad de libros era tal que Hinata los empezó a guardar en cajas pero muchos otros simplemente flotaban despreocupadamente por el suelo del living. En las murallas libres habían algunos dibujos, eran más discretos que los de la cocina ( gracias a Dios ).

Mis manos me cosquilleaban y los dedos de mis pies se movían en mis zapatos. Ya no me daba para andar recorriendo pieza por pieza, quería entrar a _su _pieza.

Por el pasillo había algunas fotos colgadas o pegadas casualmente en las murallas. Muchas de ellas eran de Hinata con su equipo. Las fotos me parecieron una valiosa pieza de información así que me detuve a observarlas con más tiempo. Hinata y su equipo están en una piscina, pero para mi desgracia Hinata tenía puesto el enorme abrigo tan característico de su infancia sobre el traje de baño. En otra están en un bar, Kurenai no está a la vista y Kiba está francamente borracho. Lo que más me sorprendió es que Hinata y Shino parecían también estar en un grave estado de ebriedad.

Noté con cierta sorpresa que Hinata no tenía fotos de su familia. Todas eran fotos de su equipo y amigos de nuestra generación. Lo más cercano a una foto familiar eran fotos de ella con Neji y su equipo. No pude dejar de notar que no habían fotos conmigo tampoco.

Hmpf…, no es que me importe en todo caso…

Al entrar en su pieza distinguí su olor. Ese olor como a lluvia, tierra húmeda o a té verde, algo así. Ese olor fresco, calmado y suave tan propio de ella. Su pieza era casi un santuario comparado con el resto del lugar. Estaba totalmente limpio y la cama estaba hecha de una manera impecable. Podría hacer tirado una moneda sobre ella y hubiese rebotado.

Pegado a la muralla había un bonito escritorio de madera que daba a una enorme ventana y pude distinguir en un modesto cuadrito una foto. Una foto nuestra. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. El día de una cita secreta. Nos recuerdo riendo como niños. Riendo como niños con un secreto, una travesura. La recuerdo escondiéndose de mí entre las flores, la recuerdo siempre sonriendo.

Era un secreto, nuestro secreto.

Al entrar en su habitación fue casi como un alivio. Fue entrar a un mundo totalmente distinto. Me hubiese quedado explorando esa pequeña y secreta esquina del mundo por siempre, pensaba que en cada lugar estaría un nuevo secreto de ella oculto.

Habían un par de dibujos por ahí y por allá, un poster de un grupo de música que no conozco, fotos de flores que sé que le gustan, un calendario. Una cama al lado de la muralla. Una cama con un cubrecamas verde claro, un par de peluches y extrañamente uno con forma de una especie de… ¿ejecutivo depresivo? Tomé el peluche y lo observé detenidamente. Era más bien un muñeco de trapo blanco que tenía el traje dibujado y bueno, parecía bastante triste.

Dejé el muñeco nuevamente en la cama y me dirigí al closet. En un lado estaba la ropa guardada en estantes y en el otro lado estaban colgados abrigos – no pude dejar de notar que el abrigo de su infancia seguía ahí - y cosas por el estilo. En la parte de arriba Hinata guardaba almohadas, ropa de cama, la ropa de invierno y mochilas viejas. En la parte de abajo se apilaban desordenadamente los zapatos y distinguí con rapidez las viejas zapatillas que siempre usa. Ya casi las estaba empezando a odiar, las tenía casi incrustadas en la piel. Estaban rotas en los bordes, en los pliegues y un hoyo se estaba empezando a hacer omnipresente en la punta de la zapatilla derecha. Estaban también muy gastadas en los talones. Las manos me cosquillaban por tirarlas al basurero pero sé que jamás me lo perdonaría y además no quiero que se de cuenta que anduve husmeado en su pieza.

Además, en cierto sentido me gusta que las use. Son su sello y solo las usa cuando esta fuera de misiones. Son el símbolo de sus días libres y, por lo tanto, que tiene tiempo para mí.

Luego, con un ataque de ansiedad al límite me lancé nuevamente sobre su escritorio.

Arriba de su escritorio había una ventana enorme y del borde superior cuelgan al viento extraños colgantes de vidrios de colores. Uno, que me llamó más la atención, era una bailarina o alguna gimnasta con un traje color naranja que le cubría todo el cuerpo. El traje estaba lleno de brillitos. La figura, presumo que estaba hecha algo toscamente con papel mache, colgaba de un hilo lleno de mostacillas de colores. Me recordó vagamente a la hermana de Hinata que había visto… hmm, ¿una sola vez en mi vida?

La ventana estaba abierta y todos los colgantes se movían con gentileza. De vez en cuando, uno que estaba hecho por tubos de metal resonaba dulcemente.

Frente al escritorio había una silla donde dormía un gato. Un gato gordo, muy gordo. No sabía que Hinata tenía un gato. Fruncí el seño y el gato, en toda su arrogancia, solo se dignó a verme de arriba a bajo mientras parpadeaba pausadamente. Los gatos me molestan un poco a veces, son tan arrogantes y siempre miran como si guardaran el máximo secreto del universo o algo así.

Arriba del escritorio había una pila de cuadernos abiertos, algunos estaban dibujados como si Hinata se hubiese detenido en su dibujo de un momento a otro. Había una pila de libros, discos, lápices, un jabón, unos audífonos gigantes y un florero de vidrio sencillo pero sin flor.

No pude resistirme y empecé a inspeccionar todos los cuadernos. Tenía, secretamente, la idea de encontrar un diario de vida. Sentía una malévola y ansiosa sonrisa empezar a dibujarse en mi cara. No encontré nada muy interesante. Los dibujos ( y digamos que Hinata no tiene lo que se dice, un don en el dibujo ) eran flores simples, un florero sin flor, una ventana que da a un patio medio muerto, vasos y personas y por lo general tenían varias anotaciones. Algunas pude distinguir que eran frases de canciones, otras eran citas de libros o frases sin mucho sentido que escribía Hinata misma.

"Últimamente veo que los vasos se acumulan en mi mesa".  
"Quiero que en mi patio hayan flores".  
"Una ardilla mágica. Una ardilla gorda. No parece una ardilla…", y dibuja una carita triste.  
"Me gustan las flores"  
"Esta noche no hay luna."  
"Me carga dormir sin música"  
"No puedo concentrarme en nada, ¿será por él?"

"Quiero hacer muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hacer nada. Quiero comer todo lo que encuentre pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Siente el estomago como quemado. No puedo dejar de sonreír y reír idiotamente. Hmm… Lo veo en mi mente… ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estarán todas estas pequeñas cosas solo en mi mente?" Hay unos dibujitos bastantes chicos y gorditos que tienen una vaga, _muy vaga_, similitud a mi.

"Hoy día el día esta raro", algunas nubes vuelan alrededor de una flor.  
"Quiero quedarme en mi casa para siempre"  
"326 433 55 66, me gusta este color, este color me recuerda sus manos"  
"¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke? Hm… lo extraño…¿Dónde estará?"  
"Hoy lo vi en la calle, no me atreví a hablarle, ¿está mal?"

"¿Está mal?", pregunta a su cuaderno. Blanco y líneas es lo que le responde.

Sentí la cabeza demasiado liviana y sentí una presión fría en el pecho debido a un ataque de ansiedad.

Ella si me había visto.

Tal vez no era el mismo día, ni el mismo mes, pero ella me había visto. Ahí, entre toda la gente, me había visto y yo a su vez, también la había visto. Estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso y no podía evitar de sonreír como idiota. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por minuto y seguía sonriendo y riendo y me sonrojaba estúpidamente mientras lo hacía, ya imaginándome que ella estaba ahí y nos reíamos de alguna broma estúpida o algo por el estilo.

Dejé los cuadernos de lado y en un loco impulso me tiré a su cama. Enterré mi cabeza en su almohada aspirando con voracidad todo su olor. El olor de su pelo y cuello me golpean la cara dejándome levemente mareado. Tomé un gran respiro y me di vuelta para ver el techo. Podría haberme quedado ahí días, en un impulso de una adolescente estúpidamente enamorada ( odio actuar como niña y sobretodo como una adolescente estúpidamente enamorada… ) pienso que sí, si me gustaría quedarme y esperarla. Tal vez, no sé, - y es aquí donde entra ese instinto maternal que Hinata suele despertar en mí – quedarme y limpiarle un poco el lugar, ponerle flores y prepararle la comida porque últimamente me había dado cuenta que estaba volviendo a perder peso. La pobre ya estaba pareciendo un fantasma.

¡Argh!

Di vueltas en la cama encogido en una bolita y llevó mis manos a mi cara para apagar mis gritos. ¡Que vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso?!

¡Argh!

Quería gritar de vergüenza, frustración y ansiedad.

Me estaba comportando como una niña otra vez…

Ese día ordené el pequeño desastre que había dejado en su cama luego de quedarme dormido. Desperté de súbito pero suspiré aliviado al recordar que Hinata estaba en una misión.

Recuerdo que un par de semanas después me susurró al oído que se iba a otra misión. Esta duraría una semana me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Luego se despidió con un beso en la sien y se fue. En ese momento estábamos en mi casa y lo recuerdo vagamente porque ella tuvo que irse como a las cuatro de la mañana. Traté de retenerla, de decirle que había estado yendo a muchas misiones en el último tiempo, que no estaba durmiendo bien, que tenía descansar, que no se fuera y de responder los besos pero mis palabras fueron patéticos murmullos y mis respuestas fallaron miserablemente ya que no podía ni abrir los ojos. Yo mismo estaba extenuado por las misiones.

A los pocos días que ella se fue ya no podía resistirme a no entrar de nuevo en su departamento. Era su lugar personal pero de alguna manera u otra se había convertido en mi santuario. Además, debo admitirlo, me encantaba husmear inocentemente por sus cosas y dormir en su cama. Tenía ese lado de travesura infantil, de secreto que me encanta, que me hace sonreír en la mitad de la calle.

Hinata fue nuevamente a una misión y yo entré nuevamente a su departamento.

Por supuesto que cada vez que entraba juraba que ni bajo tortura hablaría sobre esta pequeña travesura, esta _cosita mala _como Hinata suele decir con cierta picardía a este tipo de cosas, porque me moriría de vergüenza.

- Tú estás raro – oí decir a Hinata muchos días atrás mientras entraba al baño.  
- Ah… - musité distraído.

Hinata se estaba preparando para partir a otra misión y se paseaba relajadamente en sostenes y calzones en busca de sus cosas. Fruncí el seño al ver que también traía calcetines, parecían un poco fuera de lugar. Empecé a observarla algo impaciente porque a pesar de que me gusta que ella este en mi casa tenía que volver a entrar a su departamento a hurtadillas. Las ganas me quemaban las palmas de las manos y me hacían cosquillas en los dientes.

- Estás raro – dijo por… ¿quinta vez?  
- ¿Ah sí…?  
- Si, estás sonriendo demasiado.

Por un momento se fijó en mí con ojos severos, como reprochándome. Al momento que suprimí mi sonrisa me di cuenta que tenía una. Tenía razón, estaba actuando algo sospechoso.

- No es nada, Hinata – dije mientras me estiraba en la cama – Solo recordando lo de la noche anterior.

A este comentario un rojo repentino subió a sus mejillas y corrió a cambiarse al pasillo. En su nerviosismo se había equivocado de puerta.

Entré una vez, luego otra vez, luego otra vez y de nuevo otra vez y nuevamente otra vez, y otra vez, luego otra vez y luego me encontré con Hinata sentada en el borde del sillón. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta provocándome un ataque de tos. Al recuperar un poco el aliento y con la cara roja y el pelo desordenado me fijé en Hinata quien seguía sentada en borde del sillón encorvada sobre un libro en sus rodillas. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos no dejaban de correr furiosos sobre las letras.

Finalmente, luego de un silencio eterno que se me hizo tedioso y agotador, Hinata levantó sus ojos del libro y se fijó en mí. Su mentón se apoyaba despreocupadamente sobre sus nudillos izquierdos.

Me había hecho esperar solo para hacerme sufrir, solo para hundirme más en mi vergüenza. Y lo mismo estaba haciendo mientras me miraba así. Desvié mi mirada y luché en vano para extinguir el calor en mi cara. Me habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Abrí y cerré mi boca en intentos fallidos de tratar de explicar, de tratar de pedirle perdón pero simplemente no podía modular palabra ninguna. Bueno, ninguna tampoco apareció en mi mente. Además no podía hacer nada excepto enterrarme en mi humillación porque ella no dejaba de mirarme así. Para peor una enorme sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.

¡Argh! ¡Solo quería echar a correr y gritar como imbécil de vergüenza!

- Hola. Llegué – y sonrió alegre pero cansada.

¿"Hola, llegué"? ¿¡Es lo único que podía decirme?! Por alguna extraña razón solo quería gritar pero también retarla. ¡¿Cómo me podía decir algo así?! ¿No iba a retarme por meterme a su casa a hurtadillas? ¿Por mentirle? ¡Argh…!

No podía pensar claramente en ese momento. Todo mi cuerpo era una mezcla de ansiedad, vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, humillación, energía a punto de explotar, rabia, alegría, no sé, algo más y que sé yo. Me dieron ganas de decirle muchas cosas, de hacer muchas cosas.

- Si, llegaste – fue lo único que atiné a decirle y sonreí.

La mano de Naruto se agita violentamente sobre mi cara.

- ¿Aló? Tierra llamando a Sasuke, ¿estás o no?

Detrás de Naruto, Sakura me observa curiosa y hasta algo divertida. Luego sonríe.

- ¿Aló, Sasuke? Estamos tratando de hacer contacto contigo hace como cinco minutos, ¿estás o no?  
- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto mientras vuelvo a desviar mi vista a la ventana. Esta empezando a oscurecer.  
- ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Lo observo como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza pero creo que principalmente fue porque empecé a soñar despierto nuevamente.

- ¿Sasuke?  
- Ah, si. – respondí sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

Vamos caminando por las calles a un nuevo local que Sakura insiste en visitar. Habla con Naruto sobre otro tipo de comidas, sobre algún viaje que podrían hacer pronto y comparten miraditas de bobos enamorados. Levanto mis ojos al cielo y suspiro fastidiado.

En algún momento me debí haber separado de ellos porque me encuentro, de alguna manera que desconozco, en la puerta del departamento de Hinata. Al darme cuenta realmente donde estoy la sensación de que ella había vuelto recorre todo mi cuerpo como electricidad. Abro la puerta de golpe y la encuentro. Bueno, en verdad no la encuentro. La confundí con unas sillas en la oscuridad. Suspiro algo decepcionado y una extraña sensación se atasca en mi pecho. Ella no está.

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos y cierro la puerta con la punta del pie. Aunque conozco el lugar como la palma de la mano – lo que me da la libertad de andar a ciegas en la oscuridad – todo parece algo distinto. Tal vez sea porque nunca había estado ahí tan de noche. Tal vez porque esta misión es demasiado larga y me doy cuenta que este departamento no basta para remplazarla.

Respiro con fuerza varias veces y siento que las ganas de llorar como un imbécil, o como una _niñita_, empiezan a arrastrarse por mi garganta.

De la nada me dan unas ganas locas de irme a dormir y la puerta se abre de apoco. Poco a poco, una delgada figura va entrando al departamento. Cierra la puerta y luego se apoya en ella. Suspira largamente y luego se deja caer hasta sentarse en el suelo. Me acerco curioso y algo incrédulo.

- ¿Hi- hinata?  
- Si… Llegué – me responde con una sonrisa alegre pero cansada.  
- Si, llegaste – digo, como una manera de asegurarle que había llegado al lugar correcto. Le sonrío contento – Si, llegaste.

-.-.-

Se que este cap es muy nada en cuanto a contenido en la historia pero hay una cosa esencial que se vera en prox capitulos. Hmm, como ya he dicho **Te vi** esta terminado como historia falta escribirla. Pero por alguna razon no puedo escribir las acciones que llevaran a que la historia empieza tomar nuevamente rumbo. En verdad solo me falta eso, que se me ocurra algo para que la siguiente parte de la historia tome rumbo. Aunque debo decir que todos estos momentos como de felicidad y etc etc le darán un toque muy especial al final… o sea, si nos los escribiera el final no daría la impresión que quiero que de…

**A propósito **empecé otro sasuhina, no tiene nombre aún pero ya tengo escrito unos nueve caps. Como **Te vi** es algo lento por asi decirlo, he estado trabajando bastante en ese fic además, una cosa interesante es que esta basado en un punto de vista de Hinata. Cosa que no hago muy a menudo. Aunque no se si publicarlo aun, ya veo que me demorare como me pasa en este fic, meses en publicar un cap y etc etc… no se que hacer!!

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap pq me esforcé mucho pero no se pq encuentro que esta pesimo y que sasuke cambia demasiado y esta como sentimental o algo asi.. pero no esta como el sasuke del resto de la historia, que piensan?

**Por favor reviews! Necesito saber si sasuke esta muy cambiado al sasuke del resto de la historia!**

Saludos y cuidense!


End file.
